Confessions
by AK1028
Summary: Ash is sad that he had to say goodbye to Misty and Brock. So sad that he stays at that fork for hours. When someone sees him, he discovers that Misty has returned to him, making sure that he was ok before she went home. So, they go back to Viridian City to talk..and confess. AU, based on my "Cousin's in Time" universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

_Summary: Before Ash runs home to Pallet after saying his goodbyes to Misty and Brock, Misty finds Ash and sees him as he is. Ash is startled to see her again – especially after he thought she was going straight home. Spending the night in Viridian City, Ash and Misty start talking about their past adventures…revealing several things each other._

* * *

**Gotcha Catch You Later** – _Present_

Ashton _"Ash"_ Satoshi Ketchum stood there at the fork towards Cerulean and Pewter City for what seemed to be for hours. The road behind him lead back to Pallet Town, the road in front of him lead back to Viridian City, the road to the left lead to Pewter City, and the road to the right lead to Cerulean City. Ash reflected on what had just happened. He and his friend had arrived here so they could rest up before returning to Pallet Town.

They had run into Nurse Joy, a different one than from when they were there last. That's when Misty got that dreaded phone call from her sisters. She had to return home to watch the gym…she had to return home! Ash couldn't believe it. He was really mad and Pikachu – his very first Pokémon and his best Pokémon friend – was sensing that. Pikachu asked, worried, "Pika pi?" Ash tried to smile at his electric pal but it wasn't convincing Pikachu.

Ash sat down on a rock nearby, sighing sadly. He had to admit that he hadn't felt this sad since… "Ash," a soft voice asked. Ash looked up, trying to hide his tears and saw that Misty Kasumi Waterflower was standing over him, holding her bike and Togepi in the basket. The baby Pokémon asked, sensing Ash's sadness, "Toge?" Ash was stunned. He never expected to see Misty again, in fact at all. He stammered, "M-Misty?"

Misty asked, feeling sorry for her best friend, "Ash, what's wrong?" Ash couldn't help it. He just hugged her, surprising Misty. Pikachu smiled at the sight as Togepi looked at the two of them, a bit confused. Misty finally broke out of her shock and hugged Ash in return, blushing. Misty then felt a cold tear on her cheek and Ash shaking. She checked on him and saw that he was crying. Misty's heart started to break as she saw that the sun was down and the moon was starting to rise.

She said, softly, "C'mon, Ash. Let's go back to the Pokémon Center." "Okay," Ash sniffed. Misty took her bike with both of her hands. What surprised her was that Ash took her left hand, making her blush. She laced their fingers together, not to her knowledge, surprising Ash this time. Pikachu smiled at this as they headed back to the Pokémon Center. Togepi was still confused but blew it off.

* * *

Nurse Joy was surprised by the return of Ash and Misty. She was more surprised to the fact that they were holding hands. She invited them to have some hot chocolate. The two best friends obliged as they sat together, ironically still holding hands. Pikachu decided to play with Togepi, to give the two trainers some time to talk alone. Misty noticed that she hadn't let go of Ash's hand since she saw him at the fork in the road, looking miserable. Misty felt bad.

She didn't want to leave him either but she didn't expect this reaction from Ash Ketchum. Ash stammered, "W-why did you come back for me, Mist?" Misty was surprised that he had spoken yet asking her that question. Misty answered, quickly lying, "Well, I wanted to see if you were okay." It wasn't the complete truth but he seemed to buy the lie. Ash answered, a bit coldly, "If you call my two best friends leaving me for home forever then I'm just fine." Misty almost froze at the coldness in his voice.

She retorted, "Yeah, well, we didn't want to leave, you know." "Then why did you," Ash asked, upset and sad. Misty noticed that their lips were inches apart and Ash was tearing. Misty was tempted to yell back at him but the tears made her change her mind. That's when she knew that she had to change the subject, gently. She asked, smiling a tad, "Do you remember the first day we met?" Ash slowly smiled as he went down memory lane with that memory.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokémon, I Choose You'_-

_Ash had just gotten his first Pokémon from Professor Oak. But since he woke up late, he wounded up with Pikachu, who did not like him at all. Ash dragged Pikachu along with rubber gloves and dragging it with a clothesline. But when Pikachu would still refuse to be nice after Ash let it go, they tried to capture a Pidgey. Ash is eager to catch it, though Pikachu does not want to help him and instead runs up a tree. Frustrated, Ash decides to catch the Pidgey without Pikachu's help. _

_He throws a Poke ball at it, but the Pidgey breaks out easily. The Pokedex explains that a Pokémon should be weakened before it can be caught. Pikachu laughs at Ash. Ash tries again, this time attempting to throw his pajama shirt on top of the Pidgey, but the bird blows him off with a Gust and then hits him with a Sand-Attack, before flying away. Pikachu laughs at Ash more. Ash turns and sees that a Rattata is digging through his bag. _

_He scans it with his Pokedex, which mentions that Rattata is a forest Pokémon. Just as Ash questions why it came out into the field, the Pokedex explains that it sometimes leaves its habitat to steal from stupid travelers. Pikachu laughs at Ash even more. Ash turns and notices a group of Pidgey in the field. He throws a rock at them, which only scares them away. However, he sees another bird Pokémon in the field and throws another rock at it, which hits it in the back of its head. _

_When it turns to look at him, however, he realized that he did not hit a Pidgey; he scans it with his Pokedex and learns that it is a Spearow, which is considerably less friendly than a Pidgey. The Spearow swoops down at Ash several times to attack him, and then spots and targets Pikachu instead. The Pokedex explains that wild Pokémon are sometimes jealous of trained Pokémon. Just as the Spearow is about to knock Pikachu out of the tree, Pikachu shocks it with an Electric attack._

_With that, Spearow was knocked out of the sky. The Spearow, however, cries for help, and Ash and Pikachu start running away from a flock of angry Spearow. Pikachu runs ahead of Ash and the Spearow fly after it, attacking it until it falls to the ground. The Spearow start swarming around it, but Ash grabs his injured Pikachu and runs straight to a waterfall. He jumps into the river below to escape the Spearow, and is dragged into a large pond, narrowly swimming out of the path of a Gyarados. _

_On the shore of this pond, a girl is fishing, and is excited to find that she has a bite. However, instead of a Water-type Pokémon, she pulls out Ash and Pikachu. She does not care about Ash, but is very concerned about the injured Pokémon in his arms. She tells him that he needs to take it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, and points out the way to go. At that moment, Ash hears the distant cries of Spearow, and turns to see the flock in the sky._

_Ash saw that the flock of Spearow were flying toward him. He steals the girl's bike, putting the Pikachu in its basket, and rides away, promising that he will bring it back someday. The girl screams at him as he rides away, but he ignores her. What he didn't know was that one action was the birthmark of a life long friendship..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash smiled a bit as he laughed, nervously. Misty smile herself as she admitted, "That was the best day of my life and I'm glad it happened." "You something, Mist," Ash replied. Misty perked up as Ash added, "That was the best day of my life and I'm glad it happened too." To that, Misty blushed…as did Ash.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end to the start of this first chapter! Hope you guys like this and there is more to come! Stay tuned! Oh, and just you case you didn't notice, this is an alternate universe story! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

As Pikachu helped Togepi with its dinner, Ash and Misty were laughing at the day they had met. Ash stated, "I still can't believe that we accidently burnt your bike with that Thunderbolt." Misty responded, "Shows you how strong Pikachu was and is." "True," Ash replied, chuckling a bit. Misty softly giggled. They didn't even notice that they were holding each other's hands. Ash turned to Misty and asked, "What about the time we went back to your hometown?" Misty cringed at that.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Waterflowers of Cerulean City'_-

_Excited about winning his Boulder Badge, Ash couldn't wait to get to Cerulean City to battle for his Cascade Badge. For some reason, though, Misty was trying to avoid entering Cerulean. She then tried to convince the others to go to Vermilion City instead and failed miserably. She leaves Ash and Brock as they enter the city, leaving a puzzled Ash and Brock and a worried Pikachu._

_When Ash and Brock enter the city, they see a big crowd of people in a circle surrounding a building. When they get to the front they see Officer Jenny, she accuses Ash and Brock of being the criminals. When they prove their innocence, she lets them go, and sent the rest of the crowd away. After that, they sit on a bench and Ash asks Brock for inside information on the Gym Leader. Brock tells him that as a Gym Leader, he cannot give out that information. _

_Then Brock says to him, "I have some stuff I need to check out." They split up and Ash heads to the Cerulean Gym alone with just Pikachu. __When Ash reaches the Gym, he finds three sisters performing underwater. Ash confronts the girls backstage, finds out that they are the Gym Leaders, and challenges them to a battle. The girls, (Lily, Daisy, and Violet) explain that their Pokémon are too tired to battle, and offer to give Ash the Badge without a battle. _

_Ash is about to take it when Misty appears and challenges him. It turns out that Misty is the youngest of The Sensational Sisters, but they call her "the runt". After Misty argues with her sisters, she challenges Ash to an official Cerulean Gym battle with rules of 2 on 2. Ash tries to send out Pikachu, but he refuses to go into battle because he doesn't want to hurt Misty or her Pokémon. So instead Ash sends out Butterfree to battle Misty's Staryu. _

_After a quick battle, Butterfree gets knocked into the water, causing it to lose the battle. After that Misty sends out Starmie and Ash sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto uses Whirlwind on Starmie, but it jumps into the water and attacks Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto uses Gust, causing Starmie to hit the wall. Just as Ash is about to win the battle, Team Rocket interrupts and tries to steal all the Water Pokémon and the water from the Gym using a giant vacuum machine. _

_While Team Rocket's vacuum is sucking up the Water Pokémon, it sucks in Pikachu as well. He releases a Thunderbolt, which explodes the machine, sending Team Rocket flying. After Team Rocket is gone, Daisy gives Ash the Cascade Badge. Misty tries to argue, but her sisters convince her that if Ash had used Pikachu from the start, he would have easily beaten all of her water Pokémon. _

_Misty agrees with her sisters and claims that when she comes back from her journey with Ash she will be a great Trainer. Brock then meets Ash outside of the Gym, and together they all head for Vermilion City._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

She answered, "I was afraid that if you found out I was the gym leader, you wouldn't be my friend anymore." Ash looked at Misty as he saw that she had lowered her head in total sadness. Ash gently put his hand under her chin and lifted up her face ever so gently. Misty's face was crawling with a blush as their lips were inches apart. Ash whispered, "I'm still your friend, aren't I?" Misty managed to only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment. Her heart was starting to pound loudly.

She couldn't help but if Ash had heard it. He didn't seem to notice. He just kept her chin in his hand. Ash then added, "But your sisters were wrong about one thing." Misty raised an eyebrow and questioned, "And what was that…?" Ash smiled as he answered, "You're not a runt." Just hearing that made Misty shiver with a blush. No one had ever said that to her, she had always hoped that Ash would, though. Nurse Joy looked at the them. She smiled when she noticed that the two of them were sitting close.

She also noticed that their hot chocolates were ice cold. The Pokémon nurse smiled as she went back to her rounds. Pikachu and Togepi were now sitting at their respected trainer's feet. Even though Togepi was too young to understand what was going on with its _"mommy"_, it still smiled at the fact that Misty was holding hands with its _"daddy"_. Ash turned to Misty and asked, "Do you remember that battle on the S.S. Anne?" Misty grimaced at this.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Battle Aboard the St. Anne'_-

_After earning the Thunder Badge; Ash Misty, Brock, and Pikachu walk across a bridge and spot a luxury liner in the distance. The group takes a closer look at the ship and they want to get on board, but Brock mentions that they cannot afford it, so they walk away sullen. However, Jessie and James, in disguise as gangurogirls, give them tickets to get on board to participate in a Pokémon Trainer party on board the St. Anne._

_While Ash and his friends look for the luxury liner, Jessie and James head to a nearby lighthouse to meet up with Meowth. Meowth opens up a call with the boss and Meowth notices a Persian hugging up to the boss; it has replaced Meowth due to the group's constant failure. Team Rocket reveals their plan: the party is a ruse to allow Team Rocket to steal the attending trainers' Pokémon. __Ash and his friends get on board the ship._

_They head into the main ballroom, noticing all the people, Pokémon and merchandise. Ash notices a battle between a Starmie and a Raticate. Raticate uses Super Fang to break Starmie's jewel, giving Raticate the win. Ash decides to step forward to challenge the Raticate's Trainer, sending Butterfree out. Raticate attacks with Jump Kick, but Butterfree counters with Tackle. Raticate uses Hyper Fang, but Butterfree uses Stun Spore to paralyze it. _

_Ash prepares to finish the duel, but the Gentleman recalls his Raticate and declares it a draw, even though Ash was actually winning. Meanwhile, James walks by the vendors. A salesman calls him over and convinces him to buy a Magikarp, tricking him into thinking that the Pokémon is worth a lot of money. The ship sails out of Vermilion City as Ash and his friends chow down. The Gentleman comes up to Ash and commends his Butterfree. He proposes atrade between his Raticate and Ash's Butterfree. _

_Ash asks Brock if he should go through with it, but Brock is too attracted to the woman next to him to respond, so Ash agrees to go ahead with the trade. They go to a trade machine and execute the trad; Ash acquires Raticate while the man gets Butterfree. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth confront James about buying the weak Magikarp. James tells them that it's a "gold mine" Pokémon — even its Poké Ball is gold! — but Meowth scratches it, revealling that it is in truth only spray-painted gold._

_Jessie asks James how he afforded it, and James reveals that, as the advance on his salary was too low, he took Jessie's salary advance to buy it. Furious, she runs after him, and forces him to return the Magikarp. Misty finds Ash looking out at sea, having second thoughts about the trade, and unsure if Butterfree will be taken care off. He mentions that, as the trade was happening, he remembered the experiences he had shared with Butterfree. _

_Team Rocket's plan goes into motion, the ballroom being locked down and Team Rocket Grunts confronting the Trainers. The grunts use vacuums to capture the trainers' Poké Balls. When one of the grunts walks up to Ash and demands his Pokémon, Ash orders Pikachu to attack the thugs with ThunderShock. He spurs the other Trainers to fight back, and everyone sends out their Pokémon. _

_Ash's Pikachu,Charmander, and Bulbasaur, together with Brock's Geodude, join the other Pokémon in stopping the Team Rocket thugs. Ash notices a Butterfree swarm attacking with Stun Spore and decides to summon his Butterfree. However, the Poke ball reveals his Raticate as Misty reminds him that he traded Butterfree away. As he watches, Ash deeply misses his Butterfree, remembering his experiences with it and wanting it back._

_Ash sends out Pidgeotto to join others in a group Gust attack. Pikachu group uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying off the ship and foiling the attack. However, during the battle the ship has sailed directly into a storm. Strong waves begin to batter the ship. James drops the Poke ball holding Magikarp, and runs after it. Meanwhile, Ash finds the Gentleman, and requests that the trade be reversed. The man agrees, and they begin to execute a reverse trade._

_The captain tries to calm the passengers, assuring them that the ship is unsinkable, but, after another wave crashes against the ship, he goes down in a lifeboat. The passengers quickly begin scrambling onto the other lifeboats to evacuate. Misty and Brock find Ash finishing the trade. Ash grabs his Poke ball, but another wave causes him to drop it. Ash runs after it as his friends follow._

_By this time, most of the passengers have gotten safely off the ship. As Ash grabs Butterfree's Poke ball, the ship rocks again, throwing him and his friends into another room, and knocking them out. Likewise, just as James grabs Magikarp's Poke ball, another wave sends Team Rocket flying against a wall; they too are knocked out. The ship capsizes and goes down. The captain, watching from his life boat, assumes that everyone is safe...not realizing that Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket are still on board._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

By this time, Misty was in tears. Ash was puzzled. What did he say wrong...?

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end to the start of this second chapter! Hope you guys like this and there is more to come! Stay tuned! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ash wiped away Misty tears ever so carefully, leaving the water Pokémon trainer blushing. Ash asked, "Mist, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Misty looked down sorrowfully as Ash knew that something was just wasn't right. He asked, "Was it a bad memory for you with the S. S. Anne?" Misty slowly nodded as she didn't feel very comfortable with her voice at the moment.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokémon Shipwreck'_-

_The St. Anne overturned and sank into the sea, taking Ash, his friends and Team Rocket down as well. The next morning, a police ship pulls up at the location. Officer Jenny gives a short speech to commemorate the missing characters, presumed dead. She tosses a bouquet of white flowers into the sea of debris as a memorial. Jenny and the other officers' salute, and one play the trumpet as the flowers sink underwater._

_Meanwhile, Misty, Brock and Pikachu call to Ash to wake him up. Ash wonders why everyone seems upside down, but he is really the one upside down because his jacket is caught on a fixed table. He falls off the table and lands on top of Pikachu. Misty points to the porthole and Ash looks out, noticing fish swimming. He realizes that the ship has sunk, the image panning out and showing the ship upside down atop a seamount, positioned at the mouth of a trench._

_The scene shifts to a tropical beach, where Jessie and James are getting a tan. They recite their motto as they enjoy the sun's rays. As they do, the light intensity grows until James feels himself burning, then Jessie as well. They are actually dreaming, and Meowth wakes them up. Jessie and James are under stoves, the burners of which are bathing them in fire. Jessie and James jump out, both with burning hair, as they run to broken pipes, putting out the fire under a blast of water. _

_They run out into the hall and notice everything upside down. Meowth informs them that the ship capsized and sank. James panics as Jessie brings out Ekans. She orders it to use Acid to open a hole in the floor. Meowth tries to stop her but is too late the attack opens a hole, through which water begins to shoot as the ship rumbles. Jessie and James try to block the jet of water, but fail, as the water fills the hall and washes Team Rocket away._

_Meanwhile, Ash and his friends head out into the stairwell, the water level preventing them from going to the deck. Misty notes that the ship will take time to fill with water, but time is still critical. Ash wants to dive down to the deck, but Brock says that it could be dangerous. Ash realizes he is right, as he has a vision of running into a locked hatch and drowning. Misty sends out her Goldeen to scout the hall. It swims down and finds a dead end, but runs into the members of Team Rocket, who are unconscious._

_As Ash and his friends wait for Goldeen, James's head pops out of the surface, scaring them. Goldeen then comes into view as it pushes Team Rocket, who is blue in the face from nearly drowning, up onto the deck. Jessie and James regain consciousness and stand up, ready to battle. They send out Ekans and Koffing as Ash and Brock send out Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Geodude. Before any of them can launch an attack, the ship begins to tip, sending everyone sliding. _

_Ash orders the Pokémon to go to the other side, but it causes the ship to tilt the other way. After sliding back and forth, Misty orders everyone to recall their Pokémon and forget the battle in order to survive. They do so and the ship regains balance. __Misty wants everyone to work together, but the sides are still divided. She orders everyone to shake hands. Jessie and Ash shake hands to form a temporary truce. James and Brock shake as well. _

_Meowth and Pikachu shake, but Pikachu shocks Meowth, earning him a quick scolding from Misty. With the truce, Misty reveals that she knows the ship blueprints, because she once built a model of it, and that they should go up to the bottom of the ship and cut through the hull to escape. They approach a staircase, and Brock sends out Onix to allow everyone to climb up. __The ship's lights begin to fail as the group approaches a darkened portion of the hall. Ash brings out Charmander to light the way. _

_They enter the next room and find it impossible to cross over to the engine room hatch due to the large gap and the raging fire below them. Ash has Pikachu shock him to get him to think. He then sends out Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip to create a bridge to the opposite hatch. Ash and his friends begin to slowly cross the vines, but James is too scared to cross, begging Jessie and Meowth to go on and leave him behind. Jessie slaps him and helps him regain his composure, but Ash and his friends are already across. _

_Jessie orders Bulbasaur to send back the vines. __Everyone makes it safely to the engine room, though Team Rocket is virtually exhausted. Ash brings out Charmander to use Flamethrower to cut an opening through the hull. Misty instructs everyone to strap onto a Water-type Pokémon, but Team Rocket doesn't have one. The hull opens and water pours in. Ash recalls Charmander, who is running from the water. Ash and Pikachu strap onto Squirtle while Misty gets Goldeen and Brock gets Starmie. _

_Ash and his friends swim into the waterfall and escape to the surface, Team Rocket is still stranded in the ship. James suddenly starts snickering, as he reveals the golden Poke Ball holding his Magikarp, which has proved useful after all. Team Rocket straps onto Magikarp and attempt to escape, but they find that Magikarp can't swim. The water picks up and washes the ship into the trench, leaving Team Rocket's fate unknown. _

_Ash and friends climb onto a makeshift platform, noticing Team Rocket hasn't yet made it to the surface. Ash looks out to sea and is unable to spot any land. Brock brings up the story of Noah sending out a bird to search for land and Ash does the same thing by sending Pidgeotto out to scout. Pidgeotto flies out and finds Team Rocket on the surface, still attached to the splashing Magikarp. Pidgeotto brings them back to the platform, and Ash and his friends presume that they have passed on. _

_They attempt to push them back into the sea as a traditional burial, but Jessie and James wake up just in time. Ash and his friends are startled at first, thinking they are zombies. Meowth, who was pushed into the sea, struggles to swim as it climbs back onto the platform. Pikachu snaps its fingers, visibly frustrated that Meowth is alive. __The two groups have no choice but to stay on the platform for the night. They wake up the next day and all are starving. _

_Everyone looks at Magikarp and daydream of eating the helpless Pokémon. Meowth makes the first move and bites it, but Meowth breaks its teeth since Magikarp is just scales and bones. James is angry at the fact that Magikarp isn't even good for food. So angry enough that James kicks the fish Pokémon off the platform, not wanting to be its master anymore. The Pokémon begins to flash as it evolves into Gyarados. Ash checks his Pokedex as James attempts to reclaim his role as master, but he is scared. _

_Misty sends out Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie. Brock thinks she will battle it, but she only plans to run away, with the Water Pokémon pulling the platform as everyone else attempts to row. Gyarados begins to pursue them, but suddenly stops. They think it is tired, but Misty remembers Sailor stories about Gyarados's Dragon Rage attack. The waves pick up as more Gyarados appear. They swim in a circle, forming a powerful water cyclone. _

_The Gyarados advance towards the raft. __Brock urges everyone to flee again, but Misty says that nobody has ever survived the attack before. The attack sends everyone spiraling into the cyclone. Ash and his friends try to hold together, but they lose grip and spiral out of control._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty shivered in complete and total fear. Ash knew something was really wrong now. Why would mentioning the disaster on the S. S. Anne have this kind of effect on Misty?

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Wow, in a month, I'll be out of college until January 23rd! Holy cow, that's awesome! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ash was puzzled at Misty behavior about talking the S. S. Anne incident. Pikachu shivered at the memory as Togepi looked really confused. Ash asked, "Were you scared, Mist?" Misty answered, stammering a bit, "W-well yeah. I thought you were dead and I thought we would never escape the S. S. Anne. I thought those Gyarados were going kill us and I thought we would never get off that island…" Just hearing that, Ash went down memory lane yet again.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Island of Giant Pokémon'_-

_After the attack, Ash and his friends end up on an island where they realize that four of Ash's Pokémon, including Pikachu, are missing. On another side of the island, Jessie and James awaken to find their Pokémon, including Meowth, are missing. They try to call for help in a phone booth, but they soon remember they don't have any money. On another part of the island, a separated Pikachu finds the Poke balls of the separated Pokémon and releases Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. _

_They then see Slowpoke fishing in the sea with its tail. Pikachu and Charmander decide to ask for help but with little result while Bulbasaur and Squirtle relax on the beach. __While trying to find Ash and the others, Ash's Pokémon are found by Team Rocket's Pokémon, Koffing, Ekans and Meowth. Meowth tells Koffing and Ekans to attack Ash's Pokémon, only to find out they won't battle for him because he is not their master. _

_Each side tells the other about their missing Trainers and Koffing and Ekans get visibly upset when Bulbasaur mentions that their Trainers may have abandoned them. Pikachu immediately refutes the very idea, telling Bulbasaur that Ash would never do something like that. The two sets of Pokémon join together to find their Trainers. Meanwhile Meowth is tied up for what he has done to Pikachu and the others in the past. While they are eating, a giant Rhydon attacks them. _

_The Pokémon escape, accidentally leaving Meowth tied up. Pikachu unties Meowth so he can escape. Meowth shows no gratitude for Pikachu's action, instead pushing him and saying that he could have got out himself. At the same time, Ash, Misty and Brock are being chased by a giant Zapdos. They soon elude it and decide to rest for the night. Ash vows to find his Pokémon no matter what. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are being chased by a huge Moltres. _

_They run into a sign and are both knocked out, causing them to escape the Moltres. __The next day, Team Rocket runs back to the phone booth and Jessie makes a phone call. When James tells her that they don't have money, she says they are calling the boss by collect. They annoy him with their motto, causing him to hang up on them. Jessie and James then use a wire to get help by pulling on it while inside, hoping it will lead to the phone company. _

_They see a Pikachu and decide to catch it, not realizing until it is too late that it is in fact a giant Pikachu. At the same time, Ash and company run behind a rock after being attacked by a giant Charizard. The Pokémon still searching for Ash and Team Rocket see a giant Blastoise. Squirtle is forced to ask it for directions by the other Pokémon, something that it's not too happy to do. Squirtle tries to start up a conversation with the giant Blastoise but it gets attacked by its Hydro Pump. _

_They then see a Venusaur and Squirtle this time asks Bulbasaur to seek help from it as Squirtle thinks it's one of Bulbasaur's relatives. Bulbasaur is too afraid to ask the giant Venusaur and so says that it's an orphan and has no family, to which Squirtle decides to call it a "coward." Team Rocket, still pulling the telephone wire and are now being chased by a huge Kabutops. They decide to jump into a rail cart to get away. It starts moving but begins to head backwards toward the Kabutops, rather than away from it. _

_It gets its foot tied in the wire and is dragged after Team Rocket. Then Ash and friends find the giant Pikachu, which is then knocked down because of Team Rocket and the trailing wire on the rail cart. Ash and friends fall into the cart with Team Rocket inside. Then they see their Pokémon chased by a giant Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur. The Pokémon manage to jump to their Trainers and are at last reunited. Then the cart is sent flying into the air because of a giant loop in the rail tracks causing them to fly._

_They crash into the giant Zapdos which they then discover to be robotic. Soon all the other giant robot Pokémon crash into each other and lay broken in a massive pile on the beach. Then the rail cart crashes into the water. A Gyarados shaped boat approaches the island. Inside, a woman introduces what appears to be tourists on the boat to Pokémon Island, however on noticing the damaged Pokémon, apologizes and then makes a call. _

_It is revealed that the Island is an attraction park owned by Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, who isn't too happy with the destruction of Pokémon Land. __Ash and his friends continue on, ending up in Porta Vista. Meanwhile, the Slowpoke from earlier in the episode is still sitting on the rocks. It stands up, revealing a Shellder attached to its tail. The newly evolved Slowbro looks forward and says its name proudly._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty, by this time, was crying. Ash held her close and let her cry on his shoulder. Ash rubbed her back and rocked them, trying to calm her down. The two didn't even notice how close they were but they weren't paying attention. Too many emotions were in the cafeteria. Ash continued to rock Misty, rubbing her back. Misty slowly started to calm down as Ash did that…and she started to blush yet again.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 4! And today is Pokeshipping day because this was the day that "Gotcha Catch You Later" was first aired. Thanks to KrazyKat101 on Twitter for the information! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ash decided to bring up a happier memory to cheer Misty up from the S. S. Anne disaster. That's when he remembered that summer that they had spent together. They had that great adventure and great time in Porta Vista. They had entered this contest and battled Tentacruel and Tentacool. Ash remembered when Misty was wearing her bikini and he had to admit, she looked beautiful.

As he turned red, Misty perked up and asked, "Ash, are you okay?" Ash quickly lied, "Y-yeah, just remembering that time we were up at Maiden's Peak." Misty smiled now as she remembered that day.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Ghost of Maiden's Peak'_-

_Ash and his friends are traveling by a ferry from the holiday resort of Porta Vista to Maiden's Peak. Ash notes that they're going to land soon, but Brock moans that he doesn't care about seeing land again as he has missed the summer season and has to wait a whole year for the next one. After docking, they find out that they've just arrived there at the time of the annual Summer Ending Festival. When they decide to go and enjoy it, Brock sees a beautiful girl up the distant cliff. _

_He immediately falls in love with her, but after being run over by a group of tourists he notices that the girl has disappeared. Pikachu is the only one that seems to notice that the girl is actually a Gastly, but Ash and Misty seem not to notice her at all. As usual, Team Rocket follows Ash and company to Maiden's Peak. They come up with an idea to look around for dropped coins, and while pondering it, James sees the same girl Brock saw before, only by the water. Jessie slaps James to regain his attention. _

_As they leave to look for the coins, James takes a final look at the dock, noticing the disappearance of the girl. During the festival, Ash, Misty and Brock meet an old lady. She warns Brock that he should beware a young, beautiful girl who will lead him to a cruel fate. After the old lady calls Misty a scrawny blabbermouth, she decides that they should be somewhere else instead of being insulted. Meanwhile, Team Rocket puts their plan into action, though they do not seem to find anything. _

_Then James notices a penny lying on the walkway, but as he approaches it he is interrupted by the old lady, which Ash and company met just a moment ago. As in the case of Brock, she mentions the young girl to James. Then an Officer Jenny appears and takes away the coin James found. When she suggests that they go down to the station with her to fill out a report, Team Rocket stammers that it's all right, they don't need to go down to the station, and then they flee the scene. _

_Both Ash's crew and Team Rocket head for the Shrine of the Maiden. They see the shrine's greatest treasure, the painting of the maiden. Brock and James both realize that the girl in the painting is the same girl they saw before, and both attempt to approach the painting but are blocked by the man presenting the painting to the audience. He then tells the story of the maiden, who waited on the cliff for her loved one to return from the war, and eventually turning into stone. _

_The two groups go to take a closer look at the aforementioned cliff, and Meowth formulates a plan to steal the painting with the intention of selling it for a lot of money. They decide to swipe the painting later that evening. As night falls, Brock is still at the cliff. Misty tries to make him forget the stone so they can go back and enjoy the festival, but Brock insists on staying a little bit longer, so Ash and Misty leave him sitting there. _

_When it's about time for the local Pokémon Center to lock the doors for the night, Brock still hasn't returned from the cliff, unlike they had planned. Ash decides to go look for Brock, but Nurse Joy holds him back, giving Ash a short lecture on the importance of sleep. In the middle of the night, Meowth tries to wake up Jessie and James so they can try to steal the painting, but the two are not very eager to wake up. Suddenly a strong wind starts blowing, and the doors of the Maiden's Shrine are blown open. _

_The ghost of the maiden floats out from the inside, causes Meowth to fall asleep and then wakes up James. She also shows herself to Brock, telling him that she's been waiting for him. Brock replies that he has been waiting, too. Ash and Misty start looking for Brock on the next morning, while Meowth and Jessie start looking for James. Ash and Jessie then meet face-to-face and notice that they both are looking for a missing person. Jessie performs the Team Rocket motto all alone, but then they hear James saying his lines. _

_James is thrown from inside the shrine, followed by Brock. As they try to get Brock and James back to normal, the old lady appears again, reminding them of her warning about the ghost of the maiden. Ash's Pikachu shocks James and Brock to get them back to normal. They get inside, and the old lady states that all young men have fallen into the curse while passing through Maiden's Peak. They decide to protect themselves from the ghost by buying a bunch of anti-ghost stickers. _

_They stick them around the shrine and the two cursed ones. However, when the night comes, they note that the stickers do not work, and like on the previous night, the ghost of the maiden appears. Ash and others try to prevent Brock and James from being pulled out by the maiden. After being shot with a bazooka by Jessie, the ghost of the maiden summons several skull-like ghostly apparitions. Ash tries to identify them with his Pokédex with no result. _

_However, he accidentally points the Pokédex at the ghost of the maiden, and Pokédex identifies her as a Gastly. Since Gastly's disguise has been revealed, it transforms back to its normal form. Ash then challenges it to a battle. Ash commands Pikachu to start the battle, but Gastly summons a living mouse trap to scare Pikachu off. Meowth states that mouse traps don't work on him, but Gastly summons a ball for him to play with, distracting him. _

_Jessie then sends out Ekans, only for it to be scared off by Gastly's newly summoned mongoose. James commands his Koffing to attack with the Poison Gas attack, but the mongoose stomps it down. Ash decides it's his turn to try again and calls out Charmander. Gastly summons a fire extinguisher, and Ash has to call Charmander back, mainly because Charmander was too busy running from the water to battle. He then calls out both Squirtle and Bulbasaur._

_Gastly summons a Venusaur and a Blastoise, which causes Ash's Pokémon to get too scared to do anything, and just because it thinks it's fun, it combines them into a hybrid called Venustoise. After repeatedly being beaten by Gastly, Misty tries another strategy. She uses a cross, garlic, a stake, and a hammer, comparing Gastly to a vampire. However, the sun starts to rise once again, and as Gastly hates sunlight, it disappears, saying that the ghost of the maiden and the old woman will return next years' festival. _

_On the following night, the festival continues on. Ash and friends have fun, and everything is back to normal. As the episode ends, the true ghost of the Maiden emerges from her stone self, thanking Gastly for keeping her legend alive in the town._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty smiled as she laughed a bit. She replied, "Yeah that was the first time I wore my hair down in front of you and Brock." Ash smiled as he whispered, blushing, "And you looked so beautiful in that kimono and bikini." Misty perked up as she asked, also blushing, "What did you say?" Ash quickly lied, blushing, "Never mind!"

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 5! I hope you guys had a great Pokeshipping day on November 7__th__! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

As the night seemed to drag on, Ash and Misty were talking more and more about the past. They talked about the day Ash released Butterfree and the first time Ash battled Sabrina. Ash felt a chill going down his spine when they started to talk about Sabrina. Sabrina was a cold heart with telekinetic powers and she was scary in his book…

* * *

-Flashback: _'Abra and the Psychic Showdown'_-

_We see a silhouette of a woman, holding a visible little girl. In the woman's eyes, she sees Ash and his friends making their way towards Saffron City. However, Ash and his friends appear lost and Ash blows up on Misty for her lack of directions, starting a full-scale argument among the group. They stop arguing when they spot a little girl giggle nearby bouncing a ball. She runs off as Ash follows. The forest gives way to a massive cliff drop-off and Ash plummets, but he calls out Bulbasaur to save him with Vine Whip. _

_The Pokémon pulls him up to safety as they notice that the girl has disappeared. However, they spot Saffron City in the distance and Ash is excited for his upcoming Gym battle. As they enter the city, Jessie and James, disguised as Hawaiian women, kiss Ash and put leis on him. They say that Ash and his friends are the one-millionth visitors to the city and they take them to a skyscraper for a prize. When they get there, James grabs Pikachu with rubber gloves._

_Jessie pushes the three onto a warp tile, sending them to an isolated room with no exit. They find out that they were set up as a television screen drops down. When Team Rocket removes the disguise, Ash freaks out at that they both kissed him. Team Rocket recites their motto, but Ash and his friends ignore Team Rocket. They show Pikachu bound up and Ash orders them to give Pikachu back. The monitor cuts off, but Team Rocket did not cut the link. _

_As Jessie and James work to fix it, Meowth points to the little girl that got inside, the same one Ash saw earlier. She emits a blue aura, freezing Jessie and James, unable to move. The girl takes Pikachu and teleports into the same room with Ash, giving Pikachu back. Ash thanks her, but the girl glows again and points to Ash and his friends, teleporting them. When Ash and his friends reappear, they find themselves in front of the Saffron Gym. _

_A man runs up behind them and informs them where they are, suggesting that they avoid the Gym and runs off. Ash ignores the warning and heads inside, intending to win the Marsh Badge. They go inside, finding it empty at first. They run into a door and look inside, finding several people in the room practicing telekinetic powers. A man confronts them and Ash asks for a match against Sabrina. When Misty asks what the people in the room were doing, he demonstrates by holding up a spoon._

_He bends it a little by telekinesis. Ash shows off by bending the spoon completely by force, prompting the others to turn away embarrassed. The man leads them to the arena and bows down in front of a gate, asking Sabrina to come out. The little girl appears, her eyes glowing red, using telekinetic force to send the man running. Ash asks for his official match from Sabrina and the little girl agrees. She agrees if Ash and his friends play with her if he loses. _

_The gate opens as the little girl is revealed to be sitting on the real Sabrina's lap. The doors close, sealing them in. Sabrina and the little girl move over telekinetically as the arena lights up. The little girl tosses a Poké Ball, sending out Abra while Ash sends Pikachu. Pikachu acts aggressive but notices Abra is sleeping. Pikachu bounces around Abra, but it is sound asleep. Ash checks his Pokédex and it says that Abra sleeps eighteen hours a day but can employ telekinesis while asleep. _

_Pikachu fires off a ThunderShock, but Abra wakes up and uses Teleport to dodge and get behind Pikachu. Abra suddenly evolves into Kadabra. Ash checks his Pokédex again. He thinks that it is unfair, but evolving during the match does not count. Ash orders Pikachu to fill the stadium with lightning to negate Kadabra's teleportation. Pikachu launches several bolts of electricity into the ceiling, pooling it into a massive blast and sending it down towards Kadabra. _

_It uses Confusion to coalesce the attack and send it back to Pikachu as a dragon, causing serious damage. It uses Psychic to control Pikachu's body, forcing it to get up and dance. Kadabra suddenly sends Pikachu up towards the ceiling and back down, repeating the attack several times before Ash decides to forfeit the match. Since he lost, he has to fulfill the request of being the little girl's friend. She employs telekinesis to teleport them to another area. They reappear in a deserted town. _

_They check the nearest house and find it empty. However, there is a set table complete with cake. Ash checks around as Brock samples the cake. When he bites into it, he finds it to be a plastic fake. Ash enters the bathroom and sees a woman in the bathtub. He turns away, but Pikachu points to the mirror, noticing that the figure is really a doll. Misty and Brock realize that they are in a dollhouse. The place rumbles as the house roof comes away, showing a giant Sabrina and the little girl towering above them. _

_She slams her hand into the dollhouse as they run away, noticing that they were shrunk by telekinesis and are in her toy box. The little girl laughs uncontrollably as Ash and his friends run into a picture frame, showing the little girl and her parents. With nowhere to run, the little girl approaches, dribbling a ball and rolling it towards Ash and company. The man they ran into earlier appears and uses teleportation to get them out. _

_Ash and company reappear in Saffron as the man orders them to leave, mentioning that Sabrina is very dangerous. Ash is not willing to leave without the Badge and thinks that he just needs to attack faster to beat Sabrina. The man's eyes glow red as he employs telekinesis on Ash, dropping his pants and forcing him to dance, Misty covering her eyes. The man laughs as he stops the telekinesis. Ash charges forward and ask to be taught telekinesis but the man pushes him back._

_He mentions that a person must be born with it. Ash is still determined and steps forward as the man forces him to the ground. Ash gets back up as the man continues to use telekinesis to push Ash to the ground. He continues to crawl forward, shocking the man as he asks for help. It convinces the man to tell Ash that Ghost Pokémon can beat Sabrina, found in Lavender Town. The man teleports away as his friends help Ash up. _

_Ash decides to go to Lavender Town as the man reappears nearby and mentions that he may be able to help Sabrina. Ash and his friends press on to Lavender Town. Meanwhile, Meowth drags Jessie and James, still frozen, as they follow._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty perked up at the chills she felt from Ash. She asked, "Thinking about the way Sabrina used to be?" Ash nodded and answered, "Yeah, she was scary. But what was scarier was that night we spent in the Haunted Tower." Misty shivered now as she fought back tears. Ash perked up at this as he went down memory lane.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Night at the Haunted Tower'_-

_Ash and his friends are heading to Lavender Town so Ash can capture a Ghost-type Pokémon to use against Sabrina. As they are hiking, the fog intensifies and Brock suggests that everyone should hold hands. Ash and Misty link up but Brock cannot find them. Brock reaches towards Ash's hand, but mistakes it for Pikachu's tail, resulting in Pikachu shocking Brock. Ash scares everyone by wearing a skull mask. He wants to help them get over fear, but it makes everyone angry, Pikachu shocking him. _

_The group arrives in Lavender Town and reach the Pokémon Tower by dark. Misty and Brock want to let Ash go in alone, scared off by the tower. Ash still wants to go in, but Pikachu does not, wanting to sleep. Ash pulls out his sleeping bag and wants to hold until the morning, but Misty wakes them up by smacking a gong. Meanwhile, Team Rocket watches them from one of the windows inside the tower. James runs off, but he falls through a hole in the floor. _

_Jessie and Meowth look down and see James, but Meowth notices a closet opening nearby, a Gastly coming out and scaring Meowth. Meowth points to it, but it disappears before Jessie sees it. Gastly goes over Jessie's face, mimicking Jessie's speech, and Meowth attacks, scratching Jessie. Jessie angrily uses a pan to knock Meowth around and down into the hole with James. Jessie looks at herself in a mirror and sees Gastly, scaring her enough to send her falling down the hole with the others. _

_The three of them open another hole and fall down, the scream audible to Ash and the others. Team Rocket gets back up, but Gastly scares them again, knocking them out. Outside, Ash and his friends decide to go in, but Misty and Brock push Ash forward first. They enter the tower, and the door closes on its own, putting them into a pitch-black room. Ash sends out Charmander to light the room with a Flamethrower, but it exhausts the Pokémon. _

_Brock finds a candle and Charmander uses Flamethrower to light the candle, but it unintentionally torches Brock. Ash and his friends find the hole in the floor as they explore, hearing strange noises echoing. In another portion of the tower, a Haunter and Gengar are watching TV, laughing at the comedy show broadcast. Gastly comes into the room and they all laugh. Ash and co. continue exploring, entering a larger room. The room suddenly lights up as they make it out as a dining room, the table fully set. _

_There is a rope above the table that has a note saying, "Pull this." Ash pulls it and it releases confetti and a sign saying, "Welcome." Suddenly, the glassware and chairs begin to levitate. Brock gets thrown around in a chair while Pikachu and Charmander get thrown around on platters. Ash and Misty run out of the room as Brock and the Pokémon jump off and run out. The tableware and chairs reset as the Ghost Pokémon show up, laughing at the mischief. _

_Outside, everyone is exhausted from running, Misty and Brock fully convinced not to go back in. Ash still wants to go in, but his Pokémon are not as willing. Ash tries to convince them as Pikachu remembers losing to Kadabra. Ash and his Pokémon are willing to take another shot, but Misty and Brock still want to stay behind. They go back inside and face the hole Team Rocket created earlier. Ash checks his Pokédex about Ghost Pokémon as they approach the hole. _

_They hear commotion and think the Pokémon are down there. Pikachu attacks with ThunderShock, hitting Team Rocket. Charmander uses Flamethrower to burn Team Rocket, creating a fire. Ash throws a Poké Ball, but it hits Jessie in the face. Jessie gets angry as her hair catches fire. She runs around, creating a fireball from Ash's view. Haunter gets behind Ash as Pikachu spots it and freaks out, but Ash misses it. Haunter appears in front of Ash and spooks him as he checks his Pokédex. _

_There is no data, so Ash sends Charmander, but the Pokémon disappears. It appears behind Ash and taps his shoulder. He thinks it's Pikachu, but he sees the hand and spooks out. Ash sends Charmander to use Leer. They both pull off fierce looks, but Charmander suddenly makes a funny face, making Haunter laugh. Ash scolds it as Haunter uses Lick to paralyze Charmander. Ash recalls Charmander, Haunter still laughing. Gengar materializes through the floor right in front of Ash before smacking him with a fan. _

_Both ghosts are laughing as Ash checks his Pokédex, but there is still no information. Gengar smacks Haunter with the fan and laugh, but Ash does not find it funny. They try to make Ash laugh, but it does not work. The Pokémon are clearly upset as they sink into the floor. Ash and Pikachu jump after them to stop them, but they miss, Ash crashing into the floor. The rattle drops a chandelier on top of them, knocking them out. Pikachu lights the chandelier with electricity. _

_The Ghost Pokémon applaud at the show, but when the chandelier loses electricity, Gengar taps them as Haunter goes up to them and pulls ghost forms of Ash and Pikachu out. They wake up and are shocked at seeing their bodies on the ground. The Ghost Pokémon takes Ash and Pikachu to the top of the tower. Outside, they admire the view as Ash sees Misty and Brock waiting. Ash listens in on the conversation as Misty mentions that he is taking too long, wanting to go in and check on him. _

_Ash speaks as Misty looks behind her, hearing Ash's voice. Ash pulls Misty into the air before dropping her, Brock catching her. Misty gets up and runs into the tower, Brock following, while Ash and Pikachu fly with the Ghost Pokémon. Haunter gets in front of Ash as he goes through Haunter's mouth. Everyone laughs, having fun. The Pokémon take Ash and Pikachu to a room holding several toys. The Ghost Pokémon were not trying to scare people, as they just wanted new playmates. _

_Ash has to turn down the playtime in order to continue his quest, upsetting the Ghost. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock find Ash and Pikachu's bodies, pulling them out from under the chandelier and trying to wake them. Both are clearly worried, but Misty voices more concern for Ash. Ash and Pikachu return to their bodies and wake up. Misty and Brock are relieved that they are okay, Misty on the verge of crying. _

_They leave the tower the next day, Ash deciding not to capture the Ghost Pokémon. He wants to use humor as Pikachu points. Haunter is behind them and scares Misty and Brock away. Haunter decides to join Ash. Meanwhile, the Ghost Pokémon tie Team Rocket onto the carousel and send them spinning._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash remembered that Misty had cried that night, the first time he ever saw her cry. _'D-did she think I was dead,'_ Ash wondered in his mind, his heart pounding.

* * *

_AK1028: I thought I do a double episode flashback in this chapter, making a bit longer than usual. I hope you guys like as I hope to continue with this for a while! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_Timmy Turner: Happy anniversary to the best friends I've ever had: TimPrime1 and AK1028. Today is their ten month anniversary. They started dating on January 10th and they are still together to this day. Have a great day, you two!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ash asked Misty, very carefully, "Mist, did you think I was dead in the Haunted Tower?" Misty nodded, slowly. She answered, "And that's why I was thrilled when you and Haunter defeated Sabrina."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Haunter versus Kadabra'_-

_Ash and his friends return to Saffron City with Haunter in tow. Ash is feeling confident, but Brock is somewhat afraid of Haunter. However, Misty is not, Haunter hugging up and licking Misty's face, paralyzing her. Ash scolds it and Haunter cries, but Ash reassures it, the Pokémon quickly perking up. Ash asks Haunter for help against Sabrina, and it agrees to. Ash and his friends return to the Saffron Gym as Ash remembers the last match. _

_He is ready to go inside, but he notices that his friends and Pikachu do not want to go in, based on what happened last time. Ash believes he will win, but Brock thinks Haunter is controlling Ash. Haunter appears not to be, laughing continually. Ash brings out Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur and they prepare to go inside. Everyone returns to the stadium, as Ash demands a rematch. Sabrina agrees and sends out Kadabra. Ash attempts to send out Haunter, but Haunter has disappeared. _

_Ash freaks out, losing his confidence. Sabrina starts to get angry and orders Ash to send out another Pokémon or they will all return to the toy box. Ash tries to send Pikachu, but it backs away scared. His other Pokémon do the same, not wanting to battle. Sabrina is purely angry as Ash decides to back out, running away, everyone following him. The exit seals off as the little girl appears from behind, using telekinesis to turn Brock and Misty into dolls. _

_The little girl appears in front of them as Ash's Pokémon hide behind him. __The man that told him to find the Ghost-type Pokémon before appears and teleports them out. They reappear in the city and they all drop into a pile atop the man. Ash's Pokémon relax as Ash reflects on how mean Sabrina is. The man mentions that Sabrina was not always mean. Flashbacks reveal Sabrina as a young girl using telekinetic powers on everything, honing her skills at the cost of turning against her parents. _

_The conflict caused her to split into two girls, the older Trainer and the lonely little girl. The little girl is actually a doll representing Sabrina before she practiced telekinesis. Ash notices that the picture he showed is the same one they saw in Sabrina's toy box. The man believes that Ash has found out that he is really Sabrina's father, but Ash thinks he is a photographer. Pikachu laughs and the man is somewhat astounded that Ash is that oblivious. _

_Sabrina's father asks why he does not have a Ghost Pokémon as Ash mentions that Haunter disappeared. He must find Haunter in order to free his friends. Ash and Pikachu scan the city for Haunter. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is alongside a skyscraper on a platform. James readies the fishing net in order to capture Pikachu, but Haunter appears in front of them, scaring Team Rocket and causing them to fall off the platform. Jessie grabs hold as everyone else clings onto her. _

_She cannot pull up because they are too heavy. Haunter appears next to Jessie and makes funny faces, trying to get her to laugh (he even fires a gun with a "BANG!" flag in the barrel). She tries to resist because she will let go if she laughs. Eventually she cracks, laughing and releasing her grip. They crash through the sidewalk as Ash and Pikachu notice, Haunter appearing nearby. Ash wants to go back to the Gym, but Haunter does not want to battle. _

_However, Haunter comes with an idea and sides with Ash again as they return to the Gym. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock, now as dolls, are sitting on a couch, unable to move. They notice another doll nearby as they realize that it Sabrina's mother. They are shocked as she reveals that Sabrina is still good. The roof opens as the Sabrina doll looks down upon them. Misty demands a battle and for them to change them back, but she doesn't want them to change. Ash returns and asks for another match. _

_Misty and Brock protest, but Ash is set to battle. Kadabra comes back out as Ash orders Haunter to go, but it disappears again. This time, there is no backing out as Ash freaks out. Ash falls to the floor in defeat, but Pikachu steps out to battle, even though Ash knows Pikachu is at a disadvantage. Pikachu wants to stand up for Ash as the battle begins. Pikachu uses Thunder Shock, but Kadabra Teleports to avoid it. It uses Psybeam to knock Pikachu back. _

_Pikachu gets back up and uses a Thunderbolt, hitting and roasting Kadabra. It seems like a win, but Kadabra uses Recover to heal. The battle seems to be against Ash, but suddenly, Haunter appears in front of Sabrina and laughs. The doll believes that it is unfair to pit two against one, but Sabrina's dad reappears and says that Haunter is playing on its own, not battling, so it is not against the rules. Haunter makes funny faces and even pulls out a bomb, exploding it in front of Sabrina. _

_The effort works as Sabrina cracks a smile, progressing to hysterical laughter. Sabrina's dad seems happy at Sabrina's breakthrough, but Ash is still unconvinced that he is her dad, making him angry. However, he notes that Haunter has helped Sabrina. Ash is still angry that he did not win, but Sabrina's dad points to Kadabra rolling on the floor laughing, since Sabrina and Kadabra are joined telepathically. Sabrina's doll disappears and drops Kadabra's Poké Ball, Misty and Brock returning to human form. _

_Sabrina's father declares Ash the winner. Ash and his friends leave Saffron City, Ash glancing at his new Marsh Badge. Haunter stays behind with Sabrina, and the group makes plans to head off to the next Gym in Celadon City. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is frozen in the pit being filled with cement, but they manage to get out and blast off._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash stated, "I'm glad that I defeated her as well. I didn't want you to be a doll forever." Misty blushed at that as did Ash. Ash whispered, "I also apologize for scaring you when I was a ghost. I thought it be fun to scare you." Misty turned mad as she pushed him lightly. She hissed, "Well, it wasn't you jerk!" Misty ran off, with tears in her eyes and Ash went chasing after her with Pikachu and Togepi on his heels.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this is the end of chapter 7! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Ash banged on Misty's bedroom door. She had locked herself in, pretty mad at Ash for scaring her at the Haunted Tower. Ash felt bad and he stated, "Mist, I'm sorry but I was merely joking! I didn't mean to scare you!" Misty huffed at this as Ash sighed sadly. Pikachu and Togepi caught up to him as he asked, "Aw, buddy… What am I gonna do? Misty won't listen to me." Pikachu answered, "Pika pika. Chu pika pi."

Ash perked up at this and questioned, "Talk about something funny?" Pikachu nodded and answered, "Pi." Ash thought for a few moments and then had a memory that even Misty laughed at from time to time. He said to Misty, "Remember when you caught Psyduck?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hypno's Naptime'_-

_Ash, Misty, and Brock had just arrived in HopHopHop Town. As they walking through the streets, a woman runs up to them yelling, "Arnold!" and gives Ash a big hug. Ash says to the woman that his name is Ash, not Arnold. The woman apologizes and says Ash looks like her son Arnold, who is one of the missing children. The woman explains that several children have gone missing and no one knows why. The woman shows them a wall with pictures of the missing children on it as Officer Jenny puts up a new picture. _

_Brock volunteers to find the missing children. Ash remembers his own mother and he volunteers as well. All of the missing children have been missing for three days. Ash and his friends go to the Pokémon Center and they start asking about them. Nurse Joy tells them that all of the Pokémon in the center have been losing their energy since three days ago. Officer Jenny's phone starts picking up some sleep waves as Pikachu starts falling asleep. Ash and his friends head off to find the source of the sleep waves. _

_Team Rocket is also looking for the source of the sleep waves. They are plotting to use it to put their boss to sleep so they can take a vacation. They start crying about how long it has been since they have had a vacation. Ash and his friends track the sleep waves to the top of a skyscraper. They go to the top of it on an elevator. They reach the top and find a mansion on top of the skyscraper. They run inside the mansion and find a group of adults and a podium, which a Drowzee and a Hypno are sitting on. _

_The adults explain that their old Drowzee evolved into a Hypno and they are using its sleep waves to fall asleep easier. A man explains that they are the Pokémon Lovers' Club and that they love Hypno the most. City life is hard on them and they were working hard to get their Drowzee to evolve so they could use its sleep waves to sleep better. However, Brock explains that Hypno's sleep waves are used mostly on Pokémon and when it tries to use them on people, it causes Pokémon to lose their energy._

_Also, the waves affect super sensitive kids. Misty is curious about the last part and she lets herself be hypnotized by Hypno. Hypno uses Hypnosis and Misty starts acting like a Seel. She then runs out of the mansion and into a park where all of the other hypnotized kids are, who are also acting like Pokémon. Brock explains that Hypno's waves are making the kids think they are Pokémon. Officer Jenny tries to wake them up, but it doesn't work. _

_The head of the club suggests that they try using Drowzee's sleep waves to counter Hypno's sleep waves. Back in the mansion, Drowzee's waves wake Misty up. Ash carries Drowzee into the park and Team Rocket appears. Jessie pulls out a mirror and tries to get Hypno to hypnotize itself. Ash throws a potted plant and breaks the mirror. Jessie then drops a net, picking up Drowzee and Hypno. James and Meowth ask Jessie why they didn't do this in the first place and Jessie replies, "We have to fill the half hour." _

_Staryu cuts the net and Pidgeotto blows Team Rocket away. Drowzee wakes up the children as the children's parents come in with Officer Jenny. The woman from the beginning of the episode comes up and thanks Ash for finding her son. They take Drowzee to the Pokémon Center and they cure the Pokémon their also. Nurse Joy notices a Psyduck is still holding its head. _

_Brock volunteers to take it, but then outside of the center, gives it to Misty because she is a water type Pokémon trainer. Misty drops one of her Poke Balls and Psyduck walks up to it and lets it be captured._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty groaned as she asked, "Aw, why did you have to go and bring up that headache…?" Ash laughed as he stated, "I thought you made a great Seel!" Misty blushed at that as Ash added, "Or what about the time we were at Suzy's?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokémon Fashion Flash'_-

_Ash, Misty, and Brock continue their travels and come to Scissor Street which is known as Breeder's Lane. Brock explains that the street is well known for its many salons and beauty parlors for Pokémon. Misty and Ash look at a poster outside one of the salons and it has a Koffing and an Ekans wearing many accessories. Debating whether or not to try to enter the Salon Roquet, there are customers in the salon, they are interrupted by Brock, who has found the place he was looking for. _

_Ash and Misty follow him to a store that's nearly empty and Brock suddenly becomes very nervous. Ash and Misty enter the store first and they are greeted by a woman's voice. Hearing the voice, Brock gets over his nervousness, and follows Ash and Misty into the store. They meet a Pokémon Breeder named Suzy, who is massaging a Chansey. Misty notices a Vulpix sleeping on a chair. She walks over to it, picks it up, and gives a big hug, saying how cute it is. _

_Vulpix is mad that Misty woke it up from its nap and burns her face with a Flamethrower attack. Brock, who has been very quiet until now, blurts out that he would like to become Suzy's pupil. Everyone is shocked, especially Suzy. Brock explains that Suzy is a famous breeder and is his idol. Later, Suzy serves Ash and his friends some tea and Brock gives Pikachu some food to eat. Suzy admires Pikachu's shiny coat and asks Brock if he made Pikachu's food. Brock says he did and Misty says it's his own recipe. _

_Vulpix walks over to Pikachu and sniffs at the bowl of Pokémon food Pikachu is eating. Pikachu offers some of it to Vulpix and it accepts it. This surprises Suzy, who explains that Vulpix usually only eats food that Suzy made herself. Misty mentions the flashy dressed Pokémon they saw at Salon Roquet. Suzy sighs and explains that ever since Salon Roquet opened up, people have stopped coming to Suzy's salon and have been focusing on making their Pokémon look good, not making their Pokémon happy. _

_Ash says that looking flashy is stupid and Misty says that even Pokémon like to dress up every once in a while. They start fighting over if it is more important to make your Pokémon happy or to make them look good. Ash jokingly suggests that if Misty thinks fashion is so important, she should take Psyduck to Salon Roquet. Misty thinks it's a great idea and takes Psyduck over to Salon Roquet at once, a move that Ash just laugh at and thinks will not work out. _

_After Misty leaves, Suzy doubts her ways, but Ash and Brock quickly tell her that she is doing the right thing. Brock suggests a way for Suzy to compete with Salon Roquet: combine style and substance. Soon, Suzy gives a lecture outside her store on Pokémon Breeding. She explains that after a Pokémon is hurt in battle, its trainer should give it a therapeutic massage, which she demonstrates on Pikachu. As Brock planned, the lecture draws away the crowd from the Salon Roquet. _

_As Suzy, Ash, and Brock explain how important it is to take care of your Pokémon, many of the people begin to doubt if they made a good choice by spending their money at Salon Roquet. Meanwhile, at Salon Roquet, Jessie tells Meowth to send in the next customer. Meowth says he and James are too busy counting the money they have made. He then notices that Misty is the only customer left. Team Rocket drags her in for a makeover._

_She protests that Psyduck was the one that needed a makeover, but she loves the bright and flashy costumes they put her in and she asks Jessie and James to continue. Meowth mentions how they may be able to kidnap Pikachu now and Misty realizes who the Salon Roquet stylists are. Misty yells that she will never tell Team Rocket anything, but James threatens to paint her face like frankinstein if she doesn't. Misty notices that Psyduck has gone missing and she yells for Psyduck. _

_Psyduck, it turns out, has gone back to Suzy's Salon, where it goes into a panic. Pikachu manages to translate that Misty is in trouble. Ash, Suzy, Brock, Pikachu, and Psyduck hurry to Salon Roquet where they find Team Rocket painting Misty to make her look like a clown. They are shocked when they see what Team Rocket has done to Misty. Team Rocket says they are doing important beauty research on her. Meowth, accidentally lets slips that they are trying to get information about Pikachu out of her. _

_Team Rocket offers a trade: Misty for Pikachu. Ash refuses and challenges them to a battle. Team Rocket pushes a button on a microphone and reveals their newest invention, The Salon Roquet Battling Stage. To start the battle, Jessie and James send out Ekans and Koffing, still in their crazy costumes. Ash sends out Pikachu and Brock sends out Geodude. Brock tells Geodude to use Seismic Toss and Geodude picks up Ekans, throws him into the air, and throws him back down into the ground. _

_Ekans turns the momentum into a spinning attack and rams into Pikachu. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunder Shock, but Ekans and Koffing's outfits block the attack. James orders Koffing to give Pikachu and Geodude a sludge makeover, which blinds Pikachu and Geodude. As Ekans and Koffing are about to end the battle, they trip over their costumes and get all tangled up. Meowth tries to help them, but he gets tangled up too. Suzy says if you focus on only outer beauty, strength will be lost. _

_She tells Vulpix to use Fire Spin, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. The crowd, seeing that inner beauty is stronger than outer beauty, start ripping off their Pokémon's flashy costumes and wiping off the makeup. Back at Suzy's salon, Suzy thanks Ash and his friends for helping her regain her confidence. She plans to leave her salon for a while and go on a journey to discover what it really means to be a Pokémon breeder. _

_She says Brock is the first person besides Suzy that Vulpix has trusted and asks Brock to take care of Vulpix for a while. Brock accepts and recieves Vulpix. Meanwhile, Misty still has her clownish makeup on and Ash has to hold back his laughter just from looking at her. It seems he did get the last laugh in the end. Soon, Ash and his friends are on their journey again and they wave good-bye to Suzy. Team Rocket runs past them, being chased by an angry mob of their former customers._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

By this time, Ash was cracking up as were the two Pokémon. Misty boomed, "It's not funny!" Ash chuckled and stated, "Mist, don't you get it? You didn't have to go to those three to become beautiful. You are already beautiful!" Hearing that, Misty was as red as her hair. Did Ash Ketchum just tell her that she was beautiful?

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoying this and I plan to do a brand new Pokémon story soon so stay tuned! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Misty was still in shock that Ash had just called her beautiful…so shocked that she hadn't opened her door to Ash just yet. Assuming that Misty was still upset, Ash continued with his memories. "What about the time we crossed that bridge," Ash brought up.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Bridge Bike Gang'_-

_Just leaving the Safari Zone, Ash, Misty, and Brock comes across a bridge which could be used as a shortcut to Sunny Town. They are about to walk across it when a guard, Norman, tells them that the bridge is open only to bikes. Misty complains that if Ash hadn't wrecked her bike, they could go across the bridge. Ash and his friends go to the Pokémon Center to think of a plan to get a bike. Nurse Joy is very worried and Brock asks her what's wrong. _

_Nurse Joy says she's worried about a sick Pokémon in Sunny Town. The Nurse Joy in Sunny Town asked Nurse Joy to deliver some medicine to Sunny Town, but Nurse Joy is too busy to deliver it. Ash and his friends volunteer to deliver the medicine, but they don't have bikes. Nurse Joy lends them some bikes that the Pokémon Center owns. Soon, Ash and his friends are racing across the bridge to Sunny Town. A bike gang approaches Ash and his friends. They try to escape, but they are surrounded. _

_Chopper, the leader of the gang, says that they want an introduction. Ash, Misty and Brock introduce themselves and run off. Then A female biker, Tyra, exclaims that "introduction" means Pokémon Battle. Brock couldn't resist flirting with her and he not only gets slapped, he gets rejected. Ash accepts and sends out Bulbasaur and Chopper sends out Golem. Golem KOs Bulbasaur by using Tackle. Ash sends out Charmander and Charmander sets Golem on fire by using Flamethrower and Ember. _

_When Golem uses Tackle, it begins rolling encased in flames. Everyone was scared to see the rolling ball of fire roll towards them and they run. Ash and Charmander couldn't help but laugh. Chopper recalls Golem, but the Poke Ball is very hot from Charmander's attacks. The other leader of the bike gang, Tyra, challenges Misty to a battle. Misty agrees and Tyra sends out Cloyster. Misty tries to sends out Starmie, but Psyduck pops out. Misty decides to give Psyduck a chance and tells it to use Tail Whip. _

_The attack fails and Tyra and the entire biker gang starts laughing hysterically. After a few rounds of this, Cloyster attacks Psyduck and Misty has lost the match. Team Rocket then appears and they say their motto. The biker gang treat Jessie and James like heroes because they used to be a part of a famous biker gang that raced up and down the bridge. Team Rocket and the biker gang attack Ash and his friends. The police quickly arrive and Team Rocket and the biker gang leave. _

_Officer Jenny offered to give Ash and his friends a ride, but then she said she had a job to do. Suddenly, the weather turned crazy and a storm came in. Meanwhile, Chopper and Tyra ask Team Rocket to ride through the storm on their unicycles. At the Sunny Town Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is getting worried because the sick Pokémon, a Shellder, is getting worse and Ash and his friends are nowhere in sight. On the bridge, a ship was passing by and the bridge raised up. _

_Ash is determined to get across the bridge because if he waited, it would be too late for the sick Shellder. Team Rocket tries to get across the up lifted bridge, but they land in the water. As the biker gang passes, they challenge Ash to another battle. Ash says he can't because he has to get to Sunny Town and deliver medicine for a sick Pokémon. The biker gang realize how brave Ash and his friends are for trying to bike through the storm. _

_The gang joins Ash and his friends to help them get to Sunny Town. They finally arrive at the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy immmediately gives the sick Shelder the medicine. The Shelder immediately heals. The biker gang's new heroes became "Awesome Ash" and "Mighty Misty". Brock tells Tyra she can call him honey and he gets slapped across the face._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty silently giggled at the memory. She couldn't believe that Ash was doing all of this just to cheer her up. She found it sweet. She thought, _'I'll let him in, he did say he was sorry. But I can't believe he thinks I'm beautiful.'_ She blushed again and by the time that she reached for the doorknob, Ash had found another memory. He stated, "Or the time we met Duplica."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Ditto's Mysterious Mansion'_-

_Ash, Misty, and Brock are walking along a path when it starts to rain. They take shelter from the rain inside a strange mansion. When they enter it, Pikachu starts playing with another Pikachu. Misty says the Pikachu looks cute and she picks it up. She freaks out because its face looks very weird. Brock thinks the Pikachu might be a new kind of Pikachu. Ash tries to catch it, but a girl that is dressed exactly like Ash stops him. The girl says her name is Duplica and that the strange Pikachu is her Ditto. _

_Ash reads Ditto's entry in the Pokédex and it says the only move Ditto can use is Transform. Ash thinks it's not a very good Pokémon and Duplica challenges Ash to a battle. Ash chooses Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur tries to attack with Razor Leaf, but Ditto transforms into Bulbasaur and uses Vine Whip, defeating Bulbasaur. Ash is surprised that he lost. Duplica takes Ash and his friends to a room filled with costumes. Duplica goes through a rack and comes out dressed as Nurse Joy. _

_She then goes through another rack and comes out dressed as Officer Jenny. Duplica explains that with all of these costumes, she can imitate anyone perfectly. Brock says that she doesn't have the adult charm of the people she's imitating. Duplica goes through a rack, comes out dressed as Misty, and imitates her perfectly. Ash is still upset that he lost to Duplica and Ditto. Ash wonders how he could have lost to a "fake". _

_Brock explains that when a Ditto transforms into another Pokémon, it copies that Pokémon's moves. Misty says that with Ditto, Duplica could be a Pokémon Master. Duplica says she doesn't want to be a Pokémon Master, she just wants to be a Ditto trainer and a star. A flashback happens and it shows Duplica and Ditto doing a performance for an audience. Duplica dresses up and imitates some Pokémon. _

_Duplica explains to Ash and his friends that the reason she started doing shows was because she loved to imitate Pokémon. Back in the flashback, Duplica asks for a volunteer Pokémon to come up from the audience. A Machoke comes up and Ditto transforms into it, but its face stays the same. A Voltorb comes up next and when Ditto transforms into it, it still has the same face. People from the audicene start to boo and yell that Ditto is a dumb Pokémon and can't transform right. _

_Ditto, transformed as Voltorb, gets mad and uses Self-destruct. Duplica says she stopped doing shows because people didn't want to see Ditto's messed up transformations, they want it done right. The lights in the mansion go out and a spotlight turns on on the stage. Team Rocket appears and says their motto. Ash claps, says the show is over, and tells them to go home. Jessie explains that there here to steal Ditto. Meowth grabs Ditto and Weezing uses Smog. _

_The room fills with smoke and when the smoke is gone, Team Rocket has disappeared. The scene cuts to Team Rocket who are in a small house. Team Rocket is celebrating because they have finally stolen a Pokémon. Jessie says that before they send to the boss, they should have some fun with its transformation powers. Jessie holds a picture to Ditto's face and asks Ditto to transform into what the person in the picture would look like as an adult. James looks at the picture and notices it's a picture of a boy. _

_Jessie says its a picture of her first boyfriend. Ditto transforms into the picture but it still has its own face. James and Meowth roll on the floor and laugh. Jessie slaps them in the face. She holds up a book with a picture of a Dratini on it and asks Ditto to transform into Dratini. Ditto transforms into the book, but still has its own face. Jessie says it had better get it right next time or she with turn Ditto into jelly. Ditto starts crying. _

_Back at the mansion, Ash and his friends are sitting in a circle around Duplica, who is crying. Misty tries to make Duplica feel better and tells her that Pidgeotto and Zubat are out looking for Ditto. Just then, Pidgeotto and Zubat return and they have found out where Ditto is. Duplica says she has a plan to get Ditto back. Back at the small house, Meowth suggests that Ditto should try to transform into something easier and tells Ditto to transform into himself. Ditto transforms into Meowth, but still has the same face. _

_Meowth says to Ditto that he had better get it right or he will regret it. Ditto rubs its eyes and it fixes its face. Ditto has finally learned to transform right! The lights go out and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Duplica are dressed in Team Rocket uniforms and they imitate the Team Rocket motto. Team Rocket is mad at them because they got the words wrong. Ash and Misty now understand why Team Rocket always says their motto, because it's fun. _

_Ash, his friends, and Duplica asks for Ditto back, but they can't tell Ditto and Meowth apart. Duplica starts crying and thanks Team Rocket for teaching Ditto how to transform right and it has become the Pokémon she has always hoped it would be. Team Rocket cries and they give one of the Meowth's to Duplica and they leave with the other. Duplica yells that they gave her Meowth and not her Ditto and she chases after them. Duplica throws Meowth at the Meowth balloon and Ditto bites Jessie's arm._

_It jumps down from the balloon. Duplica catches Ditto and James says it's time for Plan B. He pushes button and a cannon comes out from the bottom of the balloon. Ditto transforms into the cannon and fires at Team Rocket. Team Rocket goes blasting off again. Ditto transforms back into its regular self and gives Duplica a hug. It then transforms into a perfect copy of Pikachu. Ash says Ditto did a great job._

_He then asks Duplica which Pikachu is his. Duplica says he needs to keep training. At the mansion, Duplica puts up a sign that says the House of Imitate is re-open. Ash and his friends say goodbye to Duplica and Ditto and they leave. Ash says he wishes he could catch a Ditto because it's all of the Pokémon in one._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty smiled as she opened the door. Ash saw her and was about to apologize again but Misty hugged him first. She whispered, "You had me at _'you're already beautiful'_."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoying this and I plan to do a brand new Pokémon story soon so stay tuned! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

Ash smiled as he blushed at what he told Misty. He was glad that she was feeling better, though. Before Ash could ask if Misty wanted her hot chocolate that was waiting for them in the cafeteria; she asked, "Do you remember when we got lost on that snowy mountain?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Snow Way Out'_-

_As Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu continue on their journey, they come across a fork in the road. The trail to the right leads into a huge mountain. Ash's dense self decides to take the trail that goes into the mountain, and the others follow him. They then come across a very steep, snowy path that Misty claims they will need a ski-lift to get them to the top. Misty and Brock both want to turn around and go the other way, but Ash is different._

_He claims that a Pokémon Master always stays on course, no matter what the conditions, and that he won't let a little pile of snow stop him. The simple mountain they have stumbled upon turns out to be a huge mountain range. As the gang head up the trail through the mountain, with Misty and Brock wearing blankets (and are still freezing) because they are so cold, and Brock's compass is going crazy. He then figures out that the mountain has so much iron, it's throwing the needle off. _

_They then realize that if the compass doesn't work, it will be difficult to find their way. But Brock says that if the sun is up in the position it's in at 3:00, and according to his calculations... they're lost. Misty shouts at Ash to get them off the mountain, and he sends out his Pidgeotto to find a trail that will lead them off the mountain. Pidgeotto flies around and eventually finds one, and it flies back to Ash and his friends, and points them in the direction of the trail. They then follow Pidgeotto while it guides them. _

_James and Meowth hug each other because they are both freezing, but not Jessie- as it turns out she loves the snow. James can't believe it, and Jessie says that it brings back memories. She then can't believe that James and Meowth haven't ever had a "snowgasboard" (a reference to "Smorgasboard"). She says that it was one of the few memories of her wretched and poverty-stricken childhood. In a flashback of Jessie as a little girl, and her mother, Miyamoto, calls her inside for her Snowgasboard. _

_It contains: snow onagri with snow sauce, a sampler of sushi-snow rolls, snow potatoes with sour cream and for dessert: a bowl of her favorite snow pudding. Jessie reminisces about her happy experiences, as James and Meowth think she is joking. Jessie says that snow food is low in fat and it helped her maintain her self-proclaimed fabulous figure. She then reminisces further about snow potatoes mixed with soy sauce, and that only fresh snow will do. James and Meowth are grossed out. _

_James then says that they can head off Ash and his friends using the Meowth balloon. They then recite their motto. While reciting it, the balloon has drifted off and is now way up in the air. They chase after it without any luck. The black clouds enter the sky which could only mean one thing on a snowy mountain: a potential blizzard. They realize that the sky was clear just a little while ago and that the weather is totally unpredictable on this mountain. They know they have to get moving fast before a snow storm hits. _

_With Team Rocket, their balloon is almost out of sight. All of their food and supplies are on that balloon. Jessie starts to look at the snow and then tells them she can make snow rolls. James and Meowth don't want them, and Jessie wants to walk further to where the balloon is so she can get some soy sauce. Meowth says that he would rather have ketchup on his snow rolls. Back with Ash, Misty and Brock braving what used to be light snow has now turned into a full-on blizzard. _

_They start to contemplate setting up camp, but Ash, as diligent as ever, argues that the trail leading them out of the mountain is probably close by. Brock reminds him that the sun is going to set soon, and not even the bravest Pokémon Trainer would wander around in a snowstorm in the dark. Ash agrees, and as Brock says they should start to dig a cave, the snowstorm starts to intensify and the intense wind knocks Ash down, and he lets go of Pikachu and the Mouse Pokémon is blown away, completely out of sight. _

_Ash chases after Pikachu and Misty wants to stop Ash, but Brock stops her and the storm starts to intensify even more. As Ash walks through deep snow while repeatedly calling for Pikachu in the brutal snowstorm, he collapses. Then he hears something: Pikachu's voice. Ash calls back to Pikachu, Pikachu responds, and Ash follows the direction of Pikachu's voice. As he walks, he falls down a small cliff. He then hears Pikachu's voice close by. _

_He then sees the small yellow Pokémon and it is hanging by one arm from a wedge on a very high cliff. Ash tries to grab Pikachu, but it falls down the cliff, yet manages to grab onto another wedge. Ash thinks and comes up with a solution: Bulbasaur. He sends it out and it uses Vine Whip to grab Pikachu. But Pikachu cannot hold on and it falls down the cliff again. Bulbasaur acts fast and grabs Pikachu with its vines just in the nick of time. They pull Pikachu up to their level and Pikachu and Ash embrace. _

_Pikachu does a facial expression of Brock and in doing so, he reminds Ash that they need to get up the small cliff Ash fell down before and get back to Misty and Brock. He tries climbing up the cliff, but to no avail. He tries calling their names, but this doesn't work either. Ash then comes up with an idea to dig a snow cave. He then sends out Charmander and it uses Flamethrower to blast through the snow. _

_It does a good job of building the cave and then, Ash sends out Bulbasaur and Squirtle to help seal the cave off from the ferocious snowstorm. It takes them a while, but they do it. Ash then tries to figure out how to heat up the cave. Bulbasaur suggests to Charmander to make its tail flame more intense, and it does so. The scene transitions to Team Rocket inside an igloo. James wonders how they are going to survive, while Meowth holds a candle that blows out. _

_Jessie has 2 snow rolls in hand, and she proclaims it is dinner time. While Meowth lights another match, James asks if she has anything else to eat other than snow rolls. Jessie says it is the only thing, and she says it is good for them. James then says he is not in the mood for frozen food. Meowth then tells them that all they have left are burnt-out matches, and James says that if they use their imagination, they can pretend they are heating lamps and that will be enough to keep them warm. _

_Meowth then lights another match, and the camera moves in on him and the scene transitions. Meowth imagines himself bathing in a hot spring. James imagines himself sitting in a beach chair, on the beach, tanning. Jessie then imagines herself in thick clothing, sitting in a desert with heaters around her. Back to the igloo and Jessie is holding another lit match, which goes out, and she sees that James and Meowth have fallen asleep. She slaps them around and they wake up. _

_They then fall asleep again and she shouts at them to wake up, or they will freeze to death. She slaps them around some more. As the brutal snowstorm rages on, Ash is still in his cave where he and 4 of his Pokémon are staying. Ash wonders where Misty and Brock are and how they are doing. But there is a new problem: after a long time of keeping the others warm, Charmander's tail flame starts to weaken. Charmander is exhausted after it used up all of its flame._

_ Ash tells Charmander to get back into its Poke Ball, but it refuses, but Ash calls it back anyway, much to Charmander's shock. Ash then figures that the Pokémon should be warm inside their Poke Balls. So, he tells Bulbasaur and Squirtle back into their Poke Balls, and like Charmander, they refuse too. Ash calls them back anyway, much to their shock. Ash then attempts to call Pikachu back into its Poke Ball, but Pikachu refuses, and it clings onto Ash. _

_Ash is touched by Pikachu's gesture of trying to keep its Trainer warm and he accepts its decision. As the time passes, Ash and Pikachu are freezing cold, and Ash wonders if his other Pokémon are warm enough inside their Poke Balls. But now, the snowstorm has gotten so bad that a part of the snow wall has broken through. Ash runs over to the hole and sits in front of it, blocking the snow coming in, and Ash is already struggling to cope with the extremely intense cold weather. _

_Now that the situation has become this bad, Ash tells Pikachu to get inside its Poke Ball. Pikachu again refuses, worrying for Ash's safety and Ash assures Pikachu he will be okay, as long as he knows Pikachu will be safe. Finally, Ash orders Pikachu to get inside the Poke Ball. Pikachu refuses once more. Then, the rest of Ash's Pokémon- Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Pidgeotto- all free themselves from their Poke Balls and hold on to Ash. _

_Ash is so taken aback by his Pokémon's commitment to him that he is reduced to tears. He then looks at them and says, "You win. Guess we'll be cold... all together. That's right... We'll be cold all together." It is now morning and the harsh snowstorm has completely subsided. Charmander demolishes the snow wall with Flamethrower, and Ash looks upon the amazing view with his beloved Pokémon. He hears a voice calling him, he turns around, and it is Misty, Brock and his Onix. _

_He is very happy to see his friends again. Onix lifts Ash and his Pokémon up to his friends' level. They ask Ash how he survived the storm and he tells them about the cave he dug. Brock and Misty then reveal that Onix dug into an underground hot spring, and they were very comfortable there, much to Ash's extreme surprise. They then discover that the blizzard blew over Team Rocket's balloon, which is right next to them. _

_Brock says it is out of fuel, but he sends out his Vulpix, and has it use Flamethrower, and the balloon is now flyable. They then fly off over the mountain range. Back with Team Rocket, they are still pinching each other's cheeks, and they then see Ash and his friends in the Meowth balloon, and they chase after them. They then fall into a hot spring and are declined to move, they are very comfortable. Ash thinks he heard Team Rocket while the balloon files above._

_Then, they see a town ahead and are overjoyed. Meanwhile, Team Rocket discovers that the hot spring is too hot for them to sit in, but the weather is too cold for them to get out. "We're all washed up!" they say on a final note that ends the episode._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and stated, "Well, I did have to save Pikachu." "I just wish I had listened to my instincts," Misty replied, "I was worried about you." Ash was stunned about this and found himself blushing. Misty covered her mouth and quickly rephrased, "I mean, remember when you almost left Pikachu behind?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pikachu's Goodbye'_-

_Ash, Misty, and Brock were resting in the forest. Ash started to swing on vines, but he slammed into a tree. Pikachu came over to see if Ash was all right when it saw a small Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu ran after it and Misty and Brock followed them, only to see a whole clan of Pikachu with the small Pikachu in a clearing. Pikachu said hello but the wild Pikachu got scared and ran off. Pikachu started to walk away, but the small Pikachu came over and shook tails with it. Brock claimed it must have accepted Ash's Pikachu. _

_Ash ran toward them, yelling that he wants to be part of their group, but he scared them and they ran off. Later, Ash asks Brock and Misty why the Pikachu ran away. Brock tells him that he probably scared the Pikachu, because they were not used to human contact in the deep forest they were in. The small Pikachu, watching their conversation, fell into a river and Ash's Pikachu jumped in to save it. The Pikachu all started joining tails to save them and they succeeded. _

_Meanwhile, Team Rocket saw the Pikachu and decided that they would capture all of them for their Boss._ _At night, all of the Pikachu started singing their Pikachu chant. Ash and his friends watched and saw how happy Ash's Pikachu was. Ash was sad, but when asked what was wrong claimed it was nothing. He stayed up while Misty and Brock slept and saw Pikachu's face in the fire. He thought maybe Pikachu should be with its own kind. The fire finally went out, with the image of Pikachu running away. _

_Suddenly, the Pikachu screamed for help. Ash, Brock, and Misty went to investigate the noise immediately, only to find all the Pikachu captured in a net which was, as Jessie said, electric-proof. James shot a net at Ash and his friends, but they got out of it very easily. Team Rocket started sailing away with the Pikachu but Ash's Pikachu began chewing at the net and broke it. Ash and his friends held up the net they were captured in and the Pikachu jumped into it unharmed. _

_Ash's Pikachu bit a hole in the balloon and Team Rocket started "blasting off again". Ash started to walk away without Pikachu and Misty and Brock asked him why. He said Pikachu would be happier here. Pikachu started following but Ash yelled at it to stay behind. He ran away and remembered a lot about Pikachu, having a flashback of many memories of their previous adventures. Finally, Ash stopped and Misty and Brock caught up to him. _

_Behind Ash, his Pikachu shook tails with the small Pikachu and all the wild Pikachu started chanting. Pikachu ran into Ash's arms. Ash was so touched that he started to cry. The episode ended with Ash and Pikachu hugging, with the narrator saying that in their hearts, they know that they will face every challenge together._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash looked down, sadly. Pikachu sensed this and said a quiet, "Pika pi." Ash perked up at his electric buddy's chirp. "Sorry, buddy," Ash said, sadly. Misty stated, "You thought you were doing the best for Pikachu. Something I admire in you, Ash." Ash blushed yet again.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoying this! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Ash and Misty were now sitting in the room together, Pikachu and Togepi playing with each other. Seeing how Pikachu was taking such great care of the baby Pokémon got Ash to think about his mother and father. Ash developed a sad face as Misty picked up on this. She asked, softly, "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash barely lifted his head to see Misty's cerulean eyes staring at him. Those cerulean eyes…he couldn't deny them as he blushed. Quickly changing the subject, he more or less shrugged and admitted, "Not really. I'm just remembering the time we were at that dig with Gary."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon'_-

_Ash and his friends are walking in an area called Grandpa Canyon when they see a large group of people walking with picks and shovels. Gary appears and explains that he and the group are here for the Fossil Rush, because of a great 'Pokémon Discovery'. Ash resolves to join in, so as to embarrass Gary by finding a Fossil before he does. _

_Jigglypuff also appears, ready to sing, but the group leave without noticing it. Ash, Misty, and Brock soon find a large area of the canyon where many people, including Gary, are digging. However, they also stumble across Team Rocket, who reveals (accidentally) their plan to blow up the canyon and steal all the Fossils. _

_As Meowth lights the fuse, Ash runs up to Team Rocket, and sends out Squirtle in an attempt to put the flame out. __Squirtle, Pikachu and Ash chase the fuse, trying to put it out; Jessie, James, and Meowth (along with Arbok and Weezing) try to stop him. Team Rocket then fall and start rolling, resulting on a ball of people and Pokémon rolling into Ash._

_They land right beside the dynamite. As the fuse draws near to the dynamite, Pikachu panics and uses Thunder Shock, causing the dynamite to detonate. Ash, Pikachu, Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing are now trapped in an underground cave, and only Squirtle escapes from the rubble. _

_Hearing the explosion, Misty and Brock run to the pile of rubble and start digging out rock and soil with Squirtle. In the cave, Ash, Pikachu, Team Rocket, and their Pokémon begin arguing over whose fault it is that they're down there. The group is soon confronted by Fossil Pokémon that they do not recognize. _

_Ash checks his Pokedex, and the Pokémon are revealed to be Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. Jessie and James begin to speculate that the explosion must have awakened them from thousands of years of sleep. Regardless, Team Rocket begin to contemplate stealing the Pokémon for their boss._

_They attempt to catch them by throwing Poke Balls at the Fossil Pokémon. A Kabutops blocks the balls, and they are rebounded at Meowth. All of the Fossil Pokémon start approaching the group to attack, so Ash sends out his Charmeleon, but it refuses to help. A chase scene ensues, where the Fossil Pokémon are winning the chase. _

_Then, all of a sudden, the Pokémon run away deeper into the cave. Originally confused, the group soon realizes why the Pokémon ran off: an Aerodactyl swoops in, knocking over Charmeleon. Angry, Charmeleon tries to attack the Aerodactyl, but is knocked out before it gets a chance. _

_Aerodactyl then grabs onto Ash with its claws, and begins to fly towards the surface. Before the flying Pokémon can get too far, Pikachu and Charmeleon jump on board. Back above ground, Brock's Geodude had finally dug a hole through the rubble. The Aerodactyl flies out of the hole in the ground, dropping Pikachu and Charmeleon on its way out._

_It perches on a cliff with Ash still in hand. Charmeleon wants to battle the Aerodactyl as Aerodactyl had earlier annoyed him, but the Aerodactyl just taunts it. The anger this causes Charmeleon seems to make it evolve into Charizard. Ash is happy as he thinks that Charmeleon has evolved to rescue him._

_Ash then realizes he merely wants to battle Aerodactyl for his own pride and has no thought of rescuing Ash. Meanwhile, Misty sees Jigglypuff and tells it to sing to make Aerodactyl fall asleep. Jigglypuff agrees and quite happily sings, of course sending everyone in the canyon to sleep. Aerodactyl, now asleep, falls into the rubble, dropping Ash before falling. _

_However, Charizard manages to stay awake by covering its ears and catches the sleeping Ash before he hits the ground, but falls asleep anyway once landing on the ground. Jigglypuff, seeing everyone has fallen asleep, draws markings all over everyone's faces with its marker out of anger. _

_After awakening, Officer Jenny announces that the whole thing was a dream caused by Jigglypuff's song, although Ash knows it wasn't. As Ash and the gang leave, Ash reveals that he had found a Pokémon Egg at the site, causing the trio to fight playfully about who should get to raise and keep the Egg. _

_Brock takes the Egg and runs away, promising to "take good care of it", with Ash and Misty in tow. Meanwhile, Team Rocket and their Pokémon are still trapped in the cave, with the sleeping Fossil Pokémon only feet away._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty giggled as she remembered that. She stated, "I thought for sure that you would be a roasted meal for Aerodactyl." Ash sweat dropped and responded, "Not funny, Mist! I was taking care of those burns for at least a day and a half!" Pikachu started to laugh now as Togepi looked genuinely confused.

Ash wrapped his arm around Misty as she severely blushed when he looked at her. His chestnut eyes…she couldn't deny them as she was the one to blush this time. She looked at the baby Pokémon at her feet and brought Togepi into her arms. She joked, "Do you remember when we became parents?"

That joke nearly sent Ash out of his seat. He asked, freaking out, "What are you talking about?!" Misty giggled as she showed him Togepi.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Who Gets to Keep Togepi?'_-

_Ash and his friends are sitting in the Pokémon Center. While there, Ash gets a phone call from Professor Oak on the PC phone. He informs Ash that his Pokedex is now upgradeable. Ash uses a device within the PC to receive the upgrade. Ash, Misty, and Brock sit at a nearby table and begin to discuss the Pokémon that they wish would hatch out of the mysterious Egg that Ash found back at the Pokémon Fossil Canyon. _

_Naturally, they all say their favorite Pokémon; Misty wants a Water-type and Brock, a Rock-type. The discussion concludes and they leave the Pokémon Center. Just outside, they find the Team Rocket posing as Egg sellers. The three have a whole basketful of Eggs that look just like Ash's mysterious Egg. _

_Team Rocket tries to talk them into trading or buying one of their Eggs and when the group politely refuses, Jessie and Jame__s resort to throwing all of their fake Eggs in the air. The real Egg, that Brock was holding, gets stolen in the confusion caused by the multitude of lookalikes. Team Rocket runs out of sight, escaping with the real Egg! _

_Ash, Misty and Brock are stuck with a fake. Meanwhile, in Team Rocket's small hiding shack, Meowth takes care of the Egg. While it is in Meowth's possession, the Egg is lavished with attention and care. Meowth sleeps with it, sings to it and even eats with it, guarding it from anything he feels might damage or harm his new charge. _

_The three young adventurers follow a trail of broken red blue and green eggshells until they reach the shack in which Team Rocket is hiding. They decide to burst in, even though it may be dangerous to do so, and get the Egg back. Ash sends out Pidgeotto, Misty sends out Staryu and Brock sends out Geodude. _

_They all quickly explode into the shack, surprising Team Rocket. James sends out Weezing, who gives a Poison Gas attack, making Ash and others cough and gasp for breath. The person in possession of the Egg at this point is obscured by the gas. The characters all lunge for the little white Egg. __The Egg is tossed up and down frantically, much like in a game of football! _

_Through much controversy among the shack's occupants, Pikachu ends up with the Egg and gives it back to Ash. __At that moment the Egg begins to glow and break open, beginning to hatch. Misty, enthralled with this new event, jumps in, pushing everyone else out of the way to get a closer look at the hatching Pokémon. _

_She gets a hold of it, the Egg hatches, revealing a new, unidentified Pokémon. Ash and others are all surprised, especially Team Rocket, who instantly wants to steal it. Ash points his newly updated Pokedex at the Pokémon, identifying it as a Togepi. Togepi, unlike other Pokémon, will not bond with just anybody, to Ash's and Brock's disappointment. _

_To everyone's surprise, the baby Togepi chooses Misty! Because Misty is the first thing that the Pokémon saw after hatching, it thinks that Misty is its mother. This newly hatched Pokémon causes quite a fuss among the group. Ash feels that he should have it because he found it; Brock feels it should be his because he cared for it before Meowth._

_And Meowth wants it because he looked after it just before it hatched; Jessie and James both just want it! Meowth points out to them that his partners didn't do anything to help in Togepi's growth. Misty feels she should have it, as Togepi likes her best. They all decide to have a Pokémon tournament to determine who should have Togepi. _

_Meowth panics because he has no Pokémon, and goes and asks Jessie and James for theirs. They refuse, as he didn't let them participate in the tournament; Meowth then remembers that he is a Pokémon and decides to battle for himself. After the draw, the final match ends up being between Misty and Ash, in their first battle since Cerulean City. _

_Ash sends out Bulbasaur and Misty attempted to send out Staryu, but instead Psyduck popped out. Misty instructs Bulbasaur to attack Psyduck on the head to worsen its chronic headache, but Ash decides to use Bulbasaur for a different manner, and commands it to lick Psyduck on the head and tickle it until Psyduck went back in its Poké Ball. _

_Ash and Meowth battle, but it is cut short after one Thunderbolt by Pikachu. Thus, Ash is the winner of the tournament. Jessie and James drag a crisp, sobbing Meowth away. After the tournament, Togepi still doesn't want to go with Ash, or Brock, instead still choosing Misty. _

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash calmed down as Misty laughed at his reaction to his joke. Pikachu was doing the same as Ash mildly blushed both out of embarrassment and – out of a crush on Misty.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end chapter 11! Hope you guys enjoying this! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

As Misty was finally calm now and Ash was splitting a chocolate bar with her, he looked at her and saw a flashback of the past when Misty was in the princess festival. _'Gosh, she was so beautiful,'_ Ash thought. He quickly shook his head, not believing what he was thinking. He thought, _'Wait, did I just think Misty was beautiful? Well, I have been telling her that and it's more than true. She has those beautiful cerulean eyes…that beautiful fiery hair…'_

Ash found himself blushing at her yet again. He thought, _'Why am I thinking like this about Misty? She's just my best friend. Right…?'_ Misty noticed that Ash was lost in thought. She asked, "Ash, are you alright?" Ash snapped out of his thoughts and his blush grew a bit as he asked, "D-do you remember that princess festival that you and Jessie were in?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Princess versus Princess'_-

_Misty and Jessie are getting excited about The Princess Festival, a holiday with events, shopping sales and discounts, festivals, and games that are exclusively for women. The narrator explains this over Misty going on a shopping spree, making Ash, Brock, and even Pikachu carry her purchases. And both Misty and Jessie are shown enjoying the perks of The Princess Festival, which leads to Jessie capturing a Lickitung. Jessie then drags James and Meowth with her to do more shopping, where she encounters Misty. _

_The two fight over a piece of clothing, only to have another shopper grab it while they aren't looking. They quickly forget about it when an announcement is made over the store's intercom about the Queen of the Princess Festival contest. Jessie and Misty decide to enter, fueled by their desire for the prize; Pokémon Princess Dolls. The other prize is a picture with a movie star named Fiorello Cappucino, but they don't show interest in that. _

_At the competition, we see Fiorello as an announcer, and a line of pretty girls dressed in kimonos on a stage, including Jessie and Misty! The announcer then brings everyone's attention to the prize, a one of a kind set of Pokémon Princess Dolls. Fiorello, who is also an announcer for the competition, adds that he is part of the prize, too, causing uproar in the crowd. Then, a startling announcement is made; the contest isn't just a beauty pageant... it's a Pokémon battle competition! _

_The contestants are split into divisions, and they must use four Pokémon to battle. Misty then begs Ash and Brock to let her use their Pokémon for the contest. They reluctantly agree. Misty's team of four is Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Vulpix, and her Starmie. Then, Ash gets confused to why Misty wants to meet Fiorello, thinking Misty wants to win the contest to meet him. Misty explains that she just wants the dolls, because her sisters all had their own dolls sets._

_But she only got their hand-me-down dolls, which were broken by the time she got them. So she has always wanted a Pokémon doll set of her own. The next scene is a montage of Misty and Jessie winning several matches. During this scene, Jessie's team consists of Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. Misty and Jessie then face off in the finals, but not until after Jessie has a sad flashback. She talks about being a little girl, and how she, like Misty, never had a Pokémon Princess Doll of her own._

_She also explains that all the other little girls did. The story brings the emotional trio to tears, and James and Meowth give her support. When they're done with this, Misty and Jessie proceed with the match. Pikachu makes quick work of Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. At first, Jessie and James lose hope that she will win the contest, but then Meowth reminds her that she caught a Lickitung earlier, and the battle continues! Lickitung easily defeats Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Vulpix with Lick! _

_Then, when Misty tries to send out Staryu (Earlier, she said she planned on using her Starmie), but her Psyduck pops out instead! At first, Misty is in despair, thinking that she can never win now! But in an unexpected turn of events, Lickitung's attacks give Psyduck a headache, triggering its potent psychic powers! Misty then wins the match with Psyduck's Confusion, blasting off Team Rocket in the process! _

_In the end, Misty sends the dolls to the Cerulean Gym to make her sisters jealous. As for Team Rocket, James, Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, and Lickitung dressed up as Pokémon dolls to make her feel better. Jessie was moved to tears, and pretended to be a Pokémon doll along with them._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty blushed as she remembered what she looked like in the contest. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pink kimono. Misty stammered, "W-well, I did really want those dolls… I wanted to prove something to my sisters." "Which you did when we did that underwater ballet," Ash confirmed as he turned red.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Misty Mermaid'_-

_While in Viridian City, Misty's Horsea, swimming in a fountain looks ill. Brock suggests that it needs to find a bigger pool to swim in, and so, the gang decides to head for Misty's home town, Cerulean City. When they get there, they discover that Misty's sisters at the Cerulean Gym are having trouble attracting crowds to their performances and have advertised Misty to be in a new performance called the "Underwater Ballet." Misty is reluctant to be a part of this at first, but finally agrees after much begging from her sisters. _

_They then celebrate. The whole Gym fills up with people eager to see the show. Ash and Brock are sitting among the audience, and Ash is excited to see Misty. The show starts smoothly with Misty swimming with the water Pokémon. While Lily and Violet (in costume) are watching Team Rocket attacks them and replaces them to be the antagonists of the show. Daisy, who had been taking tickets, hears her cue on the pre-recorded voiceover and goes to change. Ash and Brock rush past them to help Misty. _

_Confused at this, Daisy hears banging on a nearby locker, and finds Lily and Violet bound and gagged. An underwater battle commences between Misty's and Ash's water Pokémon and Jessie's Arbok. Despite being outnumbered, Arbok is able to defend itself against Horsea, Seaking, Squirtle and Starmie. The battle continues and the audience is completely convinced that it's all part of the show and are practically enjoying it. Although Weezing floats to the surface, unable to be underwater. _

_Arbok dominates its opponents and rounds them up, looking to finish them off. As it looks like Arbok has won, Seel fights well against Arbok and eventually evolves into Dewgong to freeze Team Rocket in ice. After Misty and Brock pull out the Water Pokémon, Pikachu electrocutes the water, sending Jessie, James, and Arbok upwards, hitting Meowth and the balloon, sending them blasting off once more. The crowd goes wild, an obvious fact that they enjoyed the show. _

_Because of this, the Cerulean Gym is popular again. Before departing, Misty decides to leave Horsea in the Gym, and her sisters also borrow her Starmie. They also want Togepi and Pikachu as well, but Misty and Ash refuse to hand them over, but Misty offers to let them have Psyduck, which the sisters say they aren't that desperate for. After all that, Ash and his friends bid farewell to them. As they leave Cerulean City, Ash says that Misty was pretty amazing back there, but Misty reminds him that he still owes her a bike._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty now turned red as Ash whispered, "Gosh, you were gorgeous." Misty was as red as her hair and Ash was as red as his hat. Misty looked up at Ash as he looked down at her. They were cuddled up to the other and their lips were moving closer and closer…until the two finally shared a kiss…with a happy Pikachu and a confused Togepi watching.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this is the end of chapter 12! I hope you guys enjoyed this twist but there is more coming as we go into more memories and more romance between Ash and Misty! Please read and review! Always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ash and Misty finally broke out of their kiss, stunned at what had just happened. They…kissed… Ash blushed for he rather enjoyed it….as did Misty. Ash blushed as he stated, "Guess this means we're a couple now." Misty nodded, in total shock that this was happening. Misty asked, "So, when did you decide to kiss me?" Ash blushed as he admitted, "I wanted to kiss you ever since you helped me back at the Indigo Plateau after Richie defeated me." Misty smiled a bit.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Friends to the End'_-

_Ash is still upset that he lost his last match. He's been lying in his bed ever since, and his friends, mother, and Professor Oak are getting worried. Misty comments that he should be happy that he made it as far as he did and goes in to try to cheer him up. She offers to get him something to eat or take a walk, but he refuses. She tells him that she's only trying to help. They start to argue about how good a Trainer Ash really is when Professor Oak comes in. _

_He tells Ash that he should have trained Charizard better. Misty and Ash start an argument again. Pikachu, however, is having none of it, and he Thunder Shocks everyone in the room. Ritchie's next battle is about to begin. He sits in a locker room and talks to his Pokémon. The door opens and in walks Ash, Misty, and Brock. They wish him luck and the battle begins. Brief battles are shown where Zippo battles against Rhydon, Happy against Venomoth and a Spearow against a Tentacool. _

_Both Trainers are fairly equally matched and they are soon both down to their last Pokémon. Ritchie's opponent, Assunta, sends out Ivysaur and Ritchie sends out Sparky. As soon as he pops out, Sparky gets a beating by Ivysaur. None of his ThunderShocks are connecting. Ivysaur jumps into the air and unleashes a Solar Beam, hurling Sparky to the ground. Just as he gets up, he is hit by Ivysaur's Tackle. He struggles to get up again, but it is no use. Assunta wins. _

_Ritchie runs up to his Pikachu and makes sure he's OK. In the stands, Ash and his friends are disappointed. Later, Ash joins Ritchie near a lake. As their Pikachu play, they talk about their losses. Ritchie says that he would've trained harder if he'd known how tough the competition would be. He then comments on how losing is good for Trainers, and Ash realizes how much of a baby he was. He and Ritchie promise to become Pokémon Masters no matter what. Suddenly, both Pikachu fall into a hole. _

_Ritchie and Ash run over to see what happened, and they too fall into a hole. Team Rocket appear at the surface and laugh at them. Ash tries to climb up the side, but slips down. When he lands, the bottom falls out and he and Ritchie plummet another few feet. Team Rocket use a cage at the end of a fishing pole and pull both of their Pikachu out of the hole. They try to shock them, but James tells them that the bars absorb electricity. _

_They start to make their getaway when Ash and Ritchie rise out of the other hole, clinging to their Pidgeotto and Butterfree respectively. Ash sends out Bulbasaur, who tries to grab the cage with his vines. James sends Weezing for a Smog attack. Pidgeotto blows the gas back at Team Rocket with Gust and Ritchie sends out Zippo. After Bulbasaur frees Pikachu and Sparky with a Razor Leaf, Zippo ignites the gas with a Flamethrower. _

_As Team Rocket run around in pain, Ash has Pikachu and Sparky recharge the cage, he sends out Squirtle who extinguishes Team Rocket with Water Gun. Then Ash tosses the cage into their hands where it explodes, blasting Team Rocket into the air. As the sun sets, Ash and Ritchie congratulate each other. Brock and Misty run up and invite him and Ritchie to dinner, after which they'll go to the closing ceremonies. Later that night, the closing ceremonies begin. Everyone marches back in, waving. _

_Mr. Goodshow gives each and every one of them a special Pokémon League Badge for competing in the league. As this is going on, however, Team Rocket is digging a hole outside. They aim to dig under the field and steal the Pokémon. Back inside, the top three Trainers (who are shadowed) wave from the stage amid the cheers of the crowd. Team Rocket continues to dig as fireworks go off in the sky. Meowth listens at the ground above and tells Jessie and James to dig up. _

_Unfortunately for them, a huge bomb falls through. It goes off and Team Rocket is blasted off again. The next morning, all is quiet. Ash and Ritchie sit in the stands talking. Their Pikachu come running up to them and are warmly greeted. After Ash reminds him of their promise, Ritchie sets off. Ash remembers the highlights of the League games, all from when he saw Moltres at the opening ceremonies to when he lost to Ritchie. _

_He gazes at the sky then he looks over and sees his friends, mom, and Professor Oak. Smiling he asks Pikachu if he's ready to go back to Pallet Town. He runs over to his friends. His first adventure has now ended, but his next one is just about to begin._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash took Misty's hand in his as Misty laced their fingers together. Ash whispered, "And when you risked everything to save Togepi. I wanted it to be me, doing it for you." Misty was surprised by this as she remembered what happened during that adventure…

* * *

-Flashback: _'A Scare in the Air'_-

_Preparing to depart for Valencia Island, Ash and his friends are at a grocery store picking up supplies for their trip. Ash suggests walking, but Brock's guidebook says that it will only take a day traveling by blimp. While the blimp arrives, two men sponsor a contest where the winner gets a prize just by showing their store receipt to them. Ash shows his receipt, and wins a trip on the blimp. Unknown to the kids, Jessie and James have received an assignment from Giovanni to operate the blimp. _

_Ash and the others reach the blimp yard, where they see a broken down blimp. Two men approach them and ask if they are riding the blimp. They then tell them the blimp is haunted and full of ghosts. At this point, Jessie and James enter the blimp. Once on board, Ash and the others notice how broken down the blimp truly is. At the same time, Meowth is fixing dinner, while Jessie and James act as waiters. During some turbulence, Ash complains about the ride. _

_Jessie and James ask Meowth who's flying the blimp. They realize that nobody was flying the blimp. Realizing this, Jessie and James attempt to pilot the blimp, but instead fly it into a big storm. Suddenly, Misty notices that Togepi is missing. They set out to find it, while Team Rocket starts looking for the twerps. When Ash and the others reach the inflated portion of the blimp, they encounter what they believe to be a ghost. As it turns out, the ghost is actually Jigglypuff. _

_Eventually, Ash and friends meet up with Team Rocket, and begin a Pokémon battle. At one point, Brock's Geodude throws James's Weezing through the blimp and it starts ripping apart. While this is happening, Misty finally spots Togepi on a high ledge. Ash uses Bulbasaur to grab Togepi from the ledge. While trying to rescue Togepi, Team Rocket attempts to steal Pikachu. Their plan is thwarted when the blimp hits a pocket of turbulence and they fall out of the blimp. _

_Using fabric from the blimp, Meowth makes a parachute. However, Jigglypuff lands on top of it and starts to sing. They fall asleep, and Meowth lets go of the fabric, causing the trio to fall into the ocean. Now in control of the blimp, Ash and the others try to land it. Using their Pokémon, they are able to steer the blimp and crash land it on Valencia Island. Now safely on land, they continue to Professor Ivy's lab to obtain the GS Ball._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty blushed at this as Ash whispered, "You really scared me." Misty apologized, her voice barely a whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the delay but I hope to do a special Thanksgiving Day chapter so stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

Ash nervously twirled his thumbs as he seriously started to remember two things about what happened in the Orange Islands. He asked, "Was anything between you and Danny?" Misty perked up as she started to remember their encounter with Danny.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Navel Maneuvers'_-

_Ash and his friends spot Navel Island, the home of the second Orange League Gym and the Sea Ruby Badge. They touch down on the beach near a very quiet village, but the Gym is nowhere to be found. A man approaches on a sailboat, introducing himself as Danny and immediately appealing to Misty, shocking Ash and Tracey. Meanwhile, Team Rocket spots them from their Magikarp Submarine. Misty notes Danny's large backpack and contrasts it to Ash's lack of preparation, which begins an argument. _

_Danny notes that they are close, but Misty calls Ash a little kid, which irritates Ash. Tracey thinks Danny is another Trainer seeking the Gym Badge. They approach the Navel Gym gate, and Ash opens it. Inside, there is a cable car and a trail leading up the mountain. Pikachu points at a sign that gives instructions. It declares that challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokémon or risk disqualification, while spectators can use the cable car. _

_Danny also climbs along, moving at a seemingly easy pace while Ash is struggling with both the exertion and a slight fear of heights. At one point, Misty and Tracey pass via the cable car, and Misty calls to Danny. This irritates and distracts Ash, which causes him to slip and fall down. He grabs a ledge and attempts to call out Bulbasaur, but Danny reminds him of the rule. Ash puts the Poké Ball back and manages to climb back up. Ash takes a rest, exhausted, while Pikachu and Danny enjoy the mountain air. _

_Ash thanks Danny for the warning. Suddenly, Team Rocket grabs Pikachu with a suction cup and attempts to pull it to their balloon. Ash grabs Pikachu and Danny removes the suction cup, cutting off Team Rocket's motto. They launch another plug, but Danny attaches it to a rock, which flies back and ruptures the balloon, sending it flying into the clouds. The balloon runs into a water geyser, which sends the balloon flying even higher. Ash and Danny continue hiking up, the weather turning to snow. _

_Ash shivers while Danny seems unaffected. Pikachu collapses from the cold and Ash runs to Pikachu, taking off his vest and wrapping Pikachu and holding it closer. Danny watches with admiration as Ash and Pikachu press forward. At the summit, Misty and Tracey are waiting, wrapped in blankets. Ash and Danny arrive, and they run to meet. Misty runs past Ash to Danny, offering to share her blanket. Danny reveals to everyone that he is the Gym Leader since nobody was at the top when Misty and Tracey arrived. _

_Danny announces that the match is composed of three rounds, and two of three wins. The first test is to freeze a hot water geyser. Danny uses Nidoqueen while Ash summons Lapras. Both Pokémon fire Ice Beam attacks at the geysers. While Lapras makes steady progress, Nidoqueen is much faster and freezes the geyser first, winning the round. Lapras manages to complete the task but winds up exhausted. The second round is to carve the ice into a sled with three Pokémon. _

_Ash sends out Pikachu, Bulbasaur and surprisingly Charizard. Misty and Tracey know that Charizard won't obey. Danny uses Machoke, Scyther and Nidoqueen. Danny's team uses brute force to make adequate progress while Charizard loafs around. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and Pikachu's Thunderbolt are not as effective, putting them behind while Ash tries to get Charizard to work. Charizard uses Flamethrower on Ash before using four more to perfectly carve the sled and win the round. _

_The final round is to race down the mountain to the beach goal line. Danny puts Geodude, Electrode and Scyther into his sled while Ash rides with Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. When the light turns green, both teams race down as fast as possible while Misty and Tracey use the cable car. Danny's Scyther steers his sled while Ash uses Bulbasaur's vines to steer, although Ash spins out of control. Danny watches and speeds ahead expertly, but runs into Team Rocket's pit trap. _

_Ash notices and stops the sled to help. Danny knows it's a trap as Team Rocket reveals themselves. Meowth activates another switch as both teams fall into a larger pit trap. Team Rocket takes Pikachu and tries to escape. Bulbasaur uses its vines to get Ash and Danny out, and the Pokémon create snowballs, with Geodude launching them. Scyther loads Electrode onto a plank as everyone else propels it to the balloon. Pikachu gets clear of the balloon as Danny orders Electrode to use Explosion._

_That destroys the balloon and send Team Rocket blasting off again. They restart the race and launch when the sun comes out from behind a cloud. Both teams race down, as Misty and Tracey wait. The terrain changes from snow to rock. Ash's sled picks up too much speed and barely misses a large rock, causing the craft to cut through trees. Danny closes in on the finish line, but Ash soars through the sky and catches up with Danny. _

_The landing causes Ash's sled to shrink in size, and the lighter sled allows Ash to pull forward and win the race, crashing into the ocean. Danny congratulates Ash and hands him the Sea Ruby Badge. Ash accepts it with excitement. Misty and Tracey are glad that Ash won, but Misty is also partially upset that Danny lost. Ash and co. get back on Lapras and leave Navel Island._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty shook her head and answered, "No, there was nothing between Danny and me. I just thought he was sweet." "Oh," was all Ash could say sadly. Misty saw this as she asked, "What's the matter, sweetie?" Ash answered, sadly, "I was just thinking about Rudy." Misty perked up at this. She knew that was coming…

* * *

-Flashback: _'Misty Meets Her Match'_-

_Getting a ferry from Trovitopolis, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Tracey are finally going to make it to Trovita Island, which is surrounded by whirlpools and huge spiked rocks. Ash is determined to get his third Orange League Gym Badge. Suddenly, Pikachu spots a little girl and a Seel caught in the strong current, crying for help. Misty jumps into action by sending out Staryu and then swims down to rescue the girl. Ash joins in by sending out Lapras and helping Misty bring the girl over to the island. _

_Meanwhile, a young man has been watching the whole thing, and is impressed by Misty's actions. Team Rocket is not too far behind and their submarine gets caught in one of the whirlpools. While riding Lapras the rest of the way to Trovita Island, Ash and Misty ask the girl what she was doing out on the current. The girl, who introduces herself as Mahri, says that she and her Seel were just playing when the current sucked them in. Misty then tells Mahri to always be careful next time she goes swimming. _

_As Lapras and the ship both arrive in port, the young man, who later introduces himself as Rudy, arrives to embrace Mahri, who is revealed to be his sister, and thank Misty for rescuing her by offering plenty of flowers. Rudy hands Togepi to Ash, and then dances with Misty. He compliments the young Water-type Pokémon Trainer on her daring rescue of Mahri, and asks if she could train the other Pokémon Trainers at his Gym. Misty and Ash are both awestruck that Rudy is the Trovita Island Gym Leader. _

_Ash wastes no time in challenging Rudy. After a war of words, Rudy tells Ash that if he wants to challenge him, he has to pass a small attack test. The group head off to Rudy's speedboat, and Ash must knock down all the targets in order to challenge Rudy. Ash is successful with Pikachu on the first target, but Rudy is too preoccupied with looking at Misty instead of paying attention. Ash sends out Charizard. Ash, Pikachu and Tracey manage to dodge a Flamethrower, but Misty isn't as lucky, and she gets blasted. _

_Ash quickly returns Charizard, apologizes to Misty and continues. Team Rocket show up again, meanwhile, Ash sees another target appear in front of them, and Squirtle destroys it with a Water Gun, causing a tree to fall and send Team Rocket flying. Ash then has an easy time using Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur to destroy the remaining targets, and eventually passes the test. As night falls, Rudy schedules the Gym battle for tomorrow, and invites Misty to join him and Mahri for dinner._

_And that leaves Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey high and dry. A few minutes later, Ash is talking to Professor Oak on the telephone, and Oak wishes Ash good luck in his match with Rudy tomorrow. Tracey then butts in and shows Oak his latest Pokémon sketches; while Ash and Pikachu sit down to eat a takeaway meal. Meanwhile, Rudy, Mahri, and Misty finish an exquisite dinner and head down to the Gym to see Rudy's Pokémon working out by dancing to music as a way of improving their skills. _

_Rudy and Misty get out on the dance floor, shortly followed by Mahri and Togepi. Rudy asks Misty if she would stay with him and Mahri forever. She was given food for thought by those words, Misty stops dancing to think about it; while Rudy tells her to make her decision after the match tomorrow. The next morning, Ash and Rudy are both ready to battle each other on top of one of the island's huge spikes. The spectators, Misty, Togepi, Tracey, and Mahri included, watch from a hot-air balloon._

_One of Rudy's friends does commentary while riding a Pidgeot. As the match begins, Ash sends out Pikachu, and Rudy sends out Electabuzz, since both are Electric-type Pokémon. Pikachu tries to take down Electabuzz with a Thunderbolt and a Quick Attack, but Electabuzz defeats Pikachu with a ThunderPunch, giving the first victory to Rudy. Meanwhile, Mahri asks Misty what Rudy said to her last night. Misty uneasily answers that it was nothing important but she's still thinking about the offer from Rudy. _

_For the next round, both Trainers will use Grass-type Pokémon, so Ash sends out Bulbasaur, and Rudy sends out Exeggutor, and asks for some music. Exeggutor easily avoids Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf attack by dancing to avoid the leaves, then knocks Bulbasaur down with an Egg Bomb. As it looks like Exeggutor is about to deliver the finishing blow, Ash quickly orders Bulbasaur to use Sleep Powder, which successfully puts Exeggutor to sleep, as well as cause it to fall off the cliff._

_And in the process, it knocks Team Rocket back down into the sea below. Bulbasaur rescues Exeggutor with its vines and the second victory goes to Ash. Now, in the third and final round, Water Pokémon will be used, so Ash sends out Squirtle, and Rudy sends out Starmie, as well as dedicating the final victory to Misty. Squirtle and Starmie both attack each other with Water Guns, and Rudy quickly plays some more music, causing Starmie to spin so much, it uses a Thunderbolt attack to knock Squirtle into submission._

_Thus, this leaves Ash horrified. After thinking over the chance of a lifetime from Rudy, Misty finally makes her choice: she yells at Ash to win since he can release Squirtle's hidden power. Mahri is shocked, while Rudy loses his confidence after hearing Misty's words. Ash orders Squirtle to fight back. Squirtle escapes the Thunderbolt with another Water Gun, Withdraws inside its shell as it's about to fall off the cliff, then releases huge jets of water from its shell to fly back onto the battlefield. _

_Misty realizes that Squirtle has now learned Hydro Pump! Squirtle uses its new attack and a Skull Bash to defeat Starmie, giving the final victory to Ash, who celebrates by dancing with Squirtle and Pikachu about how they need one more Badge to get into the Orange League. As the sun sets, Ash receives his Spike Shell Badge from Rudy, who also offers Misty one more bunch of flowers. _

_Rudy is now convinced that Misty wants Ash, who doesn't seem to have a clue about it. And so, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi board Lapras and sail off into the sunset._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty looked up at Ash, who wasn't looking at her at the moment. Misty lifted up his chin as she kissed Ash. Ash was surprised but the time he could react, Misty broke it. She stated, "I came to my senses and knew that I wanted you…not Danny or Rudy." Ash blushed at this as Pikachu smiled at the sight.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, this is the end of chapter 14! Hope you guys like this special edition and chapter! Happy Thanksgiving to all! Love you, TimPrime1 and…_

_Timmy Turner: *rushes in* Am, we've got trouble! We have to go!_

_AK1028: Right! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! *runs out with Timmy Turner, turning off the lights*_


	15. Chapter 15

Misty stated, "You know, there were many times you impressed me with how much you love your Pokémon." Ash blushed at that as Misty continued, "But the best moment that stuck out in my head was when that Poliwrath froze Charizard."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Charizard Chills'_-

_The episode begins with Ash, Misty, and Tracey riding on Lapras when they are almost run down by a boat owned by a boy named Tad. Misty angrily gets the boy to apologize for almost hitting Togepi. Tad apologizes and proceeds to call Misty "pretty". Tad knows Ash from his victory over Rudy of the Trovita Gym. On Tad's boat the gang is told by Tad that he is also trying to get into the "Pokémon League" and that he had been after Ash had battled for his Badge and that Ash had used pure power to win. _

_Misty comments that Ash does not have any skill. Tad challenges Ash to a battle claiming that he likes to challenge people who know what they're doing. Misty, however, jokes about this by pretending not to see Ash while Tad describes him. They then set a course toward Cleopatra Island which they presume to be deserted. Team Rocket however is on the island fixing up some sort of machine and spot "the twerps". Tad and Ash begin their battle with Ash choosing Pikachu and Tad choosing Poliwrath._

_And this Poliwrath is wearing a golden belt that it won from Tad's local town for being the "most powerful" Pokémon there. Misty and Tracey are puzzled by this choice but Ash is none the less confident. He orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Poliwrath immediately uses Double Team to avoid it. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack to get rid of the illusory Poliwrath. As Pikachu gets rid of the last one it uses its tail to shock Poliwrath however despite this Poliwrath seems undamaged. _

_Poliwrath quickly uses Hypnosis followed by Water Gun to defeat Pikachu. Tracey explains that Tad let Pikachu use its power up so that when Poliwrath used its own power, it can easily defeat Pikachu. Tad cryptically tells the gang that his Poliwrath is at a higher level than Pikachu was. Ash, not very phased by Pikachu's defeat, tries to match power with power and uses Charizard, much to the horror of Misty and Tracey. Charizard appears and looks ready to battle. _

_Ash comments that he can handle Charizard but Charizard in turn, like normal, Flamethrowers Ash. Tad notices this and asks Ash if he is sure about the choice, Ash says he is but it proves to be a big mistake as Charizard flies off on its own. Charizard does nothing that Ash tells it and flies around trying to get Poliwrath with a Flamethrower and fails every time. Tad explains to Ash that Charizard may be powerful but he is unable to control it. _

_The match comes to an abrupt end when Poliwrath narrowly misses with its Water Gun on Charizard's tail and instead unleashes a powerful Ice Beam. It hits Charizard who is locked in a cage of ice all over, save for its tail. Tad recalls Poliwrath but promises Ash a rematch once he learns how to handle Charizard. Tad leaves with Charizard freezing and Ash seething from the defeat. Team Rocket watches the match noting that they know how it feels but they are determined none the less to get Pikachu. _

_Later that night, Ash is up trying to warm up Charizard from the ice cage, by rubbing Charizard's hide until his hands are literally red and raw. He is helped by Pikachu for a while. Ash tries hard to make sure that Charizard does not freeze and eventually it wakes up. However Charizard panics when it notices its tail, and eventually gets knocked out once again. Misty and Tracey, meanwhile, are away for fire wood but come back soon enough and notice the disturbance. _

_Ash and Misty continue to rub Charizard's back and neck while Tracey checks its temperature. It is still very cold and Tracey gets some fire wood and Misty gets a blanket. Ash notices that his hands are raw. He does not care, however, and continues rubbing, wanting to help Charizard heat up. Charizard once again wakes up and tries a Flamethrower. However, it does not work. Ash tries to get Charizard to calm down, even going as far as to let Charizard use its Flamethrower on him when he's feeling better. _

_Charizard finally surrenders and agrees to let Ash help it unhindered. Ash talks to Charizard while rubbing, reminiscing that Ash has had Charizard since he was a Charmander and then when it evolved into Charmeleon. Ash admits he's not the best Trainer and makes a lot of mistakes but he's always trying to get better and hopes that one day Charizard and him will battle side by side. Charizard lies there listening to Ash's kind words and remembers how when it was a Charmander._

_Ash saved its life when it was abandoned in a rainstorm by its Trainer. It then remembers the good times it shared with Ash when it was still a Charmander and then how, despite evolving into Charmeleon and Charizard and growing increasingly disobedient Ash has still never given up on it. Meanwhile Misty and Tracey have lit up a few more fires and they and Pikachu help to rub Charizard to make him better. This continues all the night._

_ In the morning Charizard wakes up to find Ash sleeping on him from last night and moves away from him without waking him. Ash and then gang awaken to a roar that comes from Charizard who shows Ash his tail flame which is just as strong as normal. The gang is overjoyed to find that the rubbing worked on the Lizard Pokémon. However, Team Rocket attacks by causing an explosion that lets them trap Pikachu inside a giant drill machine. Tad also notices this and rushes to where the explosion came from. _

_Tad rejoins the group just as Team Rocket says their motto. Pikachu is trapped in a shock proof box making his attacks useless. Team Rocket soon makes their getaway by digging a tunnel. Just as Ash tries to pursue them, Charizard flies alongside Ash and gives him a lift on his back. They fly after Pikachu through the tunnel until they come to the other end near a beach. Charizard uses its feet to grab the machine before it can go any further and pulls it back up the hill. _

_Charizard attempts to burn the drill but Ash stops him to prevent him from burning Pikachu. Instead Charizard crushes the drill with his foot and then bites the box containing Pikachu, destroying it. Pikachu is returned to Ash but Team Rocket is not done yet. They bring out some drill weaponry and attempt to slice Ash, Pikachu and Charizard. Pikachu and Ash are knocked out, and seeing his master in danger, Charizard learns Dragon Rage. This attack destroys Team Rocket's machine and sends them blasting off once again. _

_Tad, Misty and Tracey finally find Ash and his Pokémon. Ash agrees to a rematch with Poliwrath to Charizard. Back on the beach, Tad sends out Poliwrath while Ash uses Charizard and the battle begins. Poliwrath starts with a Water Gun but Charizard is able to dodge after finally obeying an order from Ash. It flies around for a few seconds before unleashing an Ember; it sends multiple streams of fire toward Poliwrath. However Poliwrath counters with another Water Gun by spinning on the spot dousing the flames. _

_Seeing an opportunity Charizard tries a Take Down but Poliwrath counters again by catching its leg before it hits. Poliwrath then unleashes another Ice Beam but Charizard successfully evades by flying toward the sky. Poliwrath then tries a Body Slam on Charizard but it misses by Charizard doing a spinning maneuver and Poliwrath is knocked into the air. Charizard carries it up to the sky and then does its dreaded Seismic Toss on Poliwrath, winning the match for Charizard and Ash. _

_Ash hugs Charizard and Tad recalls Poliwrath. Over the sunset the gang waves goodbye to Tad with Charizard still out of its Poke Ball. Ash jumps into the air claiming that nobody will be able to beat him but accidentally knocks Charizard off balance while it is scratching itself with its leg. Getting angry, Charizard unleashes a Flamethrower at Ash, Misty and Tracey. Misty and Tracey in turn tell him not to get Charizard angry, he says not to worry and that he could take the heat._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash blushed at this as Misty added, "Plus, when that Stun Spore paralyzed you and Tracey, I was really scared." Ash asked, sticking out his tongue a bit, "You had to bring that up?" Misty giggled at that.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Stun Spore Detour'_-

_While staying at another island, Ash and Pikachu prepare for the Orange League. However, their preparation does not go well. Walking up to Tracey, who was examining "the most beautiful Vileplume he had seen", to ask for assistance, Ash trips, knocking both him and Tracey into Vileplume's head opening. The two try to struggle free, but Vileplume uses a point-blank Stun Spore on them. Pikachu, unaffected, races back to their cabin for help. _

_At the cabin, Misty is struggling to help cure Ash and Tracey - they have no first aid aside from band aids, and the nearest Pokémon Center is on another island. However, Tracey, in his weakened state, manages to get Misty to look in Ash's Pokedex for advice - and finds that Salveyo weed has the ability to cure Vileplume's Stun Spore, and they are found on lake bottoms with Poliwag wherever Vileplume are found. Leaving Pikachu to take care of Ash and Tracey, Misty and Togepi set out to find the Salveyo weed. _

_Meanwhile, at another cabin, James and Meowth have offered Jessie an apple to help cheer Jessie up - it is then revealed that Jessie had also been a victim to Vileplume's Stun Spore, caused when Jessie dove headfirst into a field of flowers right into Vileplume's head opening. James quickly recalls that Salveyo weed can help cure her, which Jessie quickly admonishes James for. James and Meowth set off to find the Salveyo weed, but manage to find a Poliwag. _

_However, their way of coercing the Poliwag to help them makes Poliwag run away in fear. At the same time, Misty, having searched several lakes, has not found the Salveyo weed, when Poliwag appears. Poliwag warms up to Misty just as James and Meowth appear. James and Meowth demand the Poliwag, but Misty, seeing that Poliwag is hiding behind her, refuse. Seeing that Misty is outnumbered, James and Meowth proposition a battle, which Misty accepts. _

_The battle does not go well for Team Rocket - Victreebel is juggled by Goldeen's Horn Attacks repeatedly, Staryu cuts through Weezing's Smog with Double-Edge, and Meowth's attack manages to land on Psyduck's head, causing Psyduck to unleash the headache-induced Confusion. Misty, who had managed to ask for Poliwag's help, walks away with Poliwag in tow. Later, Poliwag has managed to get them the Salveyo weed that they need. Though Misty tries to say her thanks and leave, Poliwag is adamant that it follow her. _

_As they walk back together, Misty tells Poliwag of how it can meet Ash, Tracey, and all of their Pokémon when they are cured. Encountering a series of items on the ground (including; make-up, food, dresses), Misty ignores them (with Ash and Tracey's health as a priority), causing James and Meowth to wonder why Misty had not fallen for their four straight pitfalls, James then realizes that they shouldn't have guessed on what Jessie would have stopped for. _

_A last ditch effort to take the Salveyo weed from Misty (with James disguised as an old lady with Meowth as the baby) is also met with failure, though Misty leaves some of their Salveyo weed for Team Rocket after Team Rocket is knocked off a cliff by Poliwag. James and Meowth are surprised that Misty would leave some of her Salveyo weed for them, but nevertheless takes it to help Jessie recover. Later, both parties have recovered, and Jessie, surmising that Ash and Tracey are still sick._

_She decides to make their move in stealing Pikachu while they are still out. Ash and company's reverie is stopped by Arbok crashing through the cabin. As Jessie presses on her attack (without James' and Meowth's support), Pikachu, in self-defense, lands a Thunder Shock on Arbok and Jessie, paralyzing them yet again. Not wanting another conflict, James and Meowth quickly cart Jessie and Arbok off. The day ends with Misty having a new friend and a new team member in Poliwag._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty confessed, "Although, I did wanna kiss you after that. I was feeling shaken up." "From what," Ash asked, raising an eyebrow. "From when you saved the world," Misty answered, truthfully.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 15! Hope you guys are enjoying this! But I have a problem! Jorgen Von Strangle wants to challenge me for the right to lead Kids Network Studios. He's not gonna win so stay tuned for the battle! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

-Flashback: _'Pokémon 2000'_-

_Shamouti Prophecy - **Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. **_

_**O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. **__**Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.** Lawrence III, a wealthy collector of the world's most valuable antiques, wishes to make his collection complete by catching the three legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. _

_Any one of them would be a priceless addition to Lawrence's collection, but he aims to capture the three in order to capture the fourth and most powerful bird, Lugia. Using his giant flying aircraft, Lawrence attacks the Fire Island, home to Moltres and captures the firebird. _

_However, as Lawrence begins to follow the prophecy, the world's climate begins to be affected. __Somewhere in the Orange Islands, Ash, Misty and Tracey are traveling to their next island destination on board a boat owned by a woman named Maren. Team Rocket as usual follow in their submarine. _

_Suddenly, both parties are struck by a sea storm and dragged across the ocean to the middle of the Orange Islands, where they arrive at Shamouti Island. The weather is also going wrong at Pallet Town, as witnessed by Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum. The trio and their Pokémon meet the islanders of Shamouti._

_The islanders are celebrating their annual Legend Festival following the prophecy's tale - a Chosen One shall help Lugia to save the world and calm the legendary birds. Maren's friend, Carol was once the Festival Maiden, but now her younger rebellious sister Melody takes on the role with some reluctance._

_That is until she meets Ash and kisses him, angering Misty. __During the festival ceremony, Melody explains Ash's role as Chosen One. He must venture out to the islands of the legendary birds and collects three glass orbs that represent the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning, bring them back to Shamouti's shrine._

_That's where Melody will play a wonderful tune (similar to the cry of Lugia) which will end the festival. Ash heads out immediately, with Maren and Pikachu going with him. Pikachu seems to be the only one who realizes the seriousness of the weather and leads Ash to the location of the Fire Sphere on Fire Island._

_That's after Maren's boat crashes onto its shores. Team Rocket, Misty, Tracey and Melody show up later on, but the island is visited by Zapdos. Pikachu and Zapdos communicate using electrical attacks, Zapdos explaining he shall claim the island for his own. Lawrence's ship appears, capturing Zapdos and the rest in Melody's boat. _

_Lawrence is very polite to his accidental captives and kindly releases them in the lower chamber of his ship where Moltres and Zapdos are held prisoner. __However, this proves to be a mistake when Ash uses his Pokémon to release the two birds, who immediately get into a fight and destroy the ship in the process. _

_The ship crashes onto Lightning Island, where Ash finds the Lightning Sphere. The group escape onto Melody's boat while Moltres, Zapdos and new arrival Articuno duel overhead. A giant typhoon scoops up the boat and carries it to the Shamouti Shrine, where Ash and the others meet Slowking, the shrine's guardian. _

_Able to speak, he shows Ash where to place the collected spheres. In the moment he places the Thunder and Fire Sphere, the legendary birds attack the shrine, but are stopped by the sudden appearance of Lugia. Lugia, who can also speak using psychic powers, explains that Ash must collect the Ice Sphere from Articuno's island. _

_Ash doubts he can do it, but support from his friends and Pokémon changes his mind when Misty realises when the legend states 'The earth shall turn to ash' it refers to the earth relying on Ash as the Chosen One to save it._

_As Ash sets out with Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Lugia towards Ice Island, Team Rocket witness a helicopter containing Professor Oak, Delia, Professor Ivy and a news crew crash land. __Seeing a discarded inflatable raft and the helicopter's tail propeller, they get an idea. _

_Ash's attempts to reach the island are thwarted by the legendary birds, but Team Rocket surprisingly come to the rescue on a motorboat using the items they salvaged. Team Rocket shock Ash by revealing that they do not wish the world to be destroyed._

_The heroes (and villains) race through the island and find the Ice Sphere. The legendary birds appear and Articuno is knocked out by its opponents. Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket are saved by Lugia who heads back to Shamouti. __However, Lugia is slowed down by the extra weight of Team Rocket. _

_The trio of villains decide to let go and nobly sacrifice themselves to allow Ash to save the world, something of which he is shocked by. Lawrence's ship, which is still functional, tries to capture Lugia, but it uses an Aeroblast attack to defeat the remaining legendary birds and Lawrence's ship before falling unconscious into the sea. _

_Ash also falls unconscious but is saved by the timely arrival of Misty. Misty and Tracey revive Ash, who leads the group back to the shrine. Ash inserts the final sphere into the shrine, which shines brightly with the unison of the spheres. Melody plays Lugia's tune, which revives him and restores balance to the legendary birds. _

_Lugia takes Ash and Pikachu for a fly with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres beside them. Suddenly, a giant stream of water rises out of the ocean (the Beast of the Sea) and is tamed by the song. All the birds return to their homes and the Beast of the Sea vanishes into the ocean_._ Lugia also departs, thanking Ash for his help. _

_After Lugia has left, Delia, Oak and Ivy arrive, Delia scolding Ash for his recklessness but then asks him if he could visit her once in a while on his journey. Ash agrees to her request. Lawrence picks up an Ancient Mew card from the wreckage of his ship, deciding to restart his collection on a smaller scale._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash turned to Misty, who was trembling. Ash placed his hand on her cheek as she looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. "Aw, Mist," Ash said. Misty trembled as she allowed Ash to kiss her again. She always knew that he was the Chosen One - but of her heart - she never thought he would be the Chosen One of the world.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 16! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Remember when Jorgen challenged me for leadership to Kids Network Studios? Well, I won in a clean sweep! So, I'm now the fairy commander and the leader of Kids Network Studios! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

Ash smiled at Misty and stated, "It was a terrible day. I couldn't believe that you came to save me." Misty responded, "I had to. The world was in danger and you were going to drown! I wasn't gonna let that happen." Ash blushed at this as he whispered, his hand on Misty's cheek, "I know."

Misty shivered with pleasure at Ash's low voice as they kissed again. Misty held Ash close and he did the same, enjoying the taste of Misty's sweet lips. They tasted like sweet water taffy. Finally breaking out of their bliss, Ash smiled at Misty and she did the same. She asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Ash smiled as he answered, "Well, I was just remembering when I was in that battle against Drake. I had to admit that was a tough battle." Misty stated, "Well, Drake was the champion of the Orange Islands so it was a hard battle because of that reason." Ash nodded as he remembered the battle.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hello Pummelo!'_-

_Pummelo Island is now in sight. However, before Ash and his friends arrive, they notice a mysterious Pokémon flying around, which seems to be a Dragonite. On reaching the island, the first thing Ash does is register himself for a battle against the leader of the Orange Crew and__ has badges verified._

_Ash is told that his battle will be held on the following morning. __Ash is also informed that the battle will be a full battle during which both he and the leader will each use all six of the Pokémon they have in their party. Ash is now ready to start training, but Misty tells him that first he needs to know where the stadium is. _

_After being shown the stadium, Ash is shown the Hall of Fame where all victorious Trainers are immortalized. __But no one has beaten the leader in a long time, and the reason why no one was able to beat the leader is because his Dragonite was too strong to be defeated. The said leader is very disappointed about this. _

_Though he doesn't have any time to dwell on it as Team Rocket have turned up to steal his Dragonite. However, one Hyper Beam later and they are already blasting off. Ash is now ready to get into training. But there is a problem... Snorlax won't wake up. __On consulting Nurse Joy, she states that Snorlax probably won't wake up for several days. _

_This means that it won't be able to battle. Ash calls Professor Oak, who suggests using one of his other Pokémon , Muk and one of his Tauros turn up, and Ash decides to go with Tauros due to the "beginner's luck" factor that won his battle with Kingler back in the Indigo League. __Ash puts Snorlax's Poke ball on the transporter._

_In return, he receives a very happy Tauros in return. __That evening, Jessie and James contemplate their humiliating defeat. A van drives past informing everyone that a challenger has been found who will battle the next day. Meowth likes this as they can get Dragonite when the challenger has softened it up a little. _

_The next morning, Ash arrives at the stadium ready to battle. __After the customary handshake, the referee states that the state of the field will change after one of them has three Pokémon faint. As he says this, the flat field disappears and is replaced by a field with rocks on it and a pool in the middle. _

_Outside, Team Rocket are more amazed at who the challenger is. But Meowth states that this will just make things all the more interesting. Drake starts with Ditto, while Ash starts with Pikachu. __Ditto naturally starts with Transform to turn into a copy of Pikachu. Pikachu begins with a powerful Thunder, and then Ditto uses its own Thunder. _

_Next, they both use ThunderShock at the same time. The rocks begin to crumble, hurting Pikachu but not Ditto, who calmly hops from one to the other. Ditto starts using Agility, while Pikachu tries unsuccessfully to shock it. Ditto then hits Pikachu with more electricity, but it has no effect as Pikachu channels it to the ground with its tail._

_Pikachu then uses Agility too, until they meet each other in the air. Both fall to the ground, though Pikachu manages to get up and knock Ditto with its tail to win the round. Tracey realizes that Pikachu managed to win because it was in better physical shape. __Ash has done really well to get past Drake's Ditto._

_But he still has another five Pokémon to face. Drake is proud of his Ditto for battling and is proud of Ash on his first victory and tells Ash that he's going to get rocked by his next Pokémon, a__n Onix! Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out Squirtle. Drake seems pleased with this. As Ash tells Squirtle to use Water Gun, Drake tells Onix to use Dig. _

_As the rock snake burrows underground, it dodges the Water Gun. Ash is now unsure as to what to do, finally deciding to send Squirtle into the water. However, Onix gets to Squirtle first, knocking it into the air before holding it in a Bind. Squirtle manages to counter this by using Withdraw followed by Hydro Pump. _

_A final Skull Bash finishes the round. Drake is surprised at Ash's second victory, but tells him that he won't have a ghost of a chance against his third Pokémon, Gengar. Misty and Tracey are worried as no Pokémon is strong against a ghost, so Ash decides to try his beginner's luck strategy and sends out Tauros. _

_Drake thinks Ash has finally slipped up. Tauros uses Fissure, but Gengar just jumps into the air, making the ground attack useless. __Gengar then uses Confuse Ray on Tauros, who starts running into the rocks. Ash has no choice but to recall Tauros. Ash decides to counter Confuse Ray with Ice Beam, and sends out Lapras. _

_Lapras avoids Gengar's initial attacks by going underwater, coming out to hit Gengar with a Water Gun. Gengar then tries Night Shade, so Lapras uses Ice Beam. The attacks collide and an explosion engulfs the arena..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash stated, "Yeah and I gotta admit when those two attacks collided, my heart was pounding." Misty nodded and replied, "Yeah, so was mine. Gengar and Lapras were really battling hard and it was just a fast pace battle! My heart was even pounding in the last round." Ash also nodded as he remembered that last round...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Enter the Dragonite!'_-

_After the explosion from the Ice Beam and Night Shade attacks, both Gengar and Lapras faint. Ash and Drake recall their Pokémon, and with three of Drake's defeated, a field change ensues. The commentator for the match remarks how Ash is the first Trainer to knock out three of Drake's Pokémon in a row. _

_In the stands, Team Rocket decide to capture Dragonite when Ash weakens it. After the field change, Drake calls out his Venusaur and Ash uses Tauros again, who has had its mind cleared from Gengar's Confuse Ray. Ash tries to start things off with a Fissure attack but the attack doesn't work._

_Mainly because the sand on the field absorbed the attack. Drake tells Venusaur to use Solar Beam. Hoping to cause damage before the Solar Beam is charged, Ash tells Tauros to use Take Down, but Tauros is unable to damage Venusaur due to all the sand on the field. Ash tells Tauros to send Venusaur flying. _

_Venusaur is sent soaring into the air. As this happens, Venusaur reverses itself in midair and releases its SolarBeam on Tauros, but Tauros isn't down since the Solar Beam got it unstuck from the sand. Venusaur then launches a barrage of Vine Whips, a few of which hit Tauros, but then Tauros dodges the rest._

_Tauros then hits Venusaur with a powerful Take Down, defeating it. Drake recalls Venusaur and sends out his Electabuzz. Ash decides to let Tauros rest, and sends out Bulbasaur. Drake tells Electabuzz to useThunderShock, but Bulbasaur is unfazed and counters with a Razor Leaf._

_ Electabuzz is hit by a few of the leaves but then deflects with Thunderbolt. Drake tells Electabuzz to use ThunderPunch, and Ash has Bulbasaur use Tackle. Bulbasaur gets its Tackle in; however, after being hit by Electabuzz's ThunderPunch, Bulbasaur is defeated. Ash sends out Charizard. _

_Electabuzz fights with a ThunderPunch and Thunder, but Charizard stops its attacking with Fire Spin (incorrectly referred as Ember in the dub). Electabuzz attempts to use Thunderbolt, but Charizard grabs Electabuzz and uses Seismic Toss, defeating it. Drake has only one Pokémon left, and he removes the Poke ball from his necklace._

_He sends out his best Pokémon, Dragonite. Charizard quickly uses a Flamethrower but Dragonite counters with Water Gun, not only negating the attack but also striking Charizard with the super-effective move. Charizard then attempts to Fly upward, and Dragonite quickly follows. _

_Dragonite starts to use Ice Beam, and one hits Charizard's wing and it starts to go into freefall. Luckily, Charizard recovers and goes in for a Seismic Toss, but Dragonite escapes and turns the move around by grabbing Charizard by the neck. Dragonite then uses Slam and Charizard is sent crashing into the ground. _

_Though weakened, Charizard refuses to go down and gets back on its feet. Ash commands Charizard to use Dragon Rage, and Drake commands Dragonite to do the same. Both attacks collide, and the two Pokémon are sent flying back. While Dragonite is left fazed, it's too much for Charizard and it faints. _

_Ash recalls Charizard, thanking it for wearing Dragonite down. Indeed, Dragonite is already seen breathing heavily from the battle. Knowing none of his Pokémon are on the same level as Dragonite, Ash decides they will have to work together to it take out. _

_He sends out Squirtle, who is still tired from its earlier battle with Drake's Onix and commands a Hydro Pump, but it is countered by Dragonite's Water Gun. Squirtle is sent flying and then Dragonite uses Thunderbolt. Squirtle is able to use Withdraw in time to escape the majority of the damage, but is still badly hurt. _

_Drake commands a Body Slam, and Dragonite flies into the air and starts to descend. Ash tells Squirtle to use BubbleBeam, and the attack hits dead on, causing the Body Slam to fail; upon landing, Dragonite slams its tail on Squirtle hard, knocking it out. _

_Though Dragonite has knocked out two of Ash's Pokémon in a row, its energy is slowly being taken down. __Out of nowhere, Team Rocket appears in their balloon and tosses a net at Drake's Dragonite, trapping the dragon. After Team Rocket says their motto, Drake grows furious with Team Rocket interrupting the match._

_So, he commands Dragonite to send the bad guys blasting off again. __With Team Rocket out of the way, the battle continues. With only two Pokémon left, Ash decides to send out Tauros against Dragonite. Tauros is still tired from its fight with Venusaur, but is still battle-ready. Drake commands a Fly, followed by a Body Slam. _

_Ash suddenly gets an idea and tells Tauros to take the hit, surprising Drake. The Body Slam hits, but doesn't have the intended effect. Using the sand on the battlefield to absorb the impact, Tauros has caught Dragonite in its horns. Tauros then throws Dragonite into the air and it lands hard on the ground. _

_Dragonite gets up and hits Tauros with a Thunder, knocking the exhausted Pokémon out. __Pikachu is Ash's last chance. The electric mouse hops into the arena ready to fight, despite its early fight with Drake's Ditto. Pikachu starts things off with an Agility, but is knocked into the air by Dragonite. _

_Dragonite gets ready to use Hyper Beam, but Pikachu uses its tail as a spring board to dodge the attack. Dragonite is unable to move to due to the after effects of Hyper Beam, allowing Pikachu to land on Dragonite's head. Dragonite tries to shake it off, but the battles with Ash's other Pokémon have left it quite exhausted. _

_Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunder and Pikachu does so. Dragonite and Pikachu are exhausted after the battle and, after a staring contest, Dragonite falls to the ground, finally defeated. __Ash has won the match and is given the coveted Orange League Winner's Trophy by Drake. _

_Drake congratulates him on a worthy victory, and tells Ash that he's a great Pokémon Trainer, to which Ash responds that it's because he has great Pokémon. As well as receiving the trophy, Ash, Pikachu, Squirtle, Tauros, Lapras, Bulbasaur, and Charizard are given the honor of being inducted into the Orange League Hall of Fame._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 17! Hope you guys are enjoying this! I'll be done with college soon and then I'm going on vacation! Whoo, this is going to be awesome! I can't wait! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

Misty had to admit that she was really proud of Ash for not only winning against Drake but winning against a Dragonite. That is no small accomplishment. There was something that was bugging her, though. When they visited Professor Oak at his lab during the Indigo League, Ash had asked about the other trainers.

Professor Oak had said that Gary and he were the only two accomplish trainers from Pallet Town. Did that mean that the other two trainers were really weak or just didn't feel like being trainers anymore? Ash turned to her and asked, "Misty, are you okay?" Misty looked up at her boyfriend, who was looking right at her.

Misty blushed as soon as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She could never resist them. She just answered, quickly, "Just thinking about the start of our Johto journey and that battle you had with Gary." Ash looked embarrassed now. That battle was NOT one of his best and it all started when they had returned home.

* * *

-Flashback: _'A Tents Situation'_-

_Ash, Misty, and Tracey are traveling to Pallet Town, they are all excited to be back, especially Tracey who is looking forward to meeting Professor Oak and can't wait to show him his many sketchbooks. When Ash arrives home, Misty and Ash are surprised to see Brock waiting for them in the house. _

_They are confused as to why Brock had left Professor Ivyback on Valencia Island. He gives no reason as to why he left and when Ash and Misty mention Professor Ivy, Brock falls to the ground shivering saying "Don't mention that name..." ominously. Misty theorizes that she dumped him. _

_Mrs. Ketchum arrives home and explains how Brock came here: She andMimey found him on the ground in a grassland and took him home once she realizes who he was. Since then Brock has been helping around the house, with Brock fighting over the chores with Mimey._

_Whilst discussing dinner, Tracey insists on seeing Professor Oak. Ash is reminded of the GS Ball and shows Mrs. Ketchum his trophy, which she suggests she could use as a dumbbell. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tracey and Brock travel to Professor Oak's laboratory with Team Rocket watching from a distance. _

_Ash is welcomed to the house by his Muk who is crushing Professor Oak under his weight. Tracey ignores the situation and asks to show Professor Oak his sketches. Ash hands Professor Oak the GS Ball and he puts it away to examine it later. Professor Oak then shows them around the Laboratory. _

_Tracey sketches every Pokémon he sees and shows Professor Oak his sketches. Tracey nervously awaits Oaks approval, though he whispers to Brock that he "hasn't seen all the sketches so far but...". He is interrupted by Meowth activating a circus net that engulfs the Laboratory. _

_Meanwhile Jigglypuff appears and tries to go through the net though it can't. Inside the net, Team Rocket are in and perform the motto while doing a circus act. They try to steal Pikachu, but Ash sends out his Muk to attack Lickitung. Muk ignores the Lickitung and goes on to hug Jessie. _

_James sends out his Victreebel, which again Muk hugs. James tries his luck with Razor Leaf but it "just didn't cut it." as said in the episode. Victreebel tries to swallow Ash's Muk but it uses Poison Gas before it can use PoisonPowder. Lickitung uses Lick on Muk but it does nothing._

_James commands Victreebel to use Sleep Powder on Muk which works, much to Ash's surprise. Ash switches to Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Team Rocket then throws rings around Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Professor Oak, Brock and Tracey which stops them from moving. _

_A Super Sucker then proceeds to suck in every Poke ball that are in the Laboratory, including Tracey's Sketchbooks. Meowth asks again why Brock came back, though he doesn't give an answer. The last ball sucked in is the GS Ball, but then a rip in the tent appears, caused by a mysterious man and his Nidoqueen. _

_The Meowth Balloon falls to the ground, releasing every Poké Ball in it. The mysterious man turns out to be Gary and the Nidoqueen attacks Lickitung by grabbing its tongue and swinging it into Team Rocket. Meowth tries using Scratch but it doesn't work, only breaking his claws. _

_Gary tells his Nidoqueen to strike back, hurling Team Rocket into the air. Ash and Gary start a battle to prove who has become the better Trainer over the past months._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash sorta knew that it wasn't a good idea to battle Gary. Gary was, after all, Professor Oak's grandfather. But he had to prove that he was just as good as Gary was, despite that advantage.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Rivalry Revival'_-

_A wind blows theatrically through the field that Gary and Ash shall battle each other in, and Ash's companions and Professor Oak watch on the sidelines. Gary holds a Poké Ball up, and suggests that maybe the best way for them to proceed would be for each of them to pick just one Pokémon._

_So, they have a one-on-one battle to the finish. Ash states that it is fine with him, and looks down at Pikachu. Pikachu appears to nod, and Ash proclaims that he is going to battle with Pikachu. Pikachu springs up and onto the field, and Gary states that it is just as he thought, adding that it is a good choice. _

_Gary sends out his Pokémon, an Eevee. Misty comments that Eevee is cute, but Brock states that looks can be deceiving, pointing out its shiny coat and bright eyes as indicators that Gary is raising it very well. Tracey agrees with Brock, betting that it is ready to evolve into a Flareon, Jolteon or Vaporeon. _

_Brock claims that they should get the match started, and states the one-on-one conditions of the battle, ending with the statement to begin the battle now. Ash addresses Gary to pay attention and maybe he will learn something, like how to make the top sixteen of the Pokémon League and win the Orange League. _

_Gary states that he is there to battle, not to talk, and implores what about Ash. Ash fervently exclaims that he is there to beat him, starting the battle by commanding Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Pikachu runs forward, and Gary tells his Eevee to use Reflect attack. _

_A barrier forms around Eevee, and Pikachu rams into it, dissipating it and sending Eevee into the air. Eevee lands without any discernible damage done, as Tracey states that he has seen a lot of Reflect attacks but never one like that. _

_At Misty's puzzlement, Tracey asks if it looks to her like Eevee felt the half of Pikachu's Quick Attack, continuing that it does not seem so to him, looking more like Eevee did not feel it at all. Misty states that she guesses it means Gary's Eevee is at a really high level. _

_Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt attack, but Gary tells his Eevee to use Double Team. Eevee performs the move, and Pikachu attempts to use Thunderbolt on all of them. As the illusionary copies vanish, Ash tells Pikachu to stop, for it is no use and to not waste its electricity. _

_Gary looks to the side, commanding Eevee to use Take Down attack. Pikachu turns its head to the direction Gary looked in, as Eevee runs forward. Ash commands Pikachu to use Agility, which stops Eevee in its tracks as Pikachu dodges the potential execution of Take Down._

_Eevee attempting to follow Pikachu's movement. Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunder attack, and Gary his Eevee with Skull Bash. Eevee collides into Pikachu, stunning it and causing it to release Thunder attack too late. Pikachu falls to the ground, weakened, while Eevee lands perfectly with no discernible damage. _

_Pikachu attempts to get up, but is unsuccessful and flops onto its side. Brock declares that the match is over, and Eevee is the winner. Ash runs up to Pikachu, holding it in his arms. On seeing Pikachu open its eyes, Ash congratulates Pikachu, saying it was a tough battle and it was great. _

_Misty comments that at least they tried their best, and Professor Oak nods knowingly in agreement. Gary calls Eevee's name, and Eevee scampers over with Gary lowering himself to pet Eevee's head and congratulate it on the battle. _

_Professor Oak walks over to Gary, stating that it looks like all the training he has been doing has paid off, claiming that he is very impressed with Gary's progress. Gary rises, thanking his grandfather but replying that he still has a lot of work ahead of him, and raises Eevee's Poké Ball to spin on his finger. _

_Gary tells Ash that he did a great job, and catches the Poké Ball he was spinning. Gary recalls Eevee, and says goodbye to his grandfather as he prepares to depart. Ash stands up, and exclaims at Gary that next time it is going to be different. _

_Gary continues forward, but raises one hand in the air as he walks, apparently in acknowledgment of Ash's comment. Ash is then seen sitting on a rock with Pikachu, observing a herd of Tauros running past. Ash then reclines on the rock, staring up at the sky. _

_Misty then appears in his line of vision, asking him if he wants to know where Gary is. Ash mumbles why should he care, but Misty remarks that he is out on a new journey already. Ash, a little shocked, turns around to ask Misty where Gary would be journeying to._

_At Professor Oak's lab, Professor Oak is examining the progress of his devices in gathering information about the GS Ball, with Tracey and Brock standing near him. Tracey asks if Professor Oak's scanners are coming up with any information about the GS Ball, and Oak turns to him, saying that he is afraid not._

_He did not expect it to be quite so difficult. Ash walks up the stairs to the room Professor Oak, Brock, and Tracey are in, and inquires to Professor Oak. Professor Oak asks what it is and Ash states that Misty said that Gary is on a new journey. Professor Oak confirms this, adding that it is the reason Gary has been training so hard lately. _

_Misty walks up the stairs, and asks if Professor Oak has been able to figure out anything about the GS Ball yet. Tracey states nothing so far, and the images of boxes of question marks appear on Professor Oak's computer monitor. Professor Oak says that he is totally stumped. _

_Misty claims "If you can't solve the mystery, and Professor Ivy can't solve the mystery" before Tracey taps her shoulder, and the two look back at Brock, who is sullen from the mention of Professor Ivy's name. Misty says "oops" and Tracey claims that he is just a Pokémon Watcher but that his advice is to watch what she says around Brock._

_Especially about "you-know-who", being Professor Ivy. Professor Oak states that he just cannot figure out who made the GS Ball or why, when Ash appears beside him and asks where Gary went. Professor Oak says to Ash that he thought Ash knew all about it._

_He picks up the GS Ball, h__e explains that it seems his grandson has decided to head out west to enter the Johto League. Ash, quizzical, asks what the Johto League is. Professor Oak responds that it a very challenging League, and that Trainers have to compete and win battles and Badges._

_At a number of Gyms in the western territories to qualify in the championship. Professor Oak continues to say that Gary is planning to battle as many other Trainers as he can, in the hopes that with all the experience he gets, he will become an even stronger Trainer. _

_Now outside of Professor Oak's laboratory, on the field, Ash ventures out from the group. Ash states that he has to do that (emulating Gary) too, saying that if he is going to become a Pokémon Master, he has to battle with the best so he is going to try for the Johto League. _

_Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder, and Ash tells Pikachu he knows they will make it. Ash says that he will become a Pokémon Master, and just has to start training as hard as he can. Misty affirms this, adding that ever since the Orange League Ash has been getting a little lazy. _

_Ash, angered, defensively exclaims to Misty that has not been getting lazy. Misty replies that if he had not been lazy, how could he have lost his battle with Gary. Tracey attempts to resolve the situation, asking the two to not fight. Brock claims that he guesses he should have known Ash and Misty would not get along without him. _

_Ash and Misty simultaneously and defensively ask Brock what he is talking about. Brock explains that with him around, they will start training right, eating right, and fighting right, just like they used to. Ash implies that he infers Brock means to rejoin the group, but before he finishes his statement, Brock holds him and claims that Brock is back._

_Brock points to a direction, stating that they are headed for new adventures, new challenges, and new achievements, concluding with the statement that they are heading west. Misty says to Brock that is fine, but points to the opposite direction and says west is that way. _

_Brock claims that what ever direction they take, they are headed for action. Brock then seems to punch in the direction of east along with Ash, as Pikachu leaps down from Ash's shoulder to emulate the punching motions. Misty says she will bring her own map before bringing her arm up into the air confidently._

_Professor Oak hands the GS Ball to Ash, telling him that he is giving it back to him. Oak adds that he needs Ash to help him find out more about it, much to Ash's bewilderment. Back in a room in Professor Oak's habitation, Professor Oak types something on a computer and a picture of a man appears on the monitor. _

_Ash asks who he is to which Professor Oak replies is Kurt, the famous Poké Ball designer. He adds that if anyone can figure out the GS Ball, it is Kurt. Professor Oak says to Ash that he would like him to go to Azalea Town and take the ball to Kurt. Misty tells Professor Oak that if they go to see Kurt, they will miss the Johto League. _

_Professor Oak dispels this, clarifying that it will not take them out of their way and that he is sure Ash would enjoy meeting him. Ash affirms this, adding that Kurt is like a big celebrity. __Professor Oak then instructs Ash to take the GS Ball and head west to New Bark Town, where great things supposedly await him. _

_He then says that is why they call it the 'Town where winds of new beginnings blow', after which a wind blows through a window, causing Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Brock to brace themselves while Professor Oak seems unperturbed by it. _

_Ash asks Professor Oak what he means by new beginnings, to which Professor Oak explains would mean new beginnings in the Johto League, for New Bark Town is the place that all Trainers must sign up to compete for the Johto League. Ash tells Professor Oak that they will go there first, then take the GS Ball to Kurt in Azalea Town. _

_P__rofessor Oak nods, and tells Ash not to forget that he is counting on him, to which Ash responds for Professor Oak to just leave it to him. Brock tells Professor Oak to not worry, for he will be keeping his eye on him the whole time. Misty comments that he means he will be keeping an eye on them as long as there is not a pretty girl in sight. _

_Brock, laughing nervously, awkwardly admits that maybe he is a little more interested in girls than he is in geography. __With the time now being sunset, Mimey helps Delia with packing some things into Ash's backpack. Ash is heard calling out, and enters the house with his friends behind him. _

_Ash's mother tells him that she heard everything went well. Ash asks Delia what she is doing with his backpack, to which his mother replies that she is putting in some fresh "you-know-what", and that she was on the phone with Professor Oak. She adds that she is packing things up for him, and gives him his backpack. _

_Ash comments that his mother knows he is leaving, after which Misty states that it will be great, for in the Johto League there will be new Trainers, new Pokémon, and new everything. Brock runs up to Delia, telling her to not worry and how disappointed she is that he is leaving, but that he is sure Mr. Mime will be able to fill in for him. _

_Delia says that she better get to work and cook up a big, bon-voyage dinner in honor of the joyous occasion. Ash tells his mother that she does not have to be that happy, of which Misty comments that she thinks a big going-away dinner sounds like fun. Delia adds that she will invite Professor Oak too. _

_Delia asks Brock if he would mind running to the market for a few things, of which he is quite willing to do. However, on seeing Mimey going past him on the same task, he attempts to complete the task before Mimey, attempting to push Mimey away even as Mimey attempts to push Brock away from the door. _

_The two manage to exit through the door, and run off to the market to the astonishment of Ash, Misty and Tracey. Ash comments that it is scary, to which his mother replies that the worst part is they forgot her shopping list. Delia then attempts to give Ash the shopping list, telling him to hurry back._

_Team Rocket is wearily walking forward with the help of some staffs. Jessie finds a sign, and goes over to investigate it along with James. James reads it out loud as 'Pallet Town, 1 mile". Meowth, brandishing a claw, tells the two to look sharp. James, looking at Meowth's claw, agrees that it sure does._

_Meowth gets aggravated, scratches James' face. Meowth then points down the trail. James sees Gary (identified as 'that kid') far off down the road coming towards them, and Jessie asks what should they do. Meowth says that they 'stick it' to that 'stuck-up Gary', and Jessie says that it a good idea._

_ James adding that if they get him and Pikachu, they will have a rat and a brat. Gary continues down the road, and a stage appears out of which Team Rocket emerges and begins to recite their motto. Gary continues forward, apparently oblivious. Team Rocket finishes the mott, and it is revealed that Gary took a different path._

_The stage was thus not constructed in the best place for Team Rocket's intended effect. Team Rocket, discouraged and disparaged, comments about their ineffective plan and walks away, leaving Meowth (who is held up by ropes) unable to follow them, of which Meowth complains in an aggravated manner about._

_Those at the table clash their drinks together, and Ash drinks the contents of his glass. Professor Oak tells Ash that he will be running into lots of new Pokémon he has never seen before out west. Ash says that he cannot wait to get started, and Professor Oak, rummaging with something in his coat._

_He says he has a little something for him. Professor Oak brings out a Pokédex, of which Ash responds to excitedly. Professor Oak explains that the new model is loaded with everything and anything Ash will need to know about the abilities, temperaments, and habitats of the new Pokémon he will encounter. _

_Ash accepts the Pokédex, and is apparently registered in it as the Pokédex explains that the unit belongs to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. __Tracey says that it will be so great to see all the new Pokémon Ash sends back to Professor Oak and himself. _

_Ash asks what he means by this, to which Tracey replies that Professor Oak is going to let him be his assistant at the lab. Misty says that she kind of wishes he were coming with them, but that she possessed a feeling he might wind up staying there. _

_Professor Oak affirms this, saying that as soon as he met Tracey, he knew he wanted to be his assistant, but it took a while for him to get up the nerve to ask. Tracey states that Ash taught him to always go for what you really want, to which Ash affirms and adds that the next thing he really wants is seconds._

_While biting into the drumstick Ash was holding. Ash's mother and Mimey come near Ash, and release confetti into the air. Suddenly two reporters (Jessie and James in disguise) appear in the entranceway of the room. _

_The male reporter explains that they are there to cover the very special occasion live, and the female reporter approaching the food on the table, tells the male reporter to get a close-up of the food. The female reporter eats a bit of food, and looks over the bewildered persons present in the room. _

_Delia approaches the reporters and demands who they are, but the male reporter asks if she is ready for her close-up, to which she attempts to pose for. The two reporters then proceed to eat some quantity of food, but Brock approaches the female reporter and, seeming suspicious, comments that she looks familiar. _

_On the female reporter's reminder that it is live (L-Ivy-E), Brock is sullen and does not further interact with them. The female reporter states that they will now be capturing this charming Pokémon (Pikachu in specific) on camera, to which she instructs the cameraman to move in for a closer shot to grab it. _

_The cameraman then presses a button on the camera, and a glove comes out of the camera to grab Pikachu. Misty yells out that they are not reporters as they crash through and escape by means of a window. __Ash and Mimey go through the space where the window previously was to pursue Team Rocket. _

_Mimey projects several Light Screens at Team Rocket, but Jessie and James escape. Jessie and James meet with Meowth, and James presents the camera, with Pikachu within, to Meowth. Ash tells Pikachu to use ThunderShock attack to blow its enclosure to pieces. _

_Pikachu released ThunderShock, but it is unsuccessful as James explains it is rubber-reinforced. Ash then lifts his arm with the intention of bringing out another Pokémon, but a green flash speeds past him, being Tracey's Scyther. Tracey commands Scyther to use its Slash attack._

_Scyther jumps into the air before performing the attack on the camera case. Pikachu is then released, much to the fright of Team Rocket. Ash commands Pikachu to show them its Thunderbolt attack, and Team Rocket is zapped by the attack. Tracey brings out Marill, and commands Marill to use Water Gun. _

_Marill uses Water Gun on Team Rocket, blasting them off. __Ash attempts to proceed to thank Tracey, however Tracey tells Ash to thank the Pokémon, as they deserve the credit. Ash thanks Scyther and Marill, and Delia reminds Ash not to forget Mimey who protected her garden from Team Rocket._

_Ash, now in bed with Pikachu alongside him, converses with Pikachu over Johto, commenting that he is going to miss Tracey when they all head out west although he is glad Brock is with them. Ash then proclaims that he thinks they can win the Johto League, to which Pikachu seems to agree with._

_The next morning, the group says their goodbyes, bidding farewell to Pallet Town and resuming their travels._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash stated, "I had to prove that I was just as good as Gary, even though he is Professor Oak's grandson." Misty replied, her lips near Ash's, "But you are just as good to me." With that, she kissed him hard, making Ash feel a good dizzy yet again.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 18! Hope you guys are enjoying this! I'll be done with college soon and then I'm going on vacation on the 20th of December! Whoo, this is going to be awesome! I can't wait! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

Ash and Misty were snuggled up together with Pikachu and Togepi fast asleep. Ash had called his mom and told her that he would be late coming back home. Delia had understood when she saw that Misty was still with him. Not wanting to pry into her son's affairs, she said that she understood and would see him soon.

Misty had not called her sisters, she really didn't want to anyhow. But then again, she did owe them for getting her and Ash together. On the other hand, it was their fault that she had to return to Cerulean City to take over the gym. Ash saw Misty was miles away. He knew one way of snapping her back.

He asked, "Misty, do you remember when we in the middle of this deep forest before we got to Violet City?" Misty perked up as she nodded, remembering that adventure.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Illusion Confusion'_-

_Continuing towards Violet City, Ash, Misty and Brock have become lost in the middle of a deep forest. While his companions complain about the situation, Ash immediately tells them to follow him, saying their troubles will be over in no time. Despite his optimism, the gang still cannot find their way out of the forest. _

_Misty then becomes annoyed with the fact that they will most likely be spending the night there. Suddenly, eerie sounds echo from the trees. Then, the trees in front of them appear to gain menacing faces. Frightened beyond belief, they run to another part of the forest. __Once again, however, they are confronted with the trees every way they turn. _

_As they run away, a Hoothoot appears and uses Foresight, returning everything to normal. Bewildered, the trio stops to catch their breath. From within the trees, Gary Oak emerges and tells them that everything they saw and heard was an illusion. __He then commends Hoothoot on a job well done. _

_After scanning Hoothoot with his Pokédex, Ash is mocked by Gary for being unprepared. Gary advises his rival to get a Hoothoot if he wishes to make it out of the forest. Confused, Misty asks Gary why he is still in the forest if he has a Hoothoot. __Gary tells her that he has been busy catching Pokémon and lost track of time. _

_Upon Gary's departure, Ash and the others search for a Hoothoot, but their efforts are in vain. __Out of nowhere, a Hoothoot appears at Misty's feet. Frightened, she shuffles away, but the Pokémon keeps following her. __When Ash approaches it, Hoothoot attacks him and runs off. The trio give chase until they are lead to a bizarre rock formation. _

_Brock suggests that it may be another illusion. The trio then continues chasing Hoothoot. Just as it appears Hoothoot will get away, Ash instructs Pikachu to use its Thunder Shock. __Before Pikachu attacks, Hoothoot turns around and attacks Ash by Pecking at his head. It then stops, looks up, and hops to the side of a very old woman. _

_Brock, convinced that it is an illusion, walks up to it and tells Ash that something that ugly couldn't be real. __Angered, the woman responds to Ash and Brock's discussion, thoroughly scaring them. __She assures the group that she is, in fact, real, and introduces herself as Hagatha. _

_She then tells the trio they will need her help if they want to get out of the forest safely. Back at her house, Hagatha explains that she rents out Hoothoot to people traveling through the forest, as they have the ability to see past the ghostly illusions. __Unfortunately, she only has one left. _

_And it has never guided a single traveler safely through the forest. Not wanting to wait until the following morning, Ash picks up Hoothoot, saying all it needs is a good Trainer like himself. Once again, he is attacked by Hoothoot, who jumps into Misty's lap, since it only gets along with pretty girls._

_Ash comments that there aren't any pretty girls around, causing him to be glared at by a furious Hagatha and Misty. __Elsewhere, Team Rocket are having their own problems navigating the forest. __Despite their usage of a map, they seem to be unable to find their way. Ash and the others continue with Hoothoot leading the way._

_As they do, Team Rocket decides to steal Pikachu. __As it leads the trio back to where the illusions first began, Hoothoot starts to tremble as blue fireballs begin to appear around Ash and the others. __Ash asks Hoothoot to help, but it doesn't listen. However, when Misty asks, it attempts to use Foresight, but to no avail. _

_Ash then tells Hoothoot to try again, but once more, he is ignored. Misty pleads with the Flying and Normal-type to try for her, and it tries again. This time, the fireballs combine to create a flaming ghoul. __Terrified, Hoothoot runs off, followed shortly by Ash, Misty and Brock. Team Rocket, who cannot see the fireballs, think the trio have lost their minds. _

_Upon reaching safety, Ash gives Hoothoot a serious talk about being a Pokémon and not giving up. Misty, feeling sorry for Hoothoot, pleads with it to try again for her the next time. __Unknown to the trio, a rope has made its way around Pikachu, and the Electric-type is being lifted into the trees. _

_Ash grabs a hold of Pikachu, causing both to be pulled up. Team Rocket appear, and after announcing their arrive, slam Ash into a tree. However, their escape plan fails, and Pikachu falls back into Ash's arms. __The trio sends out Arbok and Victreebel to attack, while Ash calls on Bulbasaur. _

_However, before Bulbasaur can do anything, Hoothoot starts to shake just as before. Suddenly, a Dragonite appears, and Team Rocket gives chase. Just like earlier, Ash and the others cannot see anything, and are confused by Team Rocket's behavior. __Before they can find out what's happening, Ash suddenly appears as multiple copies of himself. _

_Pikachu, who is confused, responds to Ash by shocking all of them until the real one faints. __Afterward, a number of different Bug Pokémon begin attacking Misty. Hoothoot runs away, but Ash stops him and convinces Hoothoot to help Misty. __As Hoothoot uses its moves, the illusions disappear and a number of Haunter and Gengar are revealed. _

_Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to frighten away the Ghost Pokémon. Eventually, the trio reach the edge of the forest. However, it appears Hagatha is walking towards them. __They wonder if they are still lost, until the woman yells that she is actually Hagatha's twin sister, Nagatha. _

_Upon returning Hoothoot, Ash and the others depart the forest, and head back towards Violet City. __Meanwhile, Team Rocket appear to be on a beach, soaking up the sun's rays. What they don't realize is that it is all an illusion, and they are just back in the forest, surrounded by the Ghost Pokémon._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty looked at Ash and asked, "Did you really think I wasn't pretty?" "No," Ash answered. Before Misty could get out her mallet to hit Ash in the head with; he added, "You were beautiful." Misty blushed at that as she lowered her mallet. Ash chuckled as he stated, "You know, you are just as stubborn as Chikorita."

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Chikorita Rescue'_-

_Ash and his friends are taking the high road to Violet City. Brock complains about the cold, then Misty notices that the higher mountains are covered with snow, and Ash suggests they see if they can ski. Brock starts fantasizing about his mornings on the slopes and his afternoons at the lodge surrounded by ladies. _

_Ash interrupts, however, saying he found something even better than skiing...a wild Chikorita! __After having a flashback about Casey and her Chikorita, Ash prepares to catch the Chikorita, but makes sure to call out to make sure no one owns the Chikorita. Misty warns __Ash that doing that might scare the Chikorita away._

_However, it doesn't look the least bit intimidated. With no one claiming the Chikorita, Ash has every intention of doing so, so he sends out Bulbasaur. __Chikorita charges, but Bulbasaur counters with Vine Whip. Chikorita then fires Razor Leaves, but Bulbasaur shoots them down with his own, then Tackles the Chikorita. _

_Ash throws his Poké Ball, but the Chikorita simply swats it back, then catches Bulbasaur off-guard with a Vine Whip to the head. __Brock and Misty are impressed, and Ash recalls Bulbasaur. Ash then sends out Charizard, but even then, the Chikorita isn't intimidated. It charges at Charizard, who simply holds it off with his foot. _

_Ash orders a Flamethrower, but Chikorita uses Vine Whip to trip Charizard, who ends up inadvertently burning Ash. __Chikorita then fires another Razor Leaf attack, but Charizard burns the leaves with Flamethrower, then flies in for a Tackle. Chikorita counters with another Vine Whip to the head._

_But this time, its vines get caught by Charizard's arms, and both Pokémon are pulled into a crash into a nearby mountain. __Everyone runs over, and Ash recalls Charizard. The Chikorita struggles to stand, but then drops again. They realize the Chikorita wore itself out, and they decide to take it to the nearest Pokémon Center._

_Not far away, Team Rocket had watched the fight. Jessie was very impressed by how strong the Chikorita was, and believes that they need that kind of toughness on Team Rocket. She claims that if they can get that Chikorita, they'll finally have a worthwhile Pokémon on their side. Meowth is offended by this implication._

_Later, Ash and his friends are approaching the Pokémon Center when Chikorita awakens. Ash reassures it, but it proceeds to bite his arm. __Later, Nurse Joy announces that the Chikorita will be fine. She then asks if Ash is okay, because he still has the bite on his arm. Ash claims he forgot all about it, then Brock cuts in with his usual flirting. _

_Ash and Misty eventually cut him off. __In the medical room, Chikorita is asleep on a medical table. Nurse Joy explains that the Chikorita in this area are known for being stubborn, and they'll just keep battling until they can't battle anymore. Sounds like someone we know. Ash definitely admires their spirit._

_Suddenly, an ambulance pulls up in front of the Pokémon Center, and two familiar-looking paramedics rush in. They quickly rush the Chikorita's table out to the ambulance, while Nurse Joy wonders who they are. They introduce themselves with the Team Rocket motto, with a medical twist. James ends it by ordering Weezing to use a Smog attack. _

_Weezing does so, and Team Rocket drives off. __Ash isn't about to let Team Rocket get away with this, so he sprints off after them. Team Rocket thinks they're home free, and start celebrating. However, up above, Ash, ready to show Team Rocket that he is just as tough as Chikorita, jumps down on top of the ambulance as it drives._

_Back at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is worried about the Chikorita. Brock suggests that he should pursue them as well, and Misty assures Nurse Joy not to worry. With all of Ash's Pokémon...uh oh. Misty realizes that Ash ran off so fast he forgot all his Poké Balls! __Meanwhile, Team Rocket has stopped at a cabin up in the mountains. _

_Just outside, Ash and Pikachu are planning their strategy. Ash decides to use Charizard with a surprise attack, only to reach back and find nothing. Now Ash realizes he forgot his Pokémon, which leads Pikachu to sigh. __Inside the cabin, Team Rocket has begun quite a pitch to Chikorita. The pitch, however, only leaves the Chikorita confused. _

_Jessie then holds up a standard Team Rocket contract, asking Chikorita to sign. James adds that if it can't write, a footprint is just as legally binding. __Ash interrupts with his own rendition of the motto..._

_Ash: Team Rocket, prepare for trouble! On second thought, make that double!_

_Jessie: To protect the world from devastation?_

_James: To unite all peoples within our nation?_

_Ash: Maybe you think I'm a little too brash, but the master is here, and my name is Ash!_

_Pikachu: Pikachu!_

_Ash: My Pokémon team is faster than light! Surrender now, or you're in for a fight!_

_Meowth: Meowth! That's right!_

_Despite their chime-ins, Team Rocket gets angry at Ash for mangling "copyrighted material." Ash and Pikachu respond by nailing them with snowballs and trying to escape with Chikorita. But Meowth triggers a trap which catches them both. Ash runs out to help, but gets caught in it too. _

_They attempt to make a run for it, but being tied together, this leads to trouble when Ash ends up going over a hill, with Chikorita and Pikachu pulled down with him. __They end up rolling down the hill in a snowball, bouncing off trees as they shoot down. _

_Eventually, they ramp off a hill and crash into a tree, leaving them hanging by the rope holding them together. The rope breaks, sending them tumbling to the ground and getting buried by snow. __This actually turned out to be a break, as the snow burying hides them from Team Rocket as they ride past in pursuit. _

_James says he needs sunglasses because everything's so bright, but Meowth corrects him, saying James is around. Team Rocket rides off, as Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita pop out of the snow. Ash comments that the ride was fun, and Pikachu agrees, Chikorita not so much so._

_Ash, Pikachu, and Chikorita are trying to figure out where they need to go to get back down to the Pokémon Center. Chikorita suddenly runs off. Ash attempts to stop it, but ends up slipping and falling as Chikorita disappears. Ash sadly says goodbye, but then realizes it's starting to snow, so he and Pikachu make their way to a cave._

_Ash and Pikachu are sitting around a small fire in the cave. Ash is still thinking about the Chikorita. Suddenly, he decides. Telling Pikachu to stay there in case Misty and Brock comes, he runs out to look for Chikorita. __Ash looks for Chikorita, when he spots something run past. Going to investigate, he finds a pair of lovestruck Nidoran. _

_Suddenly, vibrations occur, and the snow collapses under Ash, sending him falling down a short ways. He's starting to think he'll never find Chikorita, but then realizes he just did. __Reunited with Chikorita, Ash makes his way back to the cave where Pikachu is waiting. They end up bundling together to wait out the storm. _

_The next day, the snowstorm has stopped, and Ash, Pikachu, and Chikorita can make it back to the Pokémon Center now. __Team Rocket, however, has other plans. Meowth, armed with a snowball firing machine, is loaded up with snow by Jessie and James, and they start shooting. _

_Chikorita, however, uses Razor Leaf on the snowballs, then, under Ash's order, Vine Whips the snowball shooters, causing it to go out of control. __While Team Rocket's distracted, Ash orders a Thunderbolt. Pikachu complies, frying Team Rocket. The Thunderbolt causes the Snowball Shooter to explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off again._

_Ash congratulates Pikachu and Chikorita on a job well done. Just then, Brock, Misty, and Nurse Joy arrive. Everyone's safe and sound now. __Soon, they're back at the Pokémon Center, and Ash and Co. are getting ready to hit the road again. Brock tells Nurse Joy that if she ever needs a Pokémon Breeder, don't hesitate to call. _

_Ash tells Chikorita not to be so stubborn from now on. Ash and Co. then head on their way, but Chikorita soon runs after. __Chikorita waves its scent in Ash's face. Nurse Joy explains that Chikorita wants to come along. Ash happily accepts. Misty points out that they're a perfect team, to which Brock adds, "Yeah! Team Stubborn!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty stated, angry, "I'm not stubborn!" Ash laughed at this as Misty realized that he was only kidding. She softened as she laughed with him, holding him. Ash smiled, returning the gesture.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 19! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. Chapter 20

Ash turned to his girlfriend when she turned silent. There was still so much to say. So many great memories had happened. And he loved her so much. He asked, "Do you remember that time we met that baby Marill?" Misty nodded, smiling with a few tears in her eyes.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'For Crying Out Loud!'_-

_Ash is looking forward to battle in the next Gym, which is the Azalea Gym in Azalea Town. As Misty spots large houses and comments how beautiful the place is, Brock gets excited because whenever there is a beautiful place, he can find many beautiful girls. Misty asks why he thinks that and Brock points out to a girl standing on the edge of a cliff. _

_As soon as Marill appears, Misty, who just loves Water-type Pokémon, attempts to capture it. But the Poké Ball simply hits Marill on the head, causing it to cry out loud. Brock quickly comforts the Marill. Ash points out that Marill must already have a Trainer because of the pink bow tied on its tail. _

_Misty tries to hold it, but Marill doesn't seem to like Misty and cries again. __Jessie, James and Meowth make their appearance, disguised as farmers, and they offer the group a lift. Unaware of the plot, they hop on the vehicle. Just then, two hands grab hold of Pikachu and Marill and make their escape after getting rid of Ash, Misty, and Brock. _

_Marill lets out an ear-splitting cry, making Meowth lose his control over his driving. The truck eventually crashes into a railing and Team Rocket blasts off into the air once again. Pikachu and Marill ends up rolling down the hill towards the riverside. Ash tries to go after them and ends up landing into a tree. _

_On the other hand, Misty continues down the hill and successfully grabs the two Pokémon. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop and falls into the river. __The girl they were gazing at before meets up with Ash and Brock, and asks them about her Marill. Brock, who goes gaga for beautiful girls, introduces himself to her and learns that her name is Wilhelmina._

_Misty, Pikachu and Marill survive the river, but Marill begins to cry again. With her temper getting the best of her, Misty yells at Marill, making it more upset. Marill then runs off, leaving her pink ribbon behind. Misty tries to hold Marill, but the blue mouse simply refuses to be with her. _

_After calming down a bit, Misty suggests to find Marill's Trainer by using its sensitive ears. During the search, Misty gets impatient with Marill and the Water-type cried. __Ash has full confidence that Misty will take care of Marill. But Wilhelmina is still worried about her Pokémon and blames herself for its disappearance. Brock starts comforting her. _

_Afterward, Togepi spots Marill's pink ribbon. Meanwhile, the other group gets in trouble with a bunch of Beedrill. Ash, Brock, and Wilhelmina hears Pikachu screaming and runs towards the sound. However, they miss Misty, Pikachu, and Marill. __The situation becomes more critical as Misty, Pikachu, and Marill reach a dead-end. _

_Thinking quickly, Misty tells Pikachu to use ThunderShock. The ThunderShock manages to scare off the swarm of Beedrill. Just when things seem okay for them, rain begins to fall. Misty and the two Pokémon find shelter under some trees. As the lightning starts scaring Marill, Misty tries to console it. _

_And when the lightning is about to hit Marill, Misty goes out of her way to save it. __Team Rocket make their appearance again after the rain stopped and grabs the two Pokémon. Misty manages to grab hold of Marill, but ends up falling. However, Ash's Chikorita saves them in the nick of time. _

_Jessie and James battle against Ash and Misty with Arbok and Weezing. Arbok's Poison Sting attack almost hit Misty, but Marill uses Water Gun to save her. After that, Pikachu blows Team Rocket away with Thunderbolt. __During the ending, Misty is nearly in tears as she waves goodbye to Marill._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty teared a little bit as she turned to her boyfriend. Ash wiped the tears away as Misty stated, "I had to admit, I was gonna miss that little one." Ash smiled as he stated, "Just like I was gonna miss Charizard."

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Charizard's Burning Ambitions'_-

_Ash and his friends hike along the path, quickly feeling the onset of fatigue. Team Rocket follows them, also feeling tired. Ash wishes for more Badges, butMisty points out that he won't be able to win Badges just for beating Team Rocket only. Jessie suggests that they stop following Ash and his friends to find a new target._

_ James mentions how many Pokémon Ash's friends have compared to them. He especially mentions Ash's Charizard, being notably powerful. As they walk, Ash mentions that with Pikachu and Charizard on his side, he could beat any opponent, but his friends mention that he uses Charizard excessively, making it unfair for opponents. _

_The group overhears a faint echo, so Brock decides to call out an echo. A woman calls over to them from atop a cliff. Brock is as usual attracted as she points out how the echoes allow a person to hear for miles. While she introduces herself as Liza, Brock looks up the Charicific Valley in his guidebook. _

_Liza knows that Ash has a Charizard by the scent on him and about his win in Violet City, wanting to meet him and invite him to the Valley. Brock agrees, which gets Ash to go. __Liza calls out "Charla" as a female Charizard arrives with a balloon attached to her tail. Liza hops onto Charla as she invites Misty and Brock to ride in the balloon. _

_There isn't enough room for Ash, but Liza suggests for him to fly on his Charizard. Charla takes off as Ash asks how to ride, which stuns Liza that he never flew on Charizard. Ash summons his Charizard and requests a ride. Charizard refuses at first, but Liza's taunt motivates Charizard to try. _

_Ash and Pikachu hop on Charizard as it stomps and flies off, but it accidentally leaves Ash and Pikachu behind. After getting them back on, Charizard flies with them onboard, but unsteadily, flapping its wings furiously. Meanwhile, Misty compliments Liza's Charla for flying smoothly, but Liza can't hear her too well._

_So they talk through a phone system. Liza mentions that the Charizard in the valley are wild, but Charla is a special one. When she mentions that the wild Charizard never see humans and that she protects them from poachers, Misty thinks Liza is taking them to jail as poachers, but Liza points out that she knows they care for Pokémon. _

_Ash and Charizard catch up as Charla speeds forward. Charizard bolts forward, but Charizard suddenly stalls, plunging down, barely skirting the bottom of a river. They avoid crashing into trees before plummeting into the abyss. Meanwhile, Team Rocket slides down a mountain hill towards the valley._

_Charla skirts along the surface of a lake as they reach the Charicific Valley. She mentions its history and how the Charizard train naturally without humans by battling each other, the intense competition making them the strongest worldwide. Misty thinks that it would be too intense for Ash's._

_But Ash overhears the remark as Charizard arrives, except Charizard is no longer flying but is rather carrying Ash on his back and is left exhausted. Ash and Charizard try to prove their strength, but Charla and Liza note that only weak Charizard show off, suggesting that Ash's needs serious training. _

_Charizard fires aFlamethrower to disprove, but it sets Ash on fire as he runs down the stairs and plunges into the lake. Ash charges up the stairs angrily, taking her comments as an insult as Charizard continues to demonstrate power. Ash wants to battle, pointing at Charla, but Liza mentions that it is her personally trained Pokémon._

_She had raised it since it was a Charmander. Ash and Charizard want to battle the ones in the valley, so Liza opens the large doors, showing all the Charizard, some sleeping, some sparring, and some performing other activities. A few glance at Ash's Charizard as Ash and Charizard are stunned at their larger size. _

_One larger Charizard walks by and Liza points out that if Charizard can defeat that one, it may qualify to join. __Charizard is quick to march up behind it and blast it in the face with Flamethrower. The wild Charizard literally inhales the attack and retaliates with its own, leaving Ash's toasted and it collapses. _

_Charizard gets back up and shakes off the dust as Liza points to one sleeping, mentioning that despite the fact it is larger than Ash's it is still the most gentle of the Charizard. Charizard confronts that one and fires another Flamethrower, but the wild Charizard hardly reacts and turns away. _

_However, the wild Charizard quickly lashes its tail, and Charizard is tossed against a wall. After it hits the ground, Charizard struggles to get up, Liza noticing that it is not strong enough to even match. Ash tries to console Charizard, that it will always be good enough for him, but Charizard charges for another attack._

_But another lash knocks it down. Ash tries to call Charizard off and the others try to convince it to give up, but Charizard continues to get beaten, eventually getting tossed out of the gate and down the stairs. Ash's friends are shocked at how the gentle one could still easily beat down Charizard. _

_Charizard struggles to climb up the stairs however Liza closes the gates, kicking Ash and Charizard out of the valley telling Charizard to return after some training. Charizard smacks on the gate continually, Team Rocket watching from a distance. Liza reopens the gates and tells Charizard to go with Ash._

_And that it can return after some training, but Charizard stubbornly refuses. Liza lets Charla battle and Ash's Charizard is tossed into a lake. Ash and his friends know how much Charizard hates the water as Liza tells Charizard to stay put and reflect before closing the gate. _

_Charizard stares at the gate upset, roaring a cry as Team Rocket sympathizes with the Pokémon. When night falls, Misty notes how Charizard literally stayed in place since that afternoon. Ash wants to leave, but Charizard doesn't. Ash knows that Charizard wants to get stronger and ultimately the decision is up to Ash. _

_Team Rocket watches as Meowth translates Charizard's thoughts about wanting to be stronger. Throughout the night, Ash and his friends fall asleep, but Team Rocket tosses rocks at Charizard to keep it awake and prevent its flame from fading. Through the gates, Liza and Charla note how Charizard's determined to get in._

_The next morning, Ash wakes up and sees Charizard still sitting there. Ash knows what Charizard wants to do and knows that it would be wrong to not honor it. Team Rocket's mecha shows up and rolls up to the gate, planning to try to break in. Everyone notices as Charizard gets up and flies towards the mecha. _

_Charizard confronts them and blasts them with Flamethrower, overheating the mecha and making it explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off as they planned. Ash and his friend applaud as the gate opens, Liza applauding and inviting Charizard in. Ash wonders why beating Team Rocket qualifies._

_Liza points out that Charizard proved that it wants to enter. The other Charizard and Charla roar and Ash knows what he has to do now. Shocking his friends, Ash angrily tells Charizard it should stay if it wants to because he'll get along just fine without it... and then adds that he doesn't really want a weak Charizard anyway. _

_Ash starts to walk away and points to the valley, telling Charizard that it's got a lot to learn and should get going before Ash starts running away quickly followed by Misty and Brock. Pikachu waits a second with Charizard until it gives a thumbs-up to its long-time teammate, letting it know it understands. _

_Pikachu bids Charizard farewell and starts to follow the group. __With tears in his eyes and knowing he's doing the right thing even though it's hurting him to do so, Ash leaves the Valley and Charizard behind and knowing he might change his mind if he stops, Ash keeps on running..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 20! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	21. Chapter 21

Ash lowered his hat so Misty wouldn't see his eyes. He hated that he had to leave Charizard behind but he had to do what was best for his Pokémon, something Misty knew that he strongly believed in. Misty smiled as she stated, "That's what I admire most about you. You do what's right for your Pokémon."

Ash looked at her, unsure. Misty nodded as she added, "You've always done something for your Pokémon first before you. You didn't back in the Pokémon league, mainly because you were a novice back then. But I'll never forget what you told me the day you caught Cyndaquil."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Good 'Quil Hunting'_-

_Ash and his friends find themselves lost in a forest on their way to Azalea Town. Brock thinks there must be something wrong with the map but Ash says all they need to do is keep going through the forest until they reach the road again. A kid with purple hair comes up to them and asks if they have seen any Cyndaquil around. _

_This interests Ash who looks around excitedly. Ash starts looking through bushes and the kid threatens him to leave any Cyndaquil he finds alone. Brock and Misty tell him he can't tell Ash to leave them alone and if he finds one he has the right to catch it. In the meantime Ash and Pikachu have ran off in search of Cyndaquil. _

_Team Rocket set their sights on Brock and Misty, believing Ash and Pikachu are with them. Jessie and James start talking about all the menial jobs they took to raise money for the new equipment they bought to build a new machine. Jessie is shown working fast food and James is at a construction job. _

_Team Rocket starts their motto when they reach Brock and Misty but stop when they realize Ash and Pikachu aren't with them. __Team Rocket spots Ash and Pikachu in the woods and goes after them, springing along using their new Meowth mecha. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but the mecha absorbs it._

_Team Rocket uses the energy to fire their "bubblegum bombs". Ash runs and manages to dive into the woods for cover. The mecha finds Ash with its "eye beam" and targets him so James can fire another bubblegum bomb. It misses and they trip over a tree root. Ash and Pikachu emerge from the forest._

_And they come across a series of small caves along a wall of rock. A Cyndaquil pops out of one of the caves. Ash gets out his Pokédexand then starts to climb up to the cave. The purple haired boy from before sees Ash climbing up to the Cyndaquil so he commands his Sandslash to use Sand-Attack. _

_Sand flies into Ash's face and he slips and falls back to the ground. Cyndaquil runs back into the cave it came from and the kid runs after him. As Ash attempts to follow, Team Rocket shows up, but Ash says that he has no time for them and dashes after the Cyndaquil and the other kid. _

_When Ash enters the cave he sees several small holes where Cyndaquil could have gone. He then sees Cyndaquil run past him but before he can go after it he is tripped by Sandslash. __Team Rocket aims a "putty ball" into the cave to try to run Ash out. The ball heads straight toward him and he runs to avoid it. _

_Meanwhile the purple haired boy has Cyndaquil up against a wall and is trying to battle with it. His Sandslash uses Poison Sting but before it can hit Ash grabs Cyndaquil while still running from the putty ball. The putty ball hits the kid and then goes after Ash again. Ash is blasted out of the cave and confronted by Team Rocket. _

_Finally they are able to trap Ash and Pikachu with a bubblegum bomb. Ash lets Cyndaquil free and tells it to run before it gets hurt, but Cyndaquil doesn't move and Team Rocket attempts to trap it. Before the giant Meowth can make its move Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, destroying Team Rocket's mecha. _

_Pikachu frees itself and Ash with Thunderbolt and Ash throws aPoké Ball at Cyndaquil so it doesn't get hurt by the explosion just as Team Rocket blasts off. __Ash discovers he has caught Cyndaquil as Brock and Misty show up. The purple haired kid comes out of the cave wanting to capture Cyndaquil._

_But when he realizes that he was beaten to it he challenges Ash to a battle to see who gets Cyndaquil. Brock remarks that Ash already caught Cyndaquil so he doesn't have to battle for him but Ash accepts the challenge despite Brock's wise words. He even uses his new Cyndaquil in the battle._

_He is confident that it will use its powerful Flamethrower attack again. Cyndaquil does nothing in battle besides dodging Sandslash's attacks. Ash is impressed with Cyndaquil's defense skills which wear Sandslash out. Sandslash recovers and uses Swift, which Ash tells Cyndaquil to counter with Flamethrower. _

_Cyndaquil's Flamethrower attack fails. Cyndaquil continues to dodge attacks but is finally knocked back into a tree. It quickly recovers and causes Sandslash to get stuck then finally finishes the battle with Tackle. Angered, the kid gets out a bug net and tries to steal Cyndaquil. _

_The flames on Cyndaquil's back rise up and it lets out an impressive Flamethrower. Ash embraces Cyndaquil and declares that he has caught a new Pokémon! The episode ends with Team Rocket looking up at the stars, stuck with yet another construction job._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash smiled as he stated, "I had to do something. I didn't want Team Rocket to capture Cyndaquil. I would've hated that." Misty's lip trembled. Ash noticed this as he asked, "Mist, what's wrong?" Misty asked, her lower lip trembling, "Would've done the same for me?" Ash couldn't believe what she was asking.

Her lower lip was quievering as he tipped up her chin to make her to look at him. He answered, "I would give up my heart to you if that's what you needed. I would give you my last breath if that's what you needed. I would take a bullet for you. I would die for you." Misty's lower lip quievered more as Ash kissed her passionately.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 21! Happy 11th month anniversary to my boyfriend, TimPrime1, who I am going to go see in 10 days! I can't wait! I'm gonna have so much fun! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	22. Chapter 22

Ash chuckled a bit, gaining the attention of Misty. "What's so funny," Misty asked; a bit mad. Ash raised his hands in defense and answered, "Easy, Mist! I was just remembering when we were fighting over Totodile!"

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Totodile Duel'_-

_Ash, Misty, and Brock are sitting by a calm river in Johto, fishing in the hopes of finding some Pokémon. Ash, however, is bored at this, and thus gets into an argument with Misty. Suddenly, Misty gets something on her line, and begins to reel it in. It fights hard, but she finally whips...a tea kettle from the water. _

_Angered at this, Misty decides to use her secret weapon: her special lure. Misty tells of the reason she trains Water types, that she grew up around them and so wants to train as many as she can. Suddenly a Totodile reveals itself to them, dancing on a rock in the stream. Ash scans it with his Poke dex. _

_After learning about the species, Misty declares that she intends to catch it, while Ash does the same. Before Ash can throws his Poke Ball, however, Misty tosses her lure at Totodile, who chomps down on it. Ash complains that it's not fair, and Totodile spits the lure out. Ash uses this as an opportunity to have Pikachu attack it._

_Pikachu uses Thunder Shock. Now stunned, Ash throws a Poke Ball. Misty and Ash begin to argue again, but the Poke Ball does not hold, and Totodile pops out of it on their side of the riverbank. Ash complains and tells Pikachu to use Thunder Shock again, but Misty interrupts, throwing her own Poke Ball. _

_This time, Totodile dodges it completely and uses Water Gun to blast the Poke Ball and the three Trainers into the grass. The three climb out, and Totodile is gone. Ash and Misty decide to both go looking for it. Misty tells Brock to watch Togepi, but Brock insists that he should come along since they'll need a referee. _

_Meanwhile, Totodile is hungry, and notices Jessie, James, and Meowth having a snack of rice balls. Meowth, however, complains that the Boss will still be mad at them about their constant failures, and the other two attempts to cheer him up. Jessie offers a rice ball, but Totodile chomps on her hand. _

_Meowth and James express that Giovanni would enjoy it, and Jessie manages to get Totodile off her arm. Totodile then goes on to eat the rest of Team Rocket's rice balls, and when they attempt to stop it, blasts them off with Water Gun. Ash and Misty then finally locate Totodile, and both prepare to catch it._

_Misty deciding to use a Lure Ball because of its better chance of capturing Water types, and Ash agreeing that it'd be a good idea to use his as well. The two throw the balls at the same time, and Totodile jumps into them, being hit by both at the same time. It and the two balls fall behind a bush and it is captured._

_Unseen by anyone, this time successfully. Due to the fact that both of them used a Lure Ball, no one can tell who threw it. Ash and Misty begin arguing again, and Brock stops them, saying there's only one way to decide whose Totodile it is: a Pokémon battle. The match is decided as being three vs. three._

_Ash decides he'll prove that he would have won their last battle had Team Rocket not interfered, decides to use Pikachu against Misty's Water-type team. Misty has another secret weapon up her sleeve, however: her only non-Water-type Pokémon: Togepi! Pikachu is reluctant to battle its friend._

_And after a Charm attack from Togepi, runs from battle. Brock rules this to be a win for Misty, giving her an early upper hand. Ash decided to use a Grass-type next, as they also have an advantage, and sends out his Chikorita. Misty chooses her Staryu. Ash opens the fight with a Razor Leaf, but Staryu avoids it and uses Swift. _

_Chikorita responds with a Tackle. Misty commands a Water Gun and nearly defeats Chikorita, but it digs in its heels. Ash tells Chikorita to use Vine Whip, but it misses as Staryu jumps again to use Tackle. With a quick move, however, Chikorita evades the Tackle and grabs and defeats Staryu with Vine Whip. _

_The match is now at one apiece, and it comes down to the last battle, both determined to win. Ash sends out Bulbasaur, while Misty sends out Poliwag. The battle begins, and we cut to Team Rocket, who is now drifting downstream. After a brief conversation about Totodile and the boss, they end up in front of the battle between Ash and Misty._

_They plan to wait until the end of the battle to take the tired Pokémon away. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, which Poliwag counters with Water Gun. Bulbasaur avoids it and uses another Razor Leaf, knocking Poliwag down and seemingly defeating it... however, Poliwag begins to glow, and starts to evolve, becoming Poliwhirl. _

_Ash scans it in his Poke dex, and then commands a Tackle from Bulbasaur. Poliwhirl uses Body Slam, and hurts Bulbasaur badly. Using Razor Leaf to get away, Ash asks if it can continue, which it can. He commands a SolarBeam, which Bulbasaur begins to charge. Poliwhirl uses Bubble while the SolarBeam charges, battering Bulbasaur. _

_Eventually it's fully charged, and Bulbasaur blasts Poliwhirl, making it unable to battle. Brock declares Ash the winner, and hands him Totodile's Poke Ball. Before he can celebrate; the Pokémon Battler's Ladies Auxiliary shows up to congratulate them. A Wobbuffet's appearance, however, gives them away as no one other than Team Rocket._

_They soon reveals themselves after their motto. Meowth declares their intentions, but Ash reveals that he has Totodile, which bites Jessie's hair. She sends out Arbok in anger, and tells James to send out Weezing. Arbok goes after Totodile, but Totodile uses Bite and whips Arbok around to knock both it and Meowth out. _

_Weezing uses Sludge, but Totodile avoids the move and uses Scratch, which sends it back into the rest of Team Rocket. Using Water Gun, Totodile sends Team Rocket blasting off again. Happy with winning, Totodile begins dancing with Pikachu, and Misty admits that she's not jealous that Ash beat her._

_But mostly because she has her Poliwhirl which listens to her rather than doing whatever it wants. The group then continues its journey towards Goldenrod City._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty smiled at that as she stated, "Oh yeah, I wanted Totodile really badly but I'm glad you got him." Ash blushed at that. He couldn't believe that Misty had just said that! He never expected that. Misty saw that Ash was blushing and smiled more. She asked, "Do you remember those Wooper that we watched?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'No Big Whoop'_-

_Crossing a hill on the way to Goldenrod City, Ash and his friends notice a building nearby. As Brock is about to say what he thinks the building is, a Wooper drops from a tree and lands on Brock's neck, causing him to fall down the slope. On the lower level, Olesia is about to teach the class of Wooper when Brock hits the ground. _

_Wooper then jumps off Brock and Olesia asks if he is alright. Brock quickly recovers and starts flirting with her. Misty pulls him away and then asks Olesia about the buildings. She tells them that it's a preschool only for Wooper. She then tells of how she loved to raise Wooper, and how that spot was a good place to teach. _

_Ash then goes to his Pokedex and looks up Wooper. Ash reminds himself of his previous encounter with the Quagsire. Misty then asks Olesia if they could watch her teach and she agrees. She plays the tambourine and then the Wooper start to swim and dance. Ash and Misty then admire the Wooper while Brock admires Olesia. _

_In the woods, Jessie is looking around for food when she finds a mushroom. James and Meowth tell her that it is poisonous. She tosses it aside and all three start to complain of how they haven't had any food for weeks. Then James says that they could call "the Boss" for money._

_Meowth tells him that they spent all the money he gave them. They decide their only hope is to find a rare Pokémon. Wobbuffet joins the trio and they start looking around for either a rare Pokémon or a snack. Ash and his friends are having their snack when Olesia gets a call from her mom. Olesia then says that her mom needs to see her. _

_Brock then offers to take care of the Wooper while she is away. She accepts, gives Brock a book about raising Wooper, and drives off in her Motorcycle. They head inside the preschool. Inside, they discover the Wooper aren't in the pond. Pikachu then finds a trail of water leading deeper inside the house. _

_They follow the trail and find the Wooper eating and all over the place. Brock then reads in the book that the best way to get Wooper to listen to you is to show affection and food. So Brock pulls out a piece of food and shows it to the Wooper. One Wooper walks up and licks him and then the rest proceed to do so too. _

_He then reads that the second best way was to play the tambourine. Misty then remembers of how she used to play the tambourine when she was a little girl. She picks up the tambourine and begins to play it, but none of the Wooper seems to be entertained. She then puts it down and they begin to leave; she then realizes Togepi is gone. _

_They hear a tambourine playing, and they see Togepi playing the tambourine and the Wooper following Togepi. Misty is angry that they'd rather listen to Togepi's beat rather than her own. Brock says it's just because Pokémon know a Pokémon's beat. _

_After all the Wooper have been returned to the pond, Brock congratulates Togepi on a job well done, and is relieved to have recovered all the Wooper. However, Misty realizes that one Wooper is missing; more specifically, Olesia's favorite one. Brock is told to stay with Togepi and the Wooper in the pond._

_As well to keep them occupied whilst Ash and Misty go look for the missing Wooper. They begin by checking the classroom, but hear a huge crash coming from the kitchen. The crash came from the missing Wooper, however, just as Ash and Misty are about to retrieve it, it runs away._

_It dodges all their attempts to catch it and almost destroying the room in the process; Ash and Misty hurry to stop a large pile of plates toppling over, and Pikachu is almost stabbed by falling cutlery, this results in the Wooper getting away. Outside, the Wooper is seen climbing the cliff face Brock fell down. _

_Ash and Misty once again give chase. Wooper reaches the top of the cliff before Ash and Misty do, and runs off into the forest. It is seen crossing a very rickety rope bridge across a chasm. Ash runs across but is frozen with fear when hearing the creaking beams beneath his feet, Misty and Pikachu tentatively follow. _

_Misty tries to reason with the Wooper to return to the pond, Wooper agrees, and begins jumping up and down in excitement. This makes the bridge begin to wobble, and once again the Wooper slips through their grasp and runs across to the other side of the bridge. The bridge then breaks leaving Ash and Misty hanging._

_And Pikachu on the top having made it across. Ash tells Pikachu to leave them and chase the Wooper. Meanwhile, Meowth is seen complaining over a boiling pot, claiming that Mushroom soup won't have much flavor without any Mushrooms. He then notices the Wooper, and, mistaking it for a Mushroom, attempts to catch it. _

_Jessie and James then return from their foraging, and, hearing about the "giant mushroom", start looking around for it, while the Wooper eats from their basket of mushrooms. They then spot the "giant mushroom" just as it eats the last of their mushrooms. _

_The trio is at first angered by the Wooper, but its cute face gets rid of this anger. Jessie decides it would be a good idea to take it for their boss, thinking he will be so happy at the sight of it he will forget about their many failures. Jessie attempts to catch it but it fails, as it already has an owner. _

_Pikachu then arrives in Wooper's defense, and refuses Team Rocket's request to convince the Wooper to enter the Poke Ball for them. Ash and Misty then arrive, and the Wooper evades both Team Rocket's and Pikachu's attempts to catch it. Jessie then commands Wobbuffet to attack the Twerps, but it does nothing. _

_She then sends Arbok clashing into the group, and James tells his Weezing to use Smoke Screen. Team Rocket escape in the balloon with the captured Wooper, but at that moment Olesia and Brock arrive on a motorbike and chase the balloon, Team Rocket then recite their motto. _

_Before Brock and the others release their Pokémon to free the Wooper, Olesia thinks she can entice it to return by telling it that playtime is over and it has to go back inside. It jumps out of the net and back to the group with Arbok and Weezing following it. Wooper looks in trouble, but Olesia commands it to use Tackle attack on both of them._

_And that reveals it to be a strong Wooper. It then sends Team Rocket blasting off again. Back at the school, Togepi had been keeping the group entertained with its tambourine. Brock asks what Olesia's secret is for raising such strong Pokémon, to which she replies that there isn't one._

_The strength really comes from people not expecting the Wooper to be powerful. Brock then asks if he can stay at the school so they can both learn about Pokémon and "maybe each other", resulting in him getting dragged away by Misty. The group then says their goodbyes, and continues on their way through Johto._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash smiled as he stated, "Those Wooper were a handful." Misty mumbled, "I still can't believe they liked Togepi's beat better than mine…" Ash heard that and responded, "They just didn't know good music when they heard it." Misty shot him a look and said, "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, don't you dare lie!"

Ash blushed out of embarrassment and replied, "Wow, really Mist…the full name card?" Misty giggled as she said, "Yep cause I don't want you to lie to me since we are now dating." Ash blushed now out of love and asked, "We are?" Misty leaned in and whispered, "We are." With that, she kissed Ash with a passion.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 22! Sorry for the delay but I've been super busy. My dad is doing Santa Claus for the Veteran's Hospital, like he does every year around this time. I also got bad news from my family. My Aunt Wanda has stage 4 kidney disease and her quality of life isn't good enough for dialysis so she might be leaving us soon… Please pray for my cousin and her mom; I'm worried about them for after Aunt Wanda leaves. Thanks so much everyone for understanding! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	23. Chapter 23

Ash and Misty were smiling up a storm after remembering all of the good times that they had. Misty, however, was still curious about Ash's past and the other trainers from Pallet Town that Professor Oak, Gary, and Delia seemed to have forgotten. Something just didn't seem right about that.

Misty was also curious of why Ash kept changing the subject when she tried to bring it up and he did it whenever she mentioned his dad as well. Misty turned to Ash and started to ask, "Ash, what about your dad...?" Almost immediately; Ash asked, "Do remember Cherry and her Girafarig?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Psychic Sidekicks'_-

_Ash and his friends are walking through a wood, and notice a sign that warns about Ghost Pokémon in the woods and they should use a Psychic Pokémon to keep them away. They don't have any Psychic types, but Brock remembers that Psyduck can use Psychic attacks. Misty releases her Psyduck and tells it to use its Confusion attack._

_That is, if they meet a Ghost Pokémon, but it doesn't seem to understand her. __The bushes rustle and something peeks out. Misty orders Psyduck to use Confusion but it returns to its Poké Ball. Ash and Brock examine the thing in the bush, it doesn't look like a Ghost-type. A girl walks up and says it isn't, it's her Girafarig's tail. _

_Ash consults Dexter: a Girafarig is a Psychic Pokémon with a second face on its tail. __Ash introduces himself. The girl is Cherry. She picked a Girafarig to train because it's different. It's tradition in her home town to raise Psychic Pokémon because of the ghosts in the woods. __Team Rocket is listening to this, as usual. _

_They make a plan to go to town and steal all the Psychic Pokémon. Wobbuffet comes out, annoying Jessie. Meowthsays Psychic-types are tricky to catch but he has a secret weapon. __The kids are eating lunch together. Cherry says she wants to compete in the Johto League. She notices that Ash and Pikachu know each other very well._

_She says that it's thought if a Trainer and their Psychic Pokémon are very close they can communicate psychically. She challenges Ash to a battle and he accepts. __Pikachu starts with a Quick Attack that knocks Girafarig down, but Girafarig gets up and uses Future Sight. Nothing seems to happen, so Pikachu continues with Thunderbolt._

_Pikachu also used Agility when Girafarig tries to Stomp it. Suddenly a wind rustles through the trees and a tremendous blast comes out of nowhere! Pikachu is thrown back but he's not out of the fight yet. Cherry explains that this is Future Sight: a time delayed Psychic attack. __Now Girafarig uses Psybeam as Pikachu counters it with Thunderbolt._

_And that creates an explosion that raises a cloud of dust. Before Girafarig can attack again, Pikachu leaps out of the cloud and uses Thunder to win the match. __All of them congratulate Cherry for a great match, but she's worried because she can't communicate psychically with Girafarig. Ash reassures her that she's still a good Trainer. _

_Cherry invites them all to her town to see all the other Psychic Pokémon. __In town, Misty is impressed with the Psychic Pokémon everywhere. A woman Trainer chases after her playful Abra which keeps Teleporting around. Then an exhausted man comes running up the street and warns them about a giant Ghost Pokémon._

_was immune to Psychic attacks! He and his Mr. Mime were fishing when a giant Gengar appeared. He had Mr. Mime do a Psywave but the attack bounced off the Gengar and hit them instead. Then the Gengar captured Mr. Mime with its tongue. Brock and Ash decide to check it out._

_Jessie and James drink a toast to their mechanical ghost, but Meowth says they should go back to town and catch the rest of the psychic Pokémon. The woman Trainer finds her Abra in a tree, then they both see the Gengar. She tells Abra to use Psychic but the attack bounces off the Gengar's eyes and hits the Abra. _

_The giant tongue comes down and grabs the Abra. Team Rocket gloats, this time they're unstoppable! __Cherry's Girafarig indicates that something is wrong, just as the giant Gengar is seen at the town limits. The man with them recognizes it as the same one that ate his Mr. Mime, and the woman returns with the same story about her Abra. _

_All the townsfolk grab their Pokémon and run inside, but Cherry believes that her Girafarig can take on this thing despite its size. __As Team Rocket prepares to capture Pikachu, Cherry tells Girafarig to attack with Psybeam. The attack bounces off the Gengar's eyes and hits, knocking it down. _

_Team Rocket appear and say their motto, then explain that the Gengar works by using mirrors to reflect the Psychic attacks. Brock admits that this time they've been pretty smart. Misty grabs his ear and demands to know whose side he is on. __Cherry gets angry. She and her Girafarig glow for a moment, then she orders Confusion. _

_The attack is reflected and Girafarig gets stunned! Not giving up, Cherry encourages her Pokémon to get up and use Psybeam. This attack is bounced back as well, and to protect Girafarig both Ash and Cherry stand in front of it and take the blast themselves. __Ash tells a weakened Cherry to leave Team Rocket to him._

_But she tells Girafarig to use Future Sight. Team Rocket watches the Girafarig just stand there and wonder if Future Sight will tell them what their future is going to be. __As Pikachu runs forward to attack, Cherry suddenly has a vision of the Gengar trying to lick up Pikachu. She realizes that this is Girafarig's vision and warns Ash of the attack._

_ Pikachu is able to avoid the robot's tongue at the last second. All attempts to catch Pikachu fail, because he's now flying high thanks to Girafarig's Confusion ability. Eventually the robot's tongue can't stretch any farther, and Pikachu uses a Thunder attack which disables the robot and frees the Abra and Mr. Mime that were inside._

_Team Rocket are about to get out their Pokémon to continue the fight, but a wind rustles the trees and the Future Sight attack goes off, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. __Cherry is happy, she and her Pokémon finally connected psychically. Ash and friends depart. Cherry vows that she and Girafarig will become as good a team._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty perked up and stated, "Ash, I'm trying to ask you a question and you bring up Cherry and her Girafarig!" Ash shook his head and responded, "Mist, I much rather talk about the past than about that. Besides, I did like helping her out, not to mention Radio DJ Mary."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Air Time'_-

_Ash and his friends are eating at a restaurant, when a man approaches them. He introduces himself as the producer of Poké Talk Radio, and asks for Ash to appear because he got the Plain Badge. As __Team Rocket - hungry as always - when they notice a huge building thinking it is a department store. _

_When they arrive the guards stop them telling them they need an appointment to enter as this building is actually the Radio Tower. Then he points them to the monitor where DJ Mary can be seen talking. Then, they decide to enter the building, posing as celebrities. The guard let them in and they start a "Radio Raid" in the room. _

_The door opens, and a man enters and mistakes them for a ventriloquist act saying they must be on air for an interview. He asks them where is their dummy and Jessie takes Meowth out and introduces him as the dummy. Then, the man proceeds to take them to the producer who sends them to the studio. _

_There, they meet DJ Mary which introduces Team Rocket to the listeners as "The Dugtrio Trio". DJ Mary is amazed that their "dummy" looks and acts so alive making Meowth angered but quickly calmed down by his team-mates. __The interview continues while Ash talks to Professor Oak, who tells him that he and the whole town is proud of him._

_Since he won the Plain Badge. Ash is surprised how the whole town knew about this and Professor Oak explains that the producer called his mother and her mother told the whole town meaning they will all be listening to his interview, which makes him very nervous. __Meanwhile, Team Rocket is enjoying a meal._

_They were much better in showbiz than the real Dugtrio Trio. As they are eating, DJ Mary broadcasts saying Ash will be interviewed. Ash meets DJ Mary, who interviews Ash. Ash gets very scared, and begins to talk with his words flipped. DJ Mary stops the microphone and calms down Ash._

_She tells him to forget they are on air and imagine they are in a Pokémon battle. Then she turns the microphone back on. __She proceeds to ask him if he would have a battle with her to which he replies by saying he'll gladly have a battle with any Pokémon Trainer. Next, she asks him what is his number one goal. _

_Ash replies by saying it is to become a Pokémon Master, but first he wants to win the Johto League. He then starts to tell the Pokémon which are in his party and that he'll be heading to Ecruteak to challenge the Gym Leader there with this being the ending of the interview._

_As they are leaving, Misty compliments Ash, and tells him he was good, when a man enters in the studio with a bunch of damaged tapes. They then meet "The Dugtrio Trio" (Team Rocket). Then the producer shows up telling that because of the damaged tapes they can't air the Radio Drama Show. _

_Then he tells DJ Mary they should air it live with The Dugtrio Trio. When he turns back they are shown to be leaving but the producers stops them and brings them convinces them to take part telling them he will present them with a 5-star buffet. Then he turns to DJ Mary saying she, Ash and his friends must take part._

_Misty immediately agree, but Ash isn't as happy as they in the studio Ash is scolded by Jessie for his reluctance towards the show. Before the airing Jessie tells James and Meowth that they are going to steal the show and Pikachu. After the show starts airing, DJ Mary narrates the story by starting with a character named Prince Goldenrod._

_He is just returning to his castle after a difficult Pokémon journey. Ash who plays Prince Goldenrod says he has longed for his return while the characters played by Misty and Brock agree with him. __Then DJ Mary continues the story by telling that they arrived at Goldenrod City but they see only the castle while the rest is covered in sand. _

_Then the prince runs in the castle calling his parents. Upon their sighting Misty and Brock began to suspect them. The prince's "parents" are played by Jessie and James who tell the prince he must have a Pokémon battle. Then Meowth jumps out and scratches Ash both in the story and the real life. _

_Ash replies by saying that this wasn't part of the script. Jessie says she improvised a little. __Back to the story, DJ Mary says that Meowth scratched his face in order to prove he wasn't an impostor. Finally it is revealed that his parents were actually impostors from the future and they were called Team Socket._

_During the play, Jessie continuously changes the script. Finally, Team Rocket reveal themselves, snatch Pikachu, recite their motto, and take off. DJ Mary narrates the story the whole time, as Ash, his friends, DJ Mary, and the TV crew give chase. They follow Team Rocket up on the roof where they are seen taking of in their balloon. _

_Jessie then sends her Arbok. Chikorita dodges Arbok's Poison Sting, then uses Razor Leaf hitting Arbok and cutting the rope. Pikachu is freed, and uses Thunderbolt which sends Team Rocket blasting off again. DJ Mary ends the play with the Magic Stone reappearing and changing the land back to its original state. _

_Then, the producer congratulates them all. __The scene then turns to Team Rocket who are hanging on a tree. The real Dugtrio Trio make their appearance asking for instructions on how to get to the Radio Tower. Then they fall down, and start complaining of how they could have been such celebrities._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 23! Sorry for the delay but I've been super busy. My dad is doing Santa Claus for the Veteran's Hospital, like he does every year around this time. I also got bad news from my family: _**REST IN PEACE AUNT WANDA WHO PASSED AWAY 12/14/2012 AT 5:05 P.M. REST IN PEACE ALL OF THE PEOPLE LOST IN THE NEWTOWN, CT SHOOTING. MAY GOD BE WITH THEIR FAMILIES THROUGH THIS HARD TIME! **_Well, my final grades are in! Here they are! In my Computer Assisted Reporting class, B. In my The Theory of Media Criticism class, C. In my Creative Expression class, C. I passed! I'm off academic prohibition! Thanks to all of you for your great support! I'm on top of the world! __Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	24. Chapter 24

Misty was SO annoyed with Ash at the moment. She wanted answers, not trips down memory lane. She hated him leaving her in the dark about things. _'But he said that he wasn't ready to talk about it,'_ Misty scolded herself. Her brain was on Ash's side while her heart was dying to know the truth.

She looked up at him and asked, "Ash, why aren't you ready for telling about the other trainers from Pallet and your father?" Ash was silent for awhile. He was trying to figure out if he really should tell Misty or not. He wanted to but he wasn't sure of her reaction, which is why he kept bringing up things from the past.

_'Should I tell her or confess more to her,'_ Ash wondered. Misty saw that he was still fighting his insides to tell her the truth. So, she decided to do something to back into the question she wanted answers to. She asked, "Well, do you remember what happened when we ran into Mewtwo?"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokémon the 1st Movie'_-

_Dr. Fuji, wanting to find a way to restore life by cloning, goes to Guyana after finding evidence of a shrine dedicated to Mew, the world's most powerful - but now said to be extinct - Pokémon. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, funds Fuji's research in return for an enhanced living replica of Mew. __Finding a Fossil of Mew, Fuji and his team create Mewtwo. A confused Mewtwo asks himself who he is, what he is, and where he came from. _

_Just then, Mewtwo wakes up in a stasis tube in one of Fuji's laboratories, where the scientists study him. Mewtwo breaks out of his test tube; Dr. Fuji tells Mewtwo that he was made by humans. __Also that he is a clone, much more powerful than Mew. Mewtwo is angry that the scientists see him more as an end result to their project and less of a sentient being so he destroys the lab and kills all the scientists. _

_Dr. Fuji says to himself that he succeeded in creating the world's most powerful Pokémon before dying at the hands of Mewtwo. __Then, Giovanni arrives in his private helicopter and offers to help Mewtwo focus his powers. Mewtwo takes up the offer, and is put in a suit of armor. __Over the next few weeks, Mewtwo does most of Team Rocket's dirty work, capturing wild Pokémon and beating any Trainers that come into the Gym in Viridian City, including Gary Oak._

_When Giovanni tells Mewtwo his own twisted way of controlling Pokémon, Mewtwo angrily blasts away, destroying his armor, and - atop the island he was created on - vows to begin his reign on Earth. __Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Brock are preparing for lunch until a Pokémon Trainer shows up and challenges Ash, who is happy to oblige. __With his Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu, Ash easily beats the Pokémon Trainer. _

_What he doesn't know is that he's being watched, not only by Team Rocket, but by a mysterious third party. Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were also watching the battle, don't have any food and watch hungrily as the gang eats Brock's cooking. __Suddenly, a Dragonite flies in with a letter for Ash and his friends. It projects a hologram of a mysterious woman who tells the Trainers to head to Old Shore Wharf in order to get to an island fortress called New Island. _

_Later, as a storm brews, the gang arrive at the Pokémon Center, whose Nurse Joy has been missing for quite a while. __Officer Jenny informs the Trainers gathered that the ferry to New Island has been cancelled. Miranda, the pier master tells them that she has lived on the pier all her life and that the current storm is the fiercest she's ever seen. She then tells a story to everyone present about how some people died in a storm many years ago. __However legend has it that the tears of a Pokémon restored the people to life. _

_Soon, most of the other Pokémon Trainers - ignoring Jenny and Miranda's warnings - take off for New Island. Ash and the gang are eager to follow, but none of their Pokémon are strong enough to handle the giant waves. __Team Rocket, under disguise, give Ash and the gang a boat ride. Later, Team Rocket's disguise was uncovered. However, the storm proves too much for them, and as the strong wind and waves hit against the boat, it capsized and everyone was sent into the ocean._

_The gang saved themselves by using Ash's Squirtle and Misty's Staryu to get all the way to New Island. __As the heroes barely arrive at New Island, the mystery woman from the hologram letter greets them and takes them to the dining room to meet the other Trainers who arrived safely. __Brock says that she looked familiar, however, the woman denies it and shows them to the castle. __Meanwhile, as Team Rocket try to get inside the fortress, the legendary Mew senses something troubling._

_Mew arrives at New Island, and follows closely behind Team Rocket. __As they arrive in the dining room, Ash and the gang meet three Pokémon Trainers named Neesha, Fergus, and Corey. Just then, the mystery woman introduces everybody in the room to her master, who is revealed to be none other than Mewtwo. Fergus insults Mewtwo, who sends him flying. __Fergus has his Gyarados attack with Hyper Beam, but Mewtwo easily reflects it. _

_Then, Mewtwo releases the woman from his power, Brock quickly catches her, and it is revealed that the mystery woman is the missing Nurse Joy. Mewtwo tells the Trainers that humans are weak and cruel, and have made all Pokémon their slaves. __He also says that Pokémon are no better off, since they choose to associate with humans. __As Team Rocket gets into the fortress and make their way into a laboratory, they come across a weird-looking machine, a computer, and several Pokémon sleeping in giant pods._

_Jessie accidentally sits on the computer controls, which play back a recorded message from Dr. Fuji about the fossilized eyelash of Mew that was created to form Mewtwo. Suddenly, the machine takes a piece of hair from Meowth to create a clone of him. The cloned Pokémon awaken (via Mewtwo) and exit to their master. __Mewtwo leads Ash and the other Trainers into the stadium part of the fortress and suggests that they should battle Pokémon to see who is the strongest, the clones versus the originals. _

_Ash's Charizard, Corey's Venusaur, and Neesha's Blastoise are no match for Mewtwo's clones, and he then summons his own specialized Poké Balls. __The Clone Balls and uses them to capture Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, claiming them as his prize. Mewtwo then announces that the other Pokémon will be taken to be cloned. The clones will remain safe on the island while Mewtwo's storms destroy the planet. He then sends the Balls after the Pokémon._

_Immediately, all the Trainers are on the run. Some Pokémon are captured before they realize what's happening, some attempt to outrun the Clone Balls and some attempt to use their attacks to defend themselves. However, it proves to be useless as the Pokémon end up all being captured one by one. __Ash realizes that Pokémon that are inside their Poké Balls should be safe from capture and recallsBulbasaur and Squirtle._

_However, it turns out to be no use, as the Clone Balls instead capture the Poké Balls whole with Bulbasaur and Squirtle still inside. Brock suggests carrying the Pokémon away. __While Misty successfully hides Togepi inside her bag, Psyduck and Vulpix aren't so lucky and are also caught. __Pikachu is the only Pokémon still un-captured, and as a result he's now the only target of the Clone Balls. Ash uses his body to block them, giving Pikachu a chance to run._

_Pikachu heads towards a nearby suspended staircase and uses ThunderShock to take out a few of the Clone Balls. Ash follows him up the staircase. Pikachu is forced to use his ThunderShock every few seconds, which in combination with constantly being on the run, leaves him exhausted. __As a result, Pikachu is forced off the staircase while dodging the Balls, falling a long way. Ash jumps off after Pikachu to protect him, but before he can grab his friend, a Clone Ball finally manages to capture Pikachu. _

_Ash grabs the Ball before he falls into the pool of water at the base of the staircase, and loses his grip on it underwater. __Ash follows it, out of the pool, and towards the entrance to the laboratory where Team Rocket is. __The same machine that cloned Meowth earlier is now processing all of the Clone Balls, and Ash grabs the one Pikachu is in just as the machine does as well. __Fighting against the machine's many arms, Ash eventually manages to get the Clone Ball away, destroying the machine in the process. _

_Pikachu is released from the Clone Ball and shakes himself off. Happily, he reunites with Ash, but the clones are now freed from their stasis tubes, prepared to join Mewtwo. __The remaining Clone Balls are released from the machine in an explosion, and all open to free the Pokémon inside, including Squirtle and Bulbasaur and their Poké Balls. __Mewtwo releases the other humans and is soon joined by his clone army. Ash emerges from the smoke with his and every Trainer's Pokémon._

_Ash says they won't let Mewtwo's plan succeed, and he tries to punch Mewtwo, but Mewtwo's forcefield knocks him down. Ash goes in for another punch, but this time Mewtwo sends him flying. Just then, after hearing all the commotion, Mew flies down and creates a giant bubble, which Ash lands on, breaking his fall. __The playful Pokémon is soon attacked by its clone; Mewtwo says that clones are far more powerful than the originals._

_But Mew tells him (via Meowth's translating) that a Pokémon's real strength comes from the heart. Mewtwo disgustedly throws another energy ball at Mew; it dodges it, but the blast hits Ash. With Mewtwo blocking all the Pokémon's special moves, a gigantic battle begins between the Pokémon and their clones. __Ash survives the blast, but is horrified to see all the Pokémon fighting their clones, especially Pikachu getting slapped endlessly by his clone. _

_He eventually falls back down to the stadium floor, causing Misty Brock, and Nurse Joy to come to his aid. They see now how horrible this kind of fighting is, and that the originals and clones will never give up, resulting in their deaths. Ash realizes someone has to take a stand and refuse to fight, like Pikachu is. __As Team Rocket also look on in horror, Meowth talks with his clone about how, no matter how different people are, they all share a lot in common on this planet._

_Just as Mew and Mewtwo are about to finish each other off with huge energy blasts, Ash, angered by the continuous fighting, runs between them, demanding them to stop. The two blasts of energy come in contact with him together and - being so powerful - it turns him into stone. __The stadium becomes silent, save for Pikachu, who runs to Ash's side. After trying to wake him up, Pikachu uses his Thunderbolt in vain, as Ash stays unmoving. _

_Pikachu begins to cry at losing his friend, as do the rest of those present in the stadium due to Ash's sacrifice. The tears of all the Pokémon come together and magically revive Ash, bringing him back to life just like in the story Miranda told earlier. __After witnessing all of this, Mewtwo states that it does not matter who is more powerful, that the clones and originals both have value, and that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant: it is what one does with life that determines one's destiny. _

_He also says that it would be best if no one knew about what happened. When Mewtwo flies off, he tells Ash that he will find a place where he and the clones can live in peace. As a result, all the memories of this event are erased from the Trainers' minds. __Ash, Misty, Brock, and everyone else instantly find themselves back at the Pokémon Center with no memory of their adventure on New Island. Nurse Joy is also back, offering shelter from the storm. _

_Going out to the pier, Ash sees a Mew in the clouds as the storm ends and tells Misty and Brock that when his journey began he saw a mysterious Pokémon and now he believes he just saw another. Misty thinks that Ash was just imagining it, but Brock points out that maybe he wasn't. With that, the three friends prepare to continue their journeys. __Meanwhile, Team Rocket - on the now empty and green New Island - having no clue how they got here, decide to take a vacation._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Pikachu looked at its master sadly after that flashback as Togepi looked confused, since the little Pokémon was in Misty's backpack for most of the time. When Misty said nothing after Ash smiled at her, he saw that she was crying. He puzzled at why until he remembered their next encounter of Mewtwo, the clone of Mew.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Mewtwo Returns'_-

_Mewtwo, his heart having been softened by the selfless example of the human named Ash Ketchum back in his birth land in the eastern Kanto region, has now traveled to the western region of Johto in search of a locale that is unreachable by the prying eyes and harsh judgements of humans for the sake of his band of cloned Pokémon, whose welfare Mewtwo is entirely concerned about. _

_He eventually finds the perfect hideaway: a huge mountain named Mt. Quena, surrounded by steep cliffs that are practically impossible to scale, but in its top is a forest and a freshwater lake that makes for a near-utopia for all the Bug Pokémon living there. This is a perfect fit for Mewtwo's band, so thus they settle in the top of Mt. Quena and begin a new, safe life, with Mewtwo watching over as their guardian, as he feels they cannot belong in the world as they were not born in it._

_But Giovanni has never forgotten about Mewtwo's betrayal, and has been concocting a military plan of assault upon wherever Mewtwo has settled to take the Pokémon back for himself. He at last locates Mewtwo in his new mountain retreat and begins his operation to assault and capture Mewtwo and bend his will to Giovanni's. The Team Rocket combat unit heads towards Mt. Quena. __Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi, on their Pokémon journey as always, are now passing through the area around Mt. Quena._

_Also Purity Canyon, which is known as Johto's greatest natural wonder. Complications with the weather and the bus service force them to stay though at a cabin at the foot of the mountain, where they meet the Pokémon naturalist Luna Carson, medical researcherCullen Calix and a spunky girl, Domino from the Pokémon Institute. But there's a break-in and attempted thievery of Pikachu by the classic antics of the Team Rocket trio Jessie, James, and Meowth._

_And soon a series of turbulent events involving a scuffle on a hot air balloon, leads everyone into the airspace of Mt. Quena. __There everyone sees the approaching Combat Unit, and Domino, revealing herself in league with Team Rocket Organization as elite Agent 009 (or, as she calls herself, The Black Tulip, due to her use of explosive black tulips as weapons), pops their balloon and sends everyone else plummeting onto the mountain while she returns to Giovanni to report on Mewtwo's status. _

_While Ash and the other humans make a canoe to travel to the island at the center of Mt. Quena's lake, Pikachu and Team Rocket end up confronting the clones, Pikachu's clone rallying the other clones to fight back. While Jessie and James are locked away in a cave, Pikachu and Meowth fight alongside the clones as Giovanni's operation to capture Mewtwo begins in earnest, with Ash and his friends and enemies caught up in the core of it. _

_Although Mewtwo manages to free the clones that the initial attack manages to capture in Poké Balls, Giovanni eventually succeeds in capturing Mewtwo. Mewtwo responds that he'd rather die soon than serve Giovanni, but Giovanni then countered with the threat that the other Pokémon clones would be utilized in their experiments and would certainly perish if Mewtwo didn't comply, attacking and injuring Pikachu and his clone to prove his willingness to go through with his threat. _

_With Ash and the Pokémon clones in custody, Giovanni's operation is successful, and he immediately capitalizes by ordering the construction of a new Team Rocket base on the mountain, while Mewtwo is attacked by two machines designed to drain his power and will, leaving him nothing more than Giovanni's puppet. __The characters and all other cloned Pokémon that attempted to protect Mewtwo are then locked away in a prison cell._

_During which Ash is reunited with Pikachu- along with the cloned Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen, who were attempting to protect their offspring. However, Giovanni's greed for new Team Rocket bases becomes his worst mistake; without warning, a swarm of furious Bug Pokémon (which Meowth realized were coming thanks to the words of the other Pokémon) from the mountain sabotages the Team Rocket base that is polluting the freshwater lake._

_The ensuing chaos allows Ash and everyone with him to escape and scatter. __Ash rushes over to Mewtwo, believing that this is the first time he's seen Mewtwo, and he, Brock and the Pikachu try to free Mewtwo from the machines that are suppressing his mind and body, partly as thanks for Mewtwo protecting Pikachu earlier. However, Mewtwo is weak from using what was left of his power and strength to destroy the machines that held him, putting his life force in jeopardy._

_ Ash carries Mewtwo away from Giovanni's battle while Brock, Misty and the other clones, along with the Bug-type Pokémon keep Team Rocket occupied. __As Ash, Bulbasaur and Chikorita help Mewtwo towards safety, Mewtwo asks Ash why he's helping him, to which Ash replies that, while Mewtwo protecting Pikachu is one possible explanation, you don't need a reason to help someone in trouble. Mewtwo reflects that Ash may be one-of-a-kind, but Ash says that everyone is. _

_As they reach the heart of the mountain, despite protests that Mewtwo's presence may contaminate the spring, Ash throws Mewtwo into a healing spring that restores his power, prompting Mewtwo to finally accept that he is a real Pokémon, as the water affects him just as it affected others. Restored to full power, the Pokémon clone rises and uses all his psychic powers to move the lake and the spring underground._

_Although Mewtwo initially contemplates erasing the memories of everyone involved, Ash, Meowth, and their friends object, Meowth pointing out that the Pokémon clones need to remember their past if they're to have any kind of future, Ash assures Mewtwo that he would keep the sanctuary's existence secret at any rate, and Brock points out that erasing memories doesn't change the fact that the events happened. Acknowledging their wisdom, Mewtwo only uses his mind-erasing powers to make Giovanni._

_Along with the rest of the Team Rocket operatives, along with Luna and Cullen (whose well-meaning desire to research the spring may put it in jeopardy), forget about Mewtwo and the clones, subsequently departs on his own as all the cloned Pokémon leave to lead life as natural Pokémon in the wild, sending Ash and co. in a Pikachu balloon and Jessie, James and Meowth in their normal balloon. _

_As Ash, Misty and Brock were walking through a city, Ash hears Mewtwo's voice, but is uncertain whether it was real or just a memory. The Narrator concludes the movie with the rumors of a Pokémon who traversed the city at night._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash looked down at Misty as he saw that she was still crying. Ash wiped away her tears as she told him, her voice barely a whisper, "When we regained our memories, I remembered how sad I was when I thought you were dead." Ash whispered, "I wasn't and I won't be for awhile, promise." Misty smiled at that.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 24! In three days, I'll be with TimPrime1 for the holidays! I honestly can't wait. I did manage to find a plush Pikachu last night that reminds me of him but other than that, I'm dying for his hug. I did get him something for Christmas and our one year anniversary but I'm not telling what I got him. I also won't be able to update right away so stay tuned! P__lease read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	25. Chapter 25

Ash sighed as he stated, "Well, I did wanna help Mewtwo recover." Misty nodded and responded, "As did I, because no one deserves what happened to him." Ash nodded in agreement as he turned to Misty and confessed, "Although, I had to admit, Morty was hard to beat."

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'From Ghost to Ghost'_-

_Ash preparing for his fourth Gym battle against Morty and his powerful team of Ghost-type Pokémon by listening to his Pokédex's entry about Gengar. Unfortunately, the Pokédex states that details about Gengar are unknown. As Ash muses over battle strategies, Nurse Joy arrives with his Pokémon after healing them in the Pokémon Center. They talk about the difficulty of facing Morty's Ghosts and Nurse Joy suggests that Ash should use his Noctowl as a secret weapon._

_At the Gym, Morty has his Gengar demonstrate Confuse Ray to a group of young Trainers as an example of how to fight without using brute force. Ash andhis friends interrupt the lecture to challenge the Gym. Morty suggests that his students be allowed to watch and Ash gladly agrees. __Meanwhile, Team Rocket floats along in their hot air balloon. James and Meowth are discussing James's use of his Treasure Detector to find treasures in Ecruteak City. _

_Jessie groans that the device only ever finds junk and James fervently attempts to prove her wrong by displaying his prized collection of bottle caps, although he declines to explain what makes them so valuable. Suddenly, the device beeps loudly! They look over the edge of the balloon's basket to see that they are floating directly over the Burned Tower of Ecruteak. They descend in the hopes of finding something valuable among the ruins. _

_Soon, as Ash's battle with Morty is about to begin, Team Rocket follow the Treasure Detector right up to the Gym, where they see Ash through a window and then mention that they may leave Ecruteak with more than one treasure. Just then, the battle begins! Morty calls his Gastly forth and Ash choosesNoctowl in order to start off strong, a decision at which Brock and Misty are quite surprised and concerned. Ash says that he knows what he's doing, however._

_Ash has Noctowl begin with Hypnosis. Gastly dodges, disappearing in the process. Ash tells Noctowl to use Foresight to find Gastly. Noctowl then attempts to Tackle Gastly, but Gastly easily dodges the attack again and again. After failing to Tackle Gastly, Noctowl tries to use Hypnosis; however, Morty orders Gastly to close his eyes to avoid being hypnotized and to use his Lick attack, which whips Noctowl out of the air. Ash returns Noctowl to its Poké Ball. _

_Brock points out that this is a good strategy since Noctowl's Foresight will keep Gastly from disappearing and Ash can use Noctowl again later on if he needs to. __As Jessie and Meowth watch through the window, they comment that the battle is much more interesting than digging for treasure. James then shows up and shouts that his device revealed a valuable item hidden in a nearby building, which makes them forget about the battle for the time being._

_With Foresight keeping Gastly in view, Ash chooses Pikachu to replace Noctowl. Pikachu begins by using Quick Attack, which knocks Gastly far back. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt, but Gastly dodges and counters with Night Shade. It's super effective, and Pikachu is unable to battle any further. After thanking Pikachu for his hard work, Ash next chooses Cyndaquil. _

_Meanwhile, Team Rocket have discovered that the building indicated by the Treasure Detector contains a number of real valuables, including a vase, a sword, and a new charm for Meowth's forehead. Just then, several Gastly materialize through a wall of the room. The trio turns around to see them and yells out in fright. __Back at the Gym, Cyndaquil starts off with a Flamethrower attack. Gastly dodges, countering with Night Shade, which Cyndaquil dodges using Quick Attack. _

_Gastly uses Lick but Cyndaquil just runs up Gastly's tongue and Tackles it, finally defeating it. __Morty chooses Haunter as his second Pokémon. Cyndaquil tries to hit it with Flamethrower, but Haunter disappears and then uses Mean Look, which extinguishes Cyndaquil's back flames and forces Ash to use Cyndaquil until the end of the round. Ash orders Cyndaquil to fire back up and use its Swift attack, which hurts Haunter. Haunter uses Hypnosis, which nearly works; but Cyndaquil counters with Smoke Screen. _

_Through the Smokescreen, Haunter grabs Cyndaquil and then Licks it, ending Cyndaquil's ability to battle. Ash is now down to only his Noctowl. __As the Gym battle rages on, Team Rocket sits in the other building, hallucinating about food at the Gastly's doing, which the Gastly think is very humorous. __After Ash brings it back out, Noctowl uses Foresight to keep Haunter from disappearing. Noctowl follows this with a Tackle attack, but Haunter forces Noctowl to dodge its hands to avoid being grabbed instead. _

_Haunter then tries its Lick attack, which Noctowl dodges. The two Pokémon then each use Hypnosis and Confuse Ray, which become locked against each other; but Noctowl's Hypnosis loses the struggle and gets blown away, allowing Confuse Ray to hit Noctowl. The battle looks just about over when Noctowl appears confused after sitting back up. Haunter uses Night Shade but Noctowl Tackles it through the attack. The two collide and Noctowl emerges the victor._

_Since Noctowl's Tackle worked even though it was confused and the attack beat out Haunter's Night Shade, Brock says that it looks like Noctowl has learned Confusion, which Ash confirms with his Pokédex. Noctowl uses its new move on Haunter and easily wins. __Finally, it's Gengar's turn. Noctowl uses Confusion while Gengar uses Shadow Ball; the Confusion attack hits the Shadow Ball, making it explode, showering everyone with dark energy. _

_Gengar disappears and, when Noctowl tries to use Foresight to find it, starts forcing Noctowl to repeatedly dodge its Night Shade. Misty is surprised that Gengar can attack while it's invisible and Brock says that Noctowl won't win without using Foresight. Ash thinks for a moment and then tells Noctowl to send Confusion through the building. This reveals Gengar and Noctowl is able to use Foresight on it. Gengar attempts to use Shadow Ball again, but Noctowl stops it with a Tackle attack. _

_After hitting the ceiling and falling to the floor, Gengar is now unable to battle. With no more Pokémon to fight against, Ash and Noctowl have won! __Before the group heads out, Morty admits that Ash may actually have seen Ho-Oh. He then hands over the Fog Badge. Just before the credits, Team Rocket is seen running away from the haunted building, complaining of what a ghastly nightmare the day has been._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty smiled at Ash's confession, she knew that Morty was hard to defeat since she saw the battle. Ash had such a struggle with the whole Johto League, although he did pretty well. Ash asked her, "What did you think of that Nurse Joy that specialized in Water Pokémon?"

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'The Joy of Water __Poké_mon'-

_Ash and his friends stare upon a Pokémon Center across a fairly large river. It seems to be popular for its specialty of caring for Water-type Pokémon. As they look, Pikachu notices something from the water, which a person in a full scuba suit holding a Goldeen comes out. The person speaks and two Chansey come along with a fish tank. Given the sign, Nurse Joy is behind the suit. She puts the Goldeen in the tank and the suit opens up the top half part. _

_Brock does the usual thing he does whenever he encounters a Joy. Misty seems to look up to her as well, because of the specialty of caring for Water Pokémon. Joy goes off mentioning her work to them, and gives a short admiration of Pikachu for a while. __Soon afterward the Pokémon appear to be fighting, but in reality seemingly Pokémon training or of some sort. They seem to be using the same ability on one another. Team Rocket is spying on them a little ways, in a Tentacruel submarine. _

_They plan to get the Pokémon in the center but are cut short when a Tentacruel mistakes them for another. __Brock gets out a book that has a story written by a Joy, but really it was written by the current Joy's grandmother. She explains that this place used to be a wasteland, uninhabitable by anybody and that she was finding out the cause. Brock asks her to sign the book but Joy doesn't want to do so. Brock gets out another book written by a Joy, but that one was Joy's mother. _

_She explains that she helped the Grimer and Muk that poisoned the area get out. But seemingly, enough with the small talk, just want to get business over with. __Meanwhile Team Rocket, still in their Tentacruel sub, finds their way into the Pokémon Center via a pipeline. __Pikachu gets a refresher from the healing machine and settles to Ash. Misty wants her Pokémon treated so she asks Joy if she would. Surprisingly, Joy backs away scared, leaving everyone puzzled. _

_She goes off saying that she hates Water Pokémon quite a few times. So finally she explains about what happened. She was out with her mom looking over some Water Pokémon by the river in a boat. A Remoraid pops out and squirts her in the face for a while and Joy (younger one) falls into the water. Joy's mother tries to help but more Remoraid gather around and squirt Joy back up. Joy's mother tries to tell her that it's alright, but Joy can't seem to get the fright out._

_Joy can't seem to help out Misty and Misty is starting to get annoyed by that. But in the mean time, they go over to where most of the Water Pokémon are and take a look around. Scanning around are a Goldeen, a Tentacool, few others and at the end, a Gyarados, who seems to have a "neck" problem.. They are in separate tanks with a large pool in the middle. Misty shudders at Gyarados, but Ash likes Gyarados for its power. Joy agrees with Misty and they go on with that for a while. _

_When all of a sudden, Team Rocket appears from the pool, fooling Ash with the Tentacruel disguises. They go off with their motto, being fancy and trying some water acrobatics. Finally they hop back in and attempt to grab Pikachu, but Pikachu dodges. So Team Rocket grabs Pikachu with the rest of the tentacles and try to go off, but Pikachu does Thunderbolt. Jessie and James start talking about how obviously this wasn't a good idea and Wobbuffet comes out, starting off a shock to all of them, blowing the sub up. _

_A few pieces of debris fly one hitting Gyarados' tank, another hitting a valve opening to the outside. Team Rocket get flushed out along with Gyarados's water and Joy's scuba suit. __Gyarados starts writhing in pain for a while. Joy takes a stand and decides to help out Gyarados for now, even without her suit. She goes up but gets butterflies in her stomach, but she persists. She calms Gyarados down and the Chansey get another cast for Gyarados and place it on. _

_Soon afterward, Joy collapses from the holding all that shock. Afterward, Joy still says she doesn't like Water Pokémon, but as a Pokémon nurse, she has to try her best. Misty gives her some encouragement and the gang heads off to their destination._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty confessed, "I had to admit that she did surprise me that she didn't like Water types when I love them so." "Just like me loving you so," Ash stated, getting Misty to turn as red as her hair. Ash chuckled as he softly kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mist."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 25! Tomorrow, I'll be with TimPrime1 which is why I'm updating everything today so please enjoy all of my updates! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	26. Chapter 26

Even though the flashbacks were getting on Misty's nerves, she had to admit that talking about good times brought a smile to her face...not to mention Ash's as well. But getting him to tell her what happened to the other two trainer from Pallet Town and his own father was like getting Psyduck to listen to her commands...without it getting a headache. Ash saw Misty's face at that moment.

He asked her, "Are you okay, Mist?" Misty perked up and smiled at her boyfriend. She answered, "I'm fine Ash but I've got to admit while I enjoy talking about good times, I'm still confused as to why you aren't telling me the truth yet." Ash sighed as he stated, "I already told you, I'm not ready to talk about that yet. I rather talk about the first day we started our Whirl Island journey."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Around the Whirlpool'_-

_Ash and his friends are going to the Whirl Islands. Ash boasts about getting his new Badge, but Misty is dreaming about all the Water-type Pokémon in the ocean and how she wants to be a "Water Pokémon Master". The ferry comes across a whirlpool. The gang becomes scared as they see a lot of whirlpools. However, two attendants on the ferry offer them drinks and assure them that it's all right._

_At that moment, they pass through the sea of whirlpools harmlessly (though they look oddly familiar). The gang looks over the rail to see the ship really passing by without trouble. Meanwhile, the attendants are talking to each other and Meowth appears, thus giving away the fact that the "attendants" are Team Rocket. James gets a net out and then he tries to snag Pikachu. However, a bump makes Ash lean over towards Pikachu's place._

_And Ash ends up getting caught. Realization dawns on Ash and the gang that Team Rocket are up to no good, as usual. In a funny twist, Meowth imitates Wobbuffet at the end of their motto. Jessie and James release their usual picks (Arbok and Weezing) and use their usual attacks (Poison Sting and Smog, respectively). Ash tries to end it quickly with Pikachu using Thunderbolt. _

_However, Jessie has Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat to deflect the attack, thereby causing a massive surge that sends everyone (Ash and his friends and Team Rocket) overboard. Ash and the gang break the surface, but then are horrified to realize that they're being separated from each other by the whirlpools! Misty doesn't panic as she pulls out Goldeen and Poliwhirl; Ash gets out Totodile. _

_They start to make progress getting away from the whirlpool but soon they get dragged in as easily! Just when they are about to get sucked in... something happens. They stopped being dragged in! While floating in the water, they notice a mysterious looking shadow and hear a strange call (This in fact being Lugia). A Pokémon comes after them shortly: a Corsola! The Corsola races towards them then circles around them._

_Misty wonders what's going on. Soon they are picked up by some tentacles, or possibly a Tentacruel, and soon taken towards a boat. Misty seems to be enjoying herself, but the others seem quite afraid. The Corsola jumps up to Professor Elm, who just happens to be on board. Professor Elm and Ash spend some time catching up, and Misty admires the Professor's Corsola. He takes a few minutes to explain to Misty about Corsola and its abilities. _

_The captain comes down saying that they'll get to the islands soon, and he gets to know the others. When they do arrive, Misty still is going on about Water Pokémon. Professor Elm suggests that they should enter the Whirl Cup tournament. Obviously, Ash and Misty are up for it, Ash because of his desire to battle and win, and Misty because of (in her opinion) the ideal Pokémon to use, Water types. _

_They decide to go to the Pokémon Center for more information. Meanwhile, Team Rocket wash ashore and talk about their next plan. __Nurse Joy hands them a guide book and talks about the Whirl Cup for a while. Then Elm's Corsola jumps out and heads off. Misty asks what the Pokémon was doing and Elm replies saying that Corsola loves pools. Misty goes over towards the pool, admiring and observing the Corsola. _

_Elm then shows the map of how the Whirl Cup league works. The Whirl Islands map is similar the Orange Islands. The Whirl Islands consist of five islands. The first island is near to the mainland, and is easily accessible by boat. Professor Elm offers to take Ash and the gang to the first island on his boat. __On the boat, Elm notices a balloon heading towards them. It's Team Rocket's balloon! They balloon drifts towards the Pokémon Center and they release a net._

_They swipe all the Pokémon in the pool! Ash tells Pikachu to go after them but Misty stops him. Instead, Misty releases Staryu to battle Team Rocket. Jessie calls out Arbok, which swims towards Staryu. Staryu starts off with a Swift attack, and this hits Arbok, which counters with its own Poison Sting attack. The Arbok's attack is also successful, and it poisons Staryu. Misty recalls Staryu but before she can release another Pokémon from her team._

_Psyduck comes out instead! Psyduck bravely jumps into battle, but has trouble swimming and Misty recalls it. Ash finally gets a chance to fight and Pikachu attempts a Thunderbolt, but James gets out a net launcher and fires it, snagging Pikachu! With Misty and Ash both defeated, Corsola jumps into the water, ready for battle. Elm tells her to do a Tackle attack, however, James releases Weezing and Weezing does a Sludge attack. _

_Corsola manages to dodge all the Sludge attacks and then eventually Tackles Arbok high up in the air, near the balloon. Elm then tells her to execute Spike Cannon. Corsola jumps up out of the water and then fires numerous spikes towards the balloon, cutting up the nets and the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off and freeing the other Pokémon._

_All's well that end's well, and Misty is still as crazy about Water types as ever. She seems to want to capture a Corsola badly. The gang soon heads off to the first city of the Whirl Islands to start off the Whirl Cup!_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty yelled, "ASH, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Ash was a bit taken back. Granted, he knew that Misty was stubborn and hot headed like him but he didn't think that she would disrespect his wishes. Now he knew that he had no choice. He had to tell her the truth...NOW.

* * *

_TimPrime1 & AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 26! And this chapter is brought to you by Toonami and Kids Network Studios! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	27. Chapter 27

Ash sighed sadly as he stated, "Misty, I was hoping to hold off on telling you this but the reason one of the trainers from Pallet Town didn't make it all of the way was the one of them was Erika Jones, my neighbor. She became the snagger of the Orre Region."

"Snagger of the Orre Region," Misty repeated, very surprised. Ash nodded as he asked, "Would you like to hear the story?" Misty nodded as she tilted her head with interest as she listened to Ash's story. Ash explained, "It all started on a beautiful summer day and I was nine.

"And I was crying my eyes out on a huge Pikachu pillow. That's when Erika came in and I saw her out of the corner of my watery eyes. I told her to go away but she said no. I cried more and she hugged me. My father had been killed by Team Rocket." Misty gasped at this, surprised.

She didn't expect to hear that...not at all. Misty stated, "I never thought that your father would be killed by those guys!" Ash nodded and explained, "Yeah, he had some information to drop off in the Orre Region but my mom had the information. Erika said that she would take it."

"And that's why she didn't go through the Indigo League," Misty asked, still in shock about everything. Ash nodded as he answered, "That's why I worked so hard to safe Mom from Molly's house during that Unown indicent because I promised myself and my father that I would protect her."

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokemon 3: Enter the Unown'_-

_The beautiful town of Greenfield was the hometown is Professor Spencer Hale, a scientist who is researching the elusive Unown. He is reading a story about Entei to his young daughter Molly. Molly asks him if the picture with the Unown are the Pokémon he has been looking for. He tells her that he's been searching for them a long time. Molly tells him that the picture of the Unown looks funny. _

_Molly comments that Entei is real big and strong, but nice, just like you are, Papa. Molly's father pretends to be Entei and Molly laughs. He carries her around the room while still roaring as Entei. Suddenly, the computer receives an email from Professor Hale's assistant, Schuyler. Molly knew right away that it was him since he always emails. Schuyler says he's discovered a hidden chamber in the ruins with information about the Unown. _

_Professor Hale then tells Molly goodnight, as he says for her to keep him in her dreams, and leaves for the ruins. __In the ruins, there are symbols of Unown on the walls. Professor Hale takes a few pictures with his laptop's camera, as an Unown shaped as the letter P appears and disappears without him noticing. He notices a box of tiles with Unown on them. He picks up a few and looks at them. _

_Two of the tiles flash with a blue colored energy and several Unown appears while circling around him. Then, without warning, a portal opens up and Hale is sucked into the dimension of the Unown! The dimension is full of very bright colors, as the Professor realizes that he has found the dimension of the Unown. His laptop hits the ground as Schuyler notices he's gone and shouts for him, but can do nothing as the portal closes up._

_The next morning, Schuyler has returned to Greenfield. He speaks with a man in the mansion and Molly comes rushing downstairs to see her father as she thought that he had returned since she saw the car pull up. The man in the mansion tells Schuyler that he should be the one to tell Molly the news. Molly is told the news by Schuyler and goes downstairs in shock and sadness. _

_She goes on her father's laptop trying to find out what happened, she sees the Unown on the walls of the pictures and recognizes them. Soon she sees the box her father discovered in the ruins, and accidentally spills the Unown tiles onto the floor. Remarking that they are "just like letters," she spells out the words "mama," and "papa" with them. Doing so, she remembers her father, wants her mom and dad to be together with her, and starts to cry. _

_The tiles glow with a blue aura. The Unown come out of the portal, go high into the sky into another portal, and exit the portal to get to Molly. Molly recognizes them as Unown as they come out of the portal with the tiles floating around. She asks them if they want to play with her. The portal opens even larger, as they continue to circle around Molly and create crystals that start taking over the mansion. _

_Schuyler goes to check on Molly, sees the Unown but is pushed back through the doors and is cut off from Molly due to the crystals blocking the doors. Molly wishes that her father would come back. She remembers her father pretending that he was a crystalline Entei. The Unown use their powers to create an Entei from the crystals, as more crystals continue to surround the whole mansion. The Entei says that it is Entei in a very deep voice. _

_Molly says "Papa, You've come back," runs to Entei, believing that it is her father in the form of the Entei in the storybook she was reading. It is revealed that this Entei can speak telepathically when it remarks, "Papa? If that is what you wish." As the sun rises, the crystals continue taking over the area surrounding the mansion, and the title sequence begins. __Ash, Misty, and Brock are heading to Greenfield, unaware of the events that have taken place beforehand. _

_They climb up a grassy hill and arrive at a Pokémon playground. They meet a young woman there that introduces herself as Lisa and her Aipom. Lisa asks if any of them are Pokémon Trainers. Brock immediately asks to be her boyfriend, and she politely refuses the offer. Ash agrees to have a battle with her and says it will help him be ready for the Johto League. Lisa says that first Ash must see if he is in her league. Ash brings out Totodile and Lisa brings out Granbull. Granbull tries to use Bite several times, but Totodile keeps dodging. Totodile uses Water Gun to send Granbull into the tree to defeat it. _

_Ash and Totodile high five each other. Ash brings out Chikorita and Lisa brings out Girafarig. Chikorita rubs against Ash's leg to show affection. Girafarig uses Body Slam and Chikorita dodges. Chikorita uses Vine Whip to knock Girafarig over. Girafarig uses Psybeam as Chikorita dodges and uses Razor Leaf. Girafarig uses Psybeam again to confuse Chikorita, as she falls down the slide defeated. Ash brings out his Shiny Noctowl and Lisa uses her Aipom. _

_Noctowl uses Tackle and hits. They go after each other, while dodging each other's attempts to move in. Noctowl again uses Tackle to defeat Aipom, who lands in Lisa's arms. Ash brings out Bulbasaur and Lisa brings out Butterfree. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, which Butterfree blocks with Protect. Butterfree uses Sleep Powder to put Bulbasaur to sleep, and finishes him off with Gust. Ash brings out Cyndaquil, and Lisa brings out Mankey. _

_Cyndaquil and Mankey both use Tackle on each other. Mankey tries to punch down on Cyndaquil but it dodges. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower to defeat Mankey. Ash picks up Cyndaquil, spins, and dances around with it. Ash uses Pikachu, and Lisa brings out Quagsire. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but it doesn't affect Quagsire since it is part Ground-type. Pikachu tries to tackle Quagsire, but it knocks him down with its tail. _

_Quagsire uses Water Gun to send Pikachu to the swings. Pikachu jumps off the swing, and hits Quagsire's head with his head. They both become dizzy and collapse. Ash hugs Pikachu after the full battle win. __The Trainers and Pokémon eat lunch after the battle. Lisa tells Ash that he is the best Trainer she has battled in a long time. He said that she almost beat him and that he was lucky. It was his fifth battle this week, and the Pokémon were getting very tired. _

_Brock asks if there is a Pokémon Center nearby, and Lisa tells them that there is one in Greenfield. Misty says that she has always wanted to go there and has heard that it is very beautiful. Lisa says that she also has always wanted to go there. Misty explains that she was told that Greenfield has beautiful fields, large mansion, flowers, and that everything is beautiful there. Brock says that he can hardly wait to see all of the beautiful girls. _

_They go to the top of the hill to see Greenfield, but notice that the whole area is covered in crystals. __Meanwhile, Team Rocket is looking at Greenfield's fields of flowers via binoculars, talking about its beautiful fields, quickly notice the crystallization, and wonder what is going on. James says that the crystallization makes Greenfield look very ugly. Wobbuffet pops out of its Poké Ball and Jessie tells it that everything is bad enough without him being out._

_That's when she recalls him. As Ash and his friends arrive in front of Greenfield, the flowers were all being crystallized. Officer Jenny rides by on a motorcycle, and a TV news crew van drives by as well. The TV news crew talks reports about the strange things happening at Greenfield, wondering if it has anything to do with Professor Hale's disappearance. In Pallet Town, Ash's Mom and Mr. Mime watch the news story, as she goes to the refrigerator._

_She looks at pictures from years ago that show her and Molly's family together. At the Pokémon lab, Professor Oak is watching the news story as Tracy asks if Hale was one of his students. Professor Oak says that Spencer was one of his top students. Professor Oak says that he sent him an email recently with pictures of the discoveries he made of the Unown in the ruins. Delia goes up to Professor Oak and asks if he has seen the news. _

_He tells her that they are heading toward Greenfield, and she says that she wants to go with since she is worried about Spencer Hale and Molly. __The Unown continue circling inside of the mansion, and crystallizing Greenfield. At the Pokémon center, the reporter says that reinforcements have arrived to help solve what is going on. Professor Oak and Ash's Mom come out of the car that pulls up, much to everyone's surprise. _

_Back at the mansion, Molly is watching them on TV and remembers Delia. She asks Entei for a mom as well, and Entei says "If that is what you wish." Delia explains to Ash that Spencer used to work at the Pokémon lab with Professor Oak, left to become a Pokémon researcher, and came back to visit Pallet Town. Entei runs across the field, crystallizing the field more as it runs towards them. Pikachu prepares to attack as he senses Entei coming. _

_Delia asks Entei why it is there, and Entei hypnotizes her into thinking she is Molly's mother and wants to go to her. Delia collapses, Entei grabs her and runs off, creating more crystals and small crystals with its steps. Ash and his friends try to go after Entei, but it's too fast. The TV camera crew films the chase. Pikachu tries to shock Entei, but it does nothing and Pikachu is thrown to the ground. _

_Brock stops Ash from chasing further after Entei since they don't know how dangerous it is. Ash is upset that he couldn't stop Entei from taking his mom. __Back inside the mansion, Entei tells Molly that he has brought her what she wished for. Delia wakes up, surprised that Molly calls her as her mother. Delia hugs Molly, as Molly asks Entei if they can stay together forever. Entei tells her "If that is what you wish." _

_Entei shows Molly that the crystallization is growing bigger, and Molly thinks it is very beautiful. Outside, The crystallization expands, and grows taller. Professor Oak explains to everyone that Entei was the Pokémon that took Ash's mom away. Schuyler suggests that it was Unown responsible for creating the Entei, and that Molly is inside of the mansion somewhere. At Charicific Valley, Liza and her Charla watch the news report, as Ash's Charizard looks on. _

_The news report mentions that Delia was taken by a mysterious Pokémon. Charizard is surprised, and decides to head towards that area. __A bulldozer tries to break down all of the crystals around the mansion, but Molly tells them to go away and the Unown create more crystals to make the bulldozer crash. The TV crew films that as it's happening, as the driver barely escapes being crystallized. _

_Schuyler tells everyone that all of the strange events could only be explained by Unown being involved in it happening. Professor Oak receives an email from Molly exclaiming that she is together with her mom and dad, and that everyone should go away and stop bothering them. With her mother and father having disappeared, nobody understands how it's possible that she is with them. Molly rides on Entei's back as he runs around the room, just like her father did. _

_Ash decides to head towards the mansion to rescue his mom. Misty gets Ash to stop, and says they will all go together to the mansion. Lisa gives them a Pokégear so that they can keep in contact with the Pokémon Center. __They head to the mansion while walking through a small stream that wasn't crystallized, as Team Rocket looks on with binoculars. _

_They argue with each other over whether Ash and his friends are walking through the water, or wading through the water. They see Entei on top of a crystallized hill and it uses Fire Blast to send them blasting off into a crystal ball, as the hole they created closes behind them. Entei returns to the mansion to tell Molly that he got rid of them and that they won't be bothering them anymore. _

_The TV news crew reports that a balloon was shot down, and that nothing can get through the crystallizations to reach the mansion, but they spot a Noctowl flying up the waterfall. Noctowl brings Bulbasaur and Chikorita to the top of the waterfall. They both use Vine Whip so that Ash and his friends could climb up the waterfall. Professor Oak notices Ash climbing up the waterfall, and Lisa explains that he is going after his mother. _

_Molly sees Ash as well, and wonders why he is trying to get into their house. Delia breaks out of her trance, as she sees Ash climbing up the waterfall and yells for him to get down from there. Molly notices Ash's Pikachu and his other Pokémon, and wonders if he is a Pokémon Trainer and has other Pokémon. Delia is confused as Molly calls her mom, and Entei her dad._

_As Ash and his friends approach the entrance to the mansion, the Pokégear rings and Ash answers the call. Professor Oak is on the line and asks Ash what he thinks he is doing and that he saw him on TV. Ash says that he should have talked to him first, and the Professor responds by saying that they will discuss it later. Schuyler tells Ash that they have figured out what is causing everything that is happening. _

_He explains that the Unown have the ability to read living creatures' thoughts, including people and create an alternate reality. He thinks they have tapped into Molly's dreams, and created the Crystallization of the mansion based on her wishes for it to happen. Ash brings out Cyndaquil and Brock brings out Vulpix. They both use Flamethrower to create a hole in the crystallized door, but the whole repairs itself. _

_They use Flamethrower again, and then Misty brings out her Staryu and Ash brings out his Totodile to use Water Gun. Pikachu, Misty, and Brock enter the hole through the Pokémon's Water Gun. Ash enters by grabbing the Pokémon and jumping through the hole before it closes. Staryu is exhausted, and Totodile is happily jumping after everyone makes it through._

_Ash and his friends head towards the mansion, as the crystallized stairs switch to normal ones. Misty thinks the Unown changed the reality. They continue up the stairs, and find themselves in a grassy field created by Molly's dreams through the Unown. Team Rocket breaks through the crystallized barrier, and find themselves looking at the group of Unown floating in the air. They think the Unown look like alphabet soup without the soup. _

_They think that they'll be able to sneak by without being noticed. Entei asks Molly if she wants them sent away, but Molly shakes her head and says that she wants to have a Pokémon battle with them, but doesn't think she is old enough. Entei says she can if that is what she wishes. Molly falls asleep as she wishes to have a Pokémon battle with them. _

_Entei walks through the floor which surprises Delia, and heads towards Ash and his friends with Molly on his back. Molly doesn't think she is old enough to be a Pokémon Trainer, but Entei tells her that all she has to do is believe that she is. Molly becomes an adult as they head towards them. Molly asks if they are Pokémon Trainers, as Ash demands to know where his mom is. Molly says it is just her and her mom and dad, as Ash says it's a lie. _

_Molly says that Ash is no fun at all. Brock asks her if her name is Molly, and she says yes. __Misty comments that she can't be Molly because she is too old. Brock reminds her that the world they are in was dreamed up by Molly and created by the Unown. Ash says that he will battle her, but Brock tells him that he must continue up the stairs to find his mother while Brock battles her instead. Entei runs across the field to create a battle field._

_Misty and Ash continue running up the stairs while watching what happens on the battlefield. They decide that it will be a 3-on-3 battle. Brock brings out Zubat, and Molly brings out Flaaffy. Zubat uses Supersonic to confuse Flaaffy. Flaaffy uses Headbutt on Zubat, while Zubat uses Wing Attack but Flaaffy evades the attack. Flaaffy uses ThunderShock to knock Zubat out. Brock brings out Vulpix, while Molly brings out Teddiursa. _

_Brock tells Molly that Teddiursa is the perfect Pokémon for her to choose since it is cute like her. Teddiursa uses DynamicPunch, while Vulpix is able to dodge. Vulpix uses Quick Attack and Teddiursa uses Fury Swipes at each other, as Teddiursa eventually throws Vulpix to the ground. Brock comments that the battle won't last much longer, and that her dreamed up Pokémon are stronger than real ones._

_Team Rocket runs up the stairs to keep following Ash and Misty. James comments that the dreamed up world looks like it was a storybook land dreamed up by a five-year-old. Vulpix and Teddiursa tackle each other, and Vulpix collapses. Brock says that if he wants to win, then he's going to have to really rock and roll. Molly finds that statement to be very funny. Brock brings out Onix, and Molly brings out Phanpy. Phanpy uses Rollout which knocks out Onix in one hit. _

_Molly says that her small Phanpy took down Brock's big Onix as she giggles. Ash and Misty continue up the stairwell to the mansion. Delia looks through Molly's storybook, and asks her if she has seen it. Molly explains that her father reads it to her every night. Delia looks at the photographs, and asks her if she gets very lonely. Molly says sometimes, but now that she has a mom and dad, she doesn't feel lonely any more. _

_Delia sees a picture of the sun over some flowers, as the next scene shows Ash and Misty in a dream version of that picture, surrounded by the ocean. __Molly appears in front of Ash and Misty, and asks who will be battling her next. Misty says that Brock must have lost to her, as Entei says that Molly cannot be defeated. Ash volunteers to battle Molly, but Misty tells him that he must continue on and let her battle Molly. _

_Misty explains to Molly that she is the Pokémon Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym. Molly asks if she has to be an adult to be a Gym Leader, and Entei tells her that she can be anything that she wishes. Molly imagines and becomes a young version of herself again. Misty tells Ash that the real Molly must still be at the top of the mansion, and that he should continue on. _

_Misty says that she will only use Water-type Pokémon since she is a Water-Type Pokémon Trainer, and Molly says that she will do the same. A giant wave crashes on to everyone, and they realize that they can breathe underwater since Molly dreamed for that to be possible. Ash continues up the Stairwell. __Molly brings out Kingdra, and Misty brings out Goldeen. Kingdra uses SmokeScreen which surrounds Goldeen, and follows up with Headbutt which Goldeen dodges. _

_Goldeen tries to use Fury Attack, but Kingdra dodges and knocks it out with Headbutt. Molly asks Misty how she is doing, and Misty says not bad. James asks Jessie how they are able to breathe underwater, and she says just to keep running and not ask stupid questions. Team Rocket asks if they think that they will be in the next movie. Molly brings out Mantine, and Misty brings out Staryu. Mantine uses Tackle as Staryu dodges the attack. _

_Mantine uses Whirlpool to trap Staryu inside, as Misty says that Staryu is in trouble. Mantine uses Bubble, and Staryu uses Rapid Spin to escape the Whirlpool. Mantine uses Take Down and Staryu uses Tackle, as they continue to hit each other back and forth. Molly says to Entei that she is happy and having fun. Entei says that it is happy that Molly is happy. The ending to the battle, and winner were not shown. Ash continues up the stairs and reaches the top._

_Ash asks his mom if she is okay, and she says that she is fine and wonders how he became so reckless. Ash says that he got it from her. He asks if she has seen the Unown, as Delia says that Entei left a long time ago. Ash explains that it was Entei who brought her there, and that it was the Unown who created the world from Molly's imagination. Ash tells her that they should get out of there now. _

_Delia wakes Molly up and explains to her that she is not her real mother, and that she is really Ash's mom. Ash asks her if she remembers when they used to play together. They tell her that they have to get out of the mansion now, but Molly cries out loud and refuses to go with them. The Unown create a red colored light, and then large pillars appear in Molly's room, separating Molly, Delia, and Ash from each other. _

_Ash tries to go with his mom, but Entei shows up as Molly tells it that Ash is trying to take her mother away from her. Entei makes a pillar barrier separate Ash and Delia. Entei tells Ash to leave the mansion, and Ash says he is taking his mom with him. Entei says that if he doesn't leave, that he will be made to leave. Ash brings out Totodile, as Entei asks if he can defeat him. Ash says that he won't lose to an illusion. _

_Totodile uses Water Gun, as Entei dodges and attacks with Flamethrower. Totodile is knocked out, as Ash brings out Cyndaquil next. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, as Entei also uses Flamethrower which knocks out Cyndaquil. __Ash admits that Entei is strong, but says that he refuses to lose to some illusion created by the imagination of a little girl. Molly yells that Ash is wrong, as the pillars form from under the ground in front of Ash. Entei yells that he is no illusion, Roars, and stomps the ground as a blizzard blows inside of the mansion. _

_The crystallized pillars grow larger, the red light by the Unown grows bigger, and the pages of the storybook start flipping pages. Entei says that it is Molly's father and that it must protect her. Entei charges as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt which has no effect on Entei. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Entei uses Flamethrower, as they keep attacking each other back and forth and dodging. _

_Delia tells Molly that only she can stop everything by remembering her real mother and father. Team Rocket comes up through the hole as they notice that it's very cold in the room. Two attacks cause an explosion, forcing them to have to duck out of the way. __Pikachu looks completely exhausted and Entei uses Fire Blast at Pikachu. Ash jumps in to protect Pikachu, but Entei's attack sends them through the wall and they fall. _

_Charizard rescues them in time, and Ash is surprised to see Charizard there, and is relieved that it came just in time. They go back into the room, and Ash explains to Entei that Charizard is his friend, and that all of his Pokémon are his friends. Ash explains that they work together, like a family. Entei says that he will destroy that family of his. Entei and Charizard clash into each other, as Charizard runs into Ash, which sends him almost off the edge._

_However, his friends and Team Rocket grab him before he could fall out of the hole. Ash asks Team Rocket why they are helping out, and they say that if anything ever happened to him, that they would be out of show business. Ash says to Molly that if she comes with them, that she would be able to have her own Pokémon, but she says that she already has real Pokémon of her own. _

_Ash says to Entei that it cannot take the place of her real father, but Entei says it is her real father. Entei and Charizard continue battling each other, using Flamethrower back and forth. At one point the Flamethrower attacks create in explosion, scaring Molly and sending Charizard backwards. Entei uses Fire Blast, which Charizard dodges and they continue to use Flamethrower at each other. Entei uses Fire Blast to break a hole in the wall, and jumps outside. _

_Charizard and Ash follow, as they keep attacking with Flamethrower. Entei jumps down, while Molly yells its name as if it's going to fall to the ground. Pillars appear and help Entei not fall down, as Charizard continues to use Flamethrower. __Entei uses Fire Blast, as Charizard dodges and they both use Flamethrower at each other again. Charizard continues to use Flamethrower and eventually hits, sending Entei to another pillar. _

_Ash says to Entei that if it really cared about Molly, that it would let her go with them. Entei fires some more Flamethrowers. Ash says to it that it isn't right for Entei to keep her there, and Entei responds that it must do as she wishes. Entei uses Fire Blast, and Charizard uses Flamethrower which creates an explosion scaring everyone. Delia holds Molly as the Pokémon keep fighting. Ash says to Charizard that they must get Molly out of the mansion. _

_More pillars appear, while Entei climbs down them and knocks Charizard down. Entei uses Fire Blast, while Charizard dodges and uses Flamethrower. Charizard tries to navigate the pillars but gets hit by one and falls on it. Entei uses Fire Blast once more, hitting Charizard and send him crashing through the ceiling and back on to the floor of the room. Entei grabs Charizard's neck and prepares to use Fire Blast to finish it off, but Molly steps in and asks Entei to stop fighting._

_Entei stops its attack, and gets off of Charizard. Brock says to Molly that she is a great Pokémon Trainer, and that it is important to know when to stop a battle. Misty says that with her instincts, she could become a Gym Leader some day. Ash says to her that now matter how hard the battles are, they always stay friends. Misty and Brock say that even though the battles are tough, the friends are real. _

_He asks her to come with them, and Delia says it is what her father would want. Molly grabs Delia's hand, cries, and says that she wants everything to be real again. The crystallized pillars start disappearing, the Pokémon she battled with disappear, and Entei starts to walk away. He explains that it was an illusion created by the Unown. Since Molly wants things to be real again, it must go._

_All of a sudden, pillars start forming around everyone, which almost trap them inside of the room. Molly rides on Charizard to safely avoid them. Entei uses Flamethrower to break pillars to form a pathway so that they can exit through the hole that they came in through. The Unown are shown surrounded by a light that keeps growing smaller and larger again. Ash calls Professor Oak and says that something is wrong. _

_Professor Oak explains that the Unown have gathered so much psychic energy, that they are no longer able to control it. He says that they must get out of the mansion or else they will be trapped there forever. Back at the Pokémon Center, everyone realizes that the crystallization is headed their way, and they exit the Pokémon Center before they become trapped. _

_As the pillars keep forming all over the place, everyone runs down the stairs and into the area where the Unown are. The Unown are shown moving around, and are completely out of control. __Ash says to everyone that the Unown were causing it to happen. Ash tries to reach the Unown, but is bounced back by a protective barrier. Charizard tries to break through but has no luck either as the barrier sends him backwards to the ground. _

_Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but cannot break through. Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt again, and Charizard tries Flamethrower again but the barrier again bounces them backwards to the ground. The ball of light the Unown are surrounding grows and shrinks again, as more pillars pop up from under the ground. Team Rocket tries to get away, but more pillars pop up and block them from exiting. _

_They call out for help and Ash yells for the Unown to stop as more pillars pop up out of the ground. A roar can be heard, as Entei uses Flamethrower to break into the room. Entei uses Flamethrower to break a pathway so it can get through to where the Unown are at. __Entei says to Molly that it was happy being her father, and that the last thing it could do for her is to take her out of the mansion. Molly asks how Entei could do that. _

_Entei tells her that it was created from her dreams, and that if she fully believed in Entei, that there is nothing it cannot do. Entei tries to break the barrier, but it bounces Entei backwards. It uses Flamethrower to try to break through, but that also fails. Entei again tries to run and break through the barrier, asking Molly to help. Ash tells Molly that she must believe in Entei, that he can do anything. Entei says to Molly to believe in it if that is what she wishes. _

_Molly yells "You can do it Entei!". Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Charizard uses Flamethrower to also help break through the barrier. Entei uses Flamethrower to finally break through the barrier and break the ball of light which was in the middle of where the Unown were. The light expands, shining brightly on everyone as Entei shines in a green aura and says to Molly that it must go. _

_Molly says that she will miss Entei, and it says the same thing back to her, and that she must keep Entei in her dreams. As Molly begins to cry, Entei crystallizes and disappears. The letter tiles fall to the ground and glow blue, as the Unown disappear into the portal. All of the crystallizations revert back to the way Greenfield looked prior to everything that has happened._

_The Unown return to the ruins where they were discovered, and enter the portal to their own dimension, as Professor Hale is returned from the dimension back into the ruins where he disappeared. As the sun is setting, everyone heads outside of the mansion and checks out the view of Greenfield. Ash says that Misty was right about Greenfield, and Misty says that she told them that Greenfield was very beautiful. _

_Police cars, everyone that was at the Pokémon Center, and Professor Oak, Lisa, Schuyler, and the man that looks after the mansion approach the house. Professor Oak waves and says that everything is back to normal. Ash and his friends wave back and say many things to Professor Oak at the same time about everything being okay, under control, and that Molly is fine. _

_Molly looks up into the sky and sees a cloud shaped like Entei, and quietly thanks him for everything. Ash asks Molly if she wants to see everyone, and that they were all worried about her. Molly hugs the man who looks after the mansion from earlier. Team Rocket notices all of the Police cars, decide they cannot exit the mansion just yet, but Jessie is happy for the little girl, saying that she is adorable and indomitable just like her._

_James says that Entei is a powerful and inscrutable like him, and Meowth finds himself lovable. They don't care that they didn't capture a single Pokémon, but they will have a chance next time to fail. They say Team Rocket is fading out again. M__olly goes out side with everyone from the mansion, as her father and Schuyler go to see her as she hugs her father upon his return. _

_Charizard flies into the air and flies around Greenfield, and flies away as everyone waves good-bye to him. Lisa says good-bye and leaves, as Brock wants to go after her but Misty pulls on his ear and drags him away. A couple of Butterfree are shown flying over Greenfield by windmills. Ash and his friends walk across a bridge as a Magikarp jumps in and out of the water. Tracy is sweeping, and while Professor Oak sleeps, he falls off the couch and they both laugh about it. _

_Delia prepares and plates some food, and Mr. Mime sweeps the kitchen floor. Molly is seen with a real Teddiursa, playing by a big pond. Teddiursa jumps across a couple of rocks, falls in the water, and splashes Molly as they both laugh. Molly's father waves to her as her real mother comes outside of the house and Molly runs up to her and hugs her. Her mother had finally returned after having disappeared and been gone so long._

_Ash and his friends leave Greenfield, and camp out outside of Greenfield that night. The next day, they head off to their next destination in the Johto Region._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_TimPrime1 & AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 27! And this chapter is brought to you by Toonami and Kids Network Studios! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	28. Chapter 28

Misty whispered, "So that's what happened. That's what's going on..." Ash nodded and replied, "Yeah, my dad was just trying to stop Cipher and wounded up getting killed. Erika saw it as a chance to find her parents that went missing." Misty raised an eyebrow.

Misty asked, "Her parents went missing and she thought going to the deadliest region would give her a clue on where they were?" Ash answered, sheepishly, "Pretty much, yes." Misty shook her head and asked, "Does she know how dangerous that is?" Ash nodded.

He answered, "She told me that she knew that it would be dangerous but it was worth it to go in my mom's place and check on the lead she had in finding her parents." Misty covered her mouth quickly as she stated, "Ash, I'm sorry." "Don't sweat it, Mist," Ash stated.

Misty smiled as Ash took off his cap, tired. He commented, "Well, if we are going back home tomorrow, then we'll need our sleep." Misty's heart leaped out of her chest. He was right. It was 2 a.m. and they had spent most of it either talking about their travels or kissing. Misty pouted.

"I don't wanna go home," Misty said, "My sisters are being so unfair when it comes to the gym. They are so selfish and mean!" "Misty," Ash said, softly. Misty turned and saw Ash standing behind her without his hat on. Misty looked at him and the next thing she knew, Ash was hugging her.

Surprised at first but eventually Misty caved in and hugged her boyfriend back. The two stayed like that for awhile as Ash whispered, "If you want, I'll stay with you til they return home." Misty's eyes widen in complete shock. She stammered, "B-but Ash." Ash shook his head.

He replied, "Not buts, Misty. I'll help you run the gym til they get back and then we can travel together, as a couple." Misty was in shock. Pure shock. Ash was planning to wait...for her? She thought for sure that he was going to run off to the next adventure without her.

Misty whispered, "I thought for sure that you would leave me behind." Ash pulled away from the hug as he caressed her soft cheeks slowly. Shivers went down Misty's spine as she loved the feel of that. Ash whispered, "I'll never do that to my girlfriend." Misty blushed at that.

Ash leaned in and placed his lips on Misty's, giving her the biggest and longest kiss she ever had. Misty was in heaven. She might've had to go back to the gym but at least she knew...Ash would always wait for her...and she would always wait for him.

* * *

_TimPrime1 & AK1028: Well, that's the end of chapter 28! And this chapter is brought to you by Toonami and Kids Network Studios! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
